


Dark Gent Ascends

by cherryrosetart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Myan - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrosetart/pseuds/cherryrosetart
Summary: “Known as probably the greatest gamer in gaming history, Michael Jones, international superstar in all of the gaming world has arrived to take the stage once more against some of his greatest opponents. Considered Achievement Hunter’s ultimate player, the young man steps directly into the spotlight while his team sets up,” a loud booming voice began while a huge crowd roared as their “hero” took center stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for the better part of a year, and I really hope it goes well. I used many references from Achievement Hunter throughout the story cuz they're so awesome. So far, everything is pretty peachy, but there will be full-on action coming soon. Hope you all like it.

“Known as probably the greatest gamer in gaming history, Michael Jones, international star in all of the gaming world has arrived to take the stage once more against some of his greatest opponents. Considered Achievement Hunter’s ultimate player, the young man steps directly into the spotlight while his team sets up,” a loud booming voice began while a huge crowd roared as their “hero” took center stage.

 

A handsome young man with a mop of curls hanging over his face, swept his hair back with his hands while the crowd cheered even louder. Michael pulled out a beanie from the back pocket of his jeans and the haudience went insane. “You guys ready for the best?” Michael shouted with a shit-eating grin after retrieving a microphone from another pocket. He slipped on his beanie and His fans let out an uproar causing the young man to grin wider.

 

“I said, ‘you guys ready for the BEST?’” Michael bellowed even louder than before with an air of cockiness. The crowd went wild, whistling, hooting, and hollering. They began chanting his name and Michael ate it up. He loved every little second of the spotlight, figuratively, and sometimes literally. His fans certainly didn’t mind giving him everything he wanted. He opened his arms wide to the audience and everyone in the crowd screamed excitedly for their favorite person in the whole world.

 

Michael knew he was famous. It wasn’t a secret, nor was it anything he kept quiet. He had to be loud about it, and with a voice like his, it wasn’t too difficult. He loved to be loud and obnoxious in his game playing, and that was what got him noticed in the first place. He became an internet sensation practically overnight. Many different gaming companies vied for his talent, but eventually Achievement Hunter won out in the end. It took several years to obtain the young man, but the right amount of money and a promise of the spotlight, and Michael Jones was on board.

 

“Get your fucking ass over here, Jones,” an older, pitchy voice called out. “We gonna start this shit, or are you just gonna stand there like a little fucking bitch?”

 

“I’m basking in the glory of my awesome fans, Geoff. I’ll be there in a fucking minute,” Michael responded to the man also known as his boss; Well, the term was used very lightly.

 

Geoff Ramsey, co-founder and CEO of Achievement Hunter, one of the largest gaming empires and towers in Austinopolis; and one of the laziest sons-of-bitches in existence. Geoff stood up from his console and dragged Michael and pushed the boy into his seat.

 

Michael gave one last hurrah in the form of a middle finger followed by a boisterous condescending laugh, and then settled down into his chair, immediately draping his feet on the corner of the table as he slipped on his headphones. “They love me,” he announced to his co-workers. “They love everything about me, and you can’t stand it,” Michael said to no one in particular. The others simply shrugged off his comment.

 

“You know, Michael, eventually with that attitude, they’re gonna start hating you,” Jack kindly pointed out. Jack Pattillo, the other co-founder of Achievement Hunter, but didn’t prefer a title, was the nicer of the two, but still preferred to give his guys a hard time for fun.

 

“Nah… they like it when I’m an asshole; that’s why I give them all this shit.” Michael stood up from his chair and flipped off the entire audience and they cheered loudly in response once again. “See what I mean?”

 

“Better be careful no one finds out about your sweet side,” Gavin added with a chuckle. Finally, Gavin Free, the venerable videographer and editor from Britain, and the worst game player at Achievement Hunter, but loved to play, and always tried his best. Together they were the “core four” as they were called in their building and the gaming world.

 

 “Can we shut the fuck up now and play this fucking game?” Michael asked bitchily.

 

 The game playing was intense. Each team watched as their opponents were defeated and forced to leave the stage. It eventually came down to two teams; On one team, there were two people left, their sweat pouring down their face and through their hair as the warmth from the electronics surrounded the players. On team AH, Michael, Jack, and surprisingly, Gavin remained.

 

Michael was in the lead, naturally, and kept his teammates alive throughout the game play, wanting to keep himself from losing, although he had many close calls. Another unfortunate knock out occurred while the two teams battled it out; though Michael did all he could to save his friend in the game, Gavin still managed to do something that caused his character’s death. Annoyed, but more determined than ever, Michael closed the gap by defeating another of the other team’s players. With Jack still by his side, the two battled it out against the lone player. Jack was surprisingly destroyed, leaving the fight one on one, neck and neck. Michael, using sheer willpower, stood up from his chair, and smashed the buttons on his controller until victory was finally his.

 

“YES! I FUCKING DID IT! YEAH!!!” Michael screamed out toward all the other teams, his own team, and the audience. Pandemonium rose through the masses as Michael took center stage once again and gave his fans exactly what they wanted… a complete asshole, and the crowd loved it.

 

********

 

The return to the top floor of the Achievement Tower brought the boys utter relief; not just from the competition, but from having to hear Michael’s “I’m-so-fucking-great” attitude on the ride back. It was more than apparent that Michael was considered one of the absolute greats, but the rest of his team did not want to hear it from the mouth himself. They stepped off the elevator and entered their incredibly large penthouse. Gavin and Jack plopped down onto the large couch that faced a rather large window to the city, while Geoff poured himself a high ball glass of whiskey, bringing the bottle with him and joining the others on the couch.

 

“Anything interesting going on tonight?” Geoff asked as Jack stole the bottle from Geoff and took a swig.

 

“It seems there’s a rooftop party at the Funhaus tower tonight. I can see Bruce’s arse from here,” Gavin cringed and took the bottle from Jack.

 

“Why are you even looking, Gavin?” Jack teased and Gavin gagged.

 

“We should crash that party,” Geoff interjected after a moment of contemplation and staring out the window.

 

“You guys go, I’m gonna get a head start on the next competition,” Michael stated as he set up several different game consoles beside a large television. “And bring over the whiskey when you’re finished with it.”

 

“Sure thing, sweetie,” Geoff started sarcastically. “Anything else I can get you, dear?”

 

“Well, now that you bring it up…”

 

“Eww, Geoff brought it up for you,” Gavin joked causing the rest of them to laugh.

 

“Oh yeah, you know Geoff just does it for me. Come here, you sexy beast and rub that beard all over my dick,” Michael added, mimicking blowing a load at Geoff.

 

Jack grabbed the bottle top and twisted it back on before tossing it over to Michael. “Don’t drink it all; That’s the good shit right there.”

 

“Yes mom, I won’t drink it all. Get the fuck outta here,” Michael ushered, practically pushing the others out the door, and locking it behind him. “Finally, some peace and fucking quiet.” The lad set up his games to play, one was a first-person shooter, one was a racing game, another was an RPG, and finally one was a platform game. He wanted to be versed in all types of games, to perfect any and all issues, and to find every possible achievement in existence.

 

The hours passed, and when he glanced at the clock on the wall above the mantle, he realized it was just after midnight. “Eh, they won’t be back for a while.” Michael got up and stretched, deciding to get himself a snack and hitting the bathroom before he started up again, just not quite in that order. When he returned from the bathroom, he searched the cupboard for snacks, grabbing two different bags full of chips and a beer from the fridge. He settled back down on a beanbag chair that directly faced the gaming television, and began again.

 

About an hour in his game, the television, and even the lights suddenly went out. “Motherfucker, I was just at a good part,” Michael cried out throwing his controller to the floor. “And I didn’t even fucking save the other games. I swear to fucking god that if you guys are fucking with the god damn electricity again, I’m gonna kick your fucking asses.” Michael got up and opened the door to their penthouse but the hallway to the elevator was dark too. “Fuck,” he shouted as he slammed the door.

 

Using the only light source he had coming in from the windows, Michael searched for his phone and turned on the flashlight app. “I don’t even know where the fucking breaker is.” With an annoyed sigh, he turned off the flashlight to call Jack, but he didn’t answer his phone. Michael then tried both Geoff and Gavin and neither of them picked up either. “Motherfuckers!!”

 

Michael turned his flashlight app back on, and started searching the penthouse. There had to be a breaker in there somewhere. As he searched, Michael was unaware of the noises that began arriving to the penthouse hallway. He didn’t hear the ding of the elevator as four men stepped off. He didn’t hear the front door gently squeak open as the four men stepped through. And he certainly didn’t hear the footsteps of the four men as they searched the penthouse; at least, not until he came back into the living room and came face to face with the four men.

 

“Uh, who the fuck are you guys?” Michael asked, not sure whether to be pissed off, or worried. When neither of the men responded with words but instead with blunt objects and what looked like a body bag, Michael switched his tune quickly. “Oh, fuck!” Michael started towards his bedroom, but one of the four knocked him off his feet. Another immediately picked him up and grabbed his hands, yanking them behind his back. Another brandished a shiny, and very sharp knife. Now he was scared.

 

“Fucking… let me go!” Michael shouted, struggling to release himself from their grasp. The four men laughed as they screwed with the young man; they would pretend to shove the knife through him, which caused Michael to scream loudly. When they continued to mess around, Michael pleaded with them. “Dudes, come on. Whoever you are, I’ve got money. Is it money you want, ‘cause I can get you plenty of it.” When that didn’t seem to faze the men, he tried a different approach. “Uh, how about fame? I’m famous, as you guys probably know, and I can get you all the fame you want. You could totally ride my coattails.”

 

For some reason, that last statement pissed the one with the knife off, and he almost plunged it into Michael’s stomach, but stopped himself at the last second. Michael closed his eyes and sucked in a huge breath, preparing for the inevitable. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes as a rag was brought to his face. He turned away, fighting the attacker as best he could in fear of what could happen to him.

 

A hand stopped his head and was turned to face the faceless assailant. “Shh…” were the words uttered from the man’s lips as the rag was pressed upon Michael’s mouth.

 

CRASH.

 

All abled heads turned to see what the sound was and noticed a man standing beside the broken glass table in the living room--couch adjacent--wearing a dark blue stealth suit with black and white trim and a little black mask over his eyes. The unusual yet interesting thing about the suit was the short sleeves that featured his bulging arm muscles. He stood tall and proud, and majestically all at once. His ash blonde hair perfectly sculpted atop his head, short and combed back, while his facial hair was neatly trimmed.

 

“Who the fuck is this asshole?” a voice with a whiny tone asked bringing the rag down to his side.

 

Michael opened his eyes and saw the figure but only partially as one of his contacts had slipped out from his left eye. “The fuck?” Michael’s mouth dropped to the floor when he was finally able to focus with his one good eye.

 

“Release him,” a deep, booming, thunderous voice spoke, and two of the four did let go of Michael, giving the young man a fighting chance to escape.

 

Michael broke free of the other two still holding him, and almost made it passed them until six hands grabbed him firmly, and pressed him to the floor.

 

“I don’t think so,” the whiny voice insisted. “Who the fuck do you think you are in those tights, huh? Fucking Superman or something?”

 

“I’m not Superman,” the super sexy voice said. Then with a flash he disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the one who’d been speaking and gripped him firmly by the balls and gave a good squeeze. “But I’m just as strong as he is,” the masked man stated and proceeded to pop one of the man’s testicles. He threw him off to the side and the others quickly let go of Michael and took off running.

 

With a much softer look, the masked man approached Michael and carefully helped him up from the floor. “You okay?” he asked concerned.

 

Michael grabbed the man’s hand and pulled himself off the floor, but fell forward in the man’s arms.

 

“Whoa, I gotcha. You gonna be okay?” the hero asked the young man, scooping him up into his arms; he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the young man was, but ignored his feelings at the moment.

 

Michael nodded, and the man set him down gently onto a chair. “Thanks… um… what’s your name?”

 

“I’m called, ‘Dark Gent,’” the man answered with such a dark voice that Michael wasn’t sure whether he was a good guy or not.

 

“Should I be afraid of you too?” Michael asked with a somewhat clearer head, though it certainly was pounding now. “What did they do to me?” he asked as he rubbed his head.

 

Dark Gent scanned the scene and noticed the rag, and picked it up. He sniffed it briefly and pulled back. “Smells like ether. I’m pretty certain they were planning on drugging and kidnapping you. And no, you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

 

“What’s with the name then? Trying to scare your enemies?” Michael asked intrigued. “Fuck, my head hurts.”

 

In an instance, Dark Gent was directly in front of Michael, then gone, and then suddenly once again, but holding a cloth with some ice in it.

 

“Holy shit, are you magic?” Michael asked in awe, blinking several times to make sure his vision hadn’t gone completely blurry.

 

“Sort of. I have the ability to teleport here and there. This should help your head though.” The hero sat down beside Michael as he set the ice on the lad’s head. “And I guess, in a way.”

 

“You guess in a way, what?”

 

“My name… you asked if my name was to scare my enemies away. In a way, I guess. I never used to have enemies until I came to Earth…” Dark Gent trailed off.

 

“Are you saying you’re an alien?”

 

“I better be going. I’m gonna take this punk to the hospital and make sure that he is arrested as soon as he’s been dealt with.”

 

Michael’s eyes widen in shock. “Oh fuck, that’s right, I was attacked. Is he gonna be okay?”

 

“More than likely. I’ve done some research on what I did to him. Aside from some bleeding and excruciating pain, which I’m sure he’s dealing with in his sleep, he’ll be fine; Won’t have the use of his ball, though.” Dark Gent winked at Michael, then teleported next to the young man’s assailant, lifted him over his shoulder, and smiled at Michael.

 

“Wait! Don’t go. I mean, I have a whole shit ton of questions for you,” Michael practically begged of his savior.

 

“Um, tell you what… I’ll go take care of this, and I’ll come back.” Dark Gent smiled at Michael, and then disappeared.

 

Michael noticed the power came back on and tried to get up, and got up too quickly from his seated position and fell to the floor. His head was still spinning from the quick whiff of the ether; it was just enough to make him feel a little woozy. He pulled himself back onto the chair, and waited for the spell to pass, then got up and made his way to the bathroom and took a shower, taking out the lone contact. When he finished, he slipped on his glasses, made his way to the living room, and realized that parts of the penthouse had been destroyed in the struggle with those who tried to drug him. It hit him after a moment that something a hell of a lot worse could have happened to him if it weren’t for his masked stranger with a body rivaling Captain America. At least, that was what he could tell through the skintight suit the man wore.

 

Michael started cleaning up the glass from the carpet, along with cleaning up the blood left by the one with the broken testicle. He picked up a bunch of games that had been thrown to the floor, as well as some other knick knacks and whatnots that had been thrown down in the search.

 

The other guys walked into the penthouse in time to see the rest of the mess that Michael didn’t really feel like picking up. They found him staring out the large window in deep thought.

 

“Whoa, what the fuck happened in here? Have a party by yourself, eh, Michael?” Geoff teased as he moved some things off the smaller couch to sit down. “If you just wanted to have a party here, we could’a had one.” Geoff’s words were somewhat slurred from the amount of alcohol he consumed at the Funhaus party.

 

“Oh, hey guys. Have fun?” Michael asked cumbersome.

 

Jack noticed the tone of Michael’s voice while Gavin noticed the state of the penthouse. Jack walked over to Michael to make sure the lad was all right. “You okay? Did something happen after we left?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Some crazy shit happened. Nothing I couldn’t handle myself,” Michael responded unconvincingly.

 

“Must’ve been pretty fucking wild,” Jack said trying to get Michael to open up about the events of the night.

 

“Yeah, sure…”

 

“You gonna make me ask what happened, Michael?” Jack asked bluntly. “Or are you gonna tell us what happened?”

 

“Yeah, Boi, what happened?” Gavin inquired as he started picking up the penthouse.

 

“Have you guys ever heard of someone called Dark Gent?” Michael asked, as he turned to face his friends.

 

“Who?” Gavin squawked bending over behind the couch to pick up a piece of glass.

 

“You mean that superhero everyone’s been talking about? He’s been trending on twitter,” Jack informed. The bearded man took a seat beside Michael and gently laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Michael? You seem frazzled.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Michael said very matter-of-factly. “You know what, forget about anything I said. I got a little too drunk and fucked the place up, that’s all.” Michael stood up shaking off Jack’s hand and headed toward his bedroom. “I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll clean everything up in the morning, all right?”

 

“You better clean this up,” Geoff added sloppily with a bit of a laugh. “I’m not paying you to destroy our shit.” Geoff got up off the smaller couch and shoved his way through Gavin and the stuff on the floor and went into his bedroom. “Night, ya fuckers!”

 

“How drunk is he, exactly?” Michael asked.

 

“Five shades to the wind, plus five more shades. He’s pretty fucked up,” Jack answered. “You should get to bed; I’ll clean this up for you.”

 

“You don’t have to do that. I made it, I’ll take care of it,” Michael insisted.

 

“Look, I’m not gonna ask you what happened because obviously you don’t wanna talk about it. But, we share this penthouse, and I wanna help. So, go to bed, get some good sleep, and when you wake tomorrow, the place will be clean. That way Geoff doesn’t ask you what happened, and you can keep it to yourself.” Jack gave Michael a smile, and then nodded at him to head to his bedroom.

 

“Thanks, Jack. Maybe we could talk sometime tomorrow, yeah?” Michael said, then turned away and went to his room before Jack could respond.

 

Jack and Gavin ended up cleaning the penthouse while Michael lied on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what those four guys would have wanted with him. Were they going to kill him? He remembered what Dark Gent had said to him about them wanting to kidnap him. If they wanted to do that, what would be the reason? Maybe it was because he was considered the greatest player of all time. He knew the other gaming empires wanted him, and since he joined Achievement Hunter, they’d become the best gamers above all the others. Michael worried that maybe they wanted to make sure he didn’t make the next tournament.

 

Michael sat up from his bed and examined his rather large room. There was a setup of two comfortable reclining chairs that sat in a corner beside a small wooden table near his sliding glass door that led to a balcony looking out over Austinopolis. He had a smaller television than the one in the living room mounted on the wall, with his own set of consoles, and controllers set up neatly on a credenza with layered shelving for his games along the wall for easy access. Clothes strewn the chairs, floors, and bed, a personal gym was setup in another corner of the room, and he had three closets. There was even a bathroom. His room was the size of a two-bedroom apartment, and it was all his.

 

Michael walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, staring out over the city. It was beautiful in the early morning hours before the sun began to peek. The lights of the city were probably one of Michael’s favorite things to look at. Another reason he chose Achievement Hunter over all the others was the fact that their tower was one of the tallest, and could see over everything in the city. Of course, he’d never tell any of the guys that little secret. He wasn’t even sure if he really wanted to share with Jack; he hoped Jack would conveniently forget, and he wouldn’t have to say anything.

 

“How could I?” Michael asked himself as he breathed in the night air. “I don’t even know how to fucking explain it to myself and I was there!” Michael sighed and took a seat on one of the four chairs on his balcony.

 

POOF.

 

“Oh, sorry… I wasn’t expecting you to be on your balcony,” Dark Gent said as he teleported directly beside Michael.

 

“Holy fucking shit, you scared the fuck outta me!” Michael screamed as he jumped up from his seat. “What the fuck are you… oh, right. You said you’d come back.”

 

“Do you want me to leave? I can just…”

 

“No, stay. Please…” Michael sat back down distraught, and with a hand gesture, offered a seat to Dark Gent.

 

“Thanks.” Dark Gent took a seat, and could feel an awkwardness between them. He wasn’t sure whether it was because of how he looked at the young man, or maybe it was just what had happened to him. “You okay? You seem a bit… distracted, maybe. Anything I can do to help?”

 

“Who are you? I mean, you suddenly appear out of nowhere and you save my life from… from… the fuck knows what those assholes were up to… Are you an alien?”

 

“I don’t know if I should answer that.” Dark Gent shifted slightly in his chair, the air becoming even more uncomfortable.

 

“Well, you seem to have this like, magical power… are you like, a wizard like the kids from that book?”

 

“No, I’m not a wizard,” Dark Gent confirmed with such a deep bass voice.

 

“Then you’ve gotta be a fucking alien,” Michael hard-pressed, then pushed himself off his chair, pacing the balcony.

 

“If I answer your question, I need you to guarantee that-”

 

Before Dark Gent could finish, Michael turned to face him with a pointed finger. “I knew it! You are an alien!”

 

“I haven’t even answered yet, and you’re already assuming my answer. Listen, Michael… I wasn’t going to come back tonight. I was just going to let you wonder about everything that happened all by yourself; but I did come back. I came because I felt like you deserved an explanation.”

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“The same way I knew I would have to save you tonight. I had heard the plotting of your kidnapping but I couldn’t find the source of the conversation, so I waited until they made their move. I knew where to find you, and after you’re amazing game playing tonight-”

 

Michael interrupted once again. “You saw that? Were you there, or like, did you watch it on TV?”

 

“I was there… but you wouldn’t have even noticed.” Dark Gent stood up and leaned against the balcony railing staring out into the darkness.

 

“Wow, you’re like, really brooding,” Michael pointed out moving beside him. “Are you always like that?” Michael turned to face the man who practically towered over him.

 

“Only when I’m out saving people, or dealing with assholes, I mean, bad guys… I seem to hold this stature, so yes, I suppose I’m always brooding.”

 

“Do you have like, a secret identity?” Michael, for the first time, noticed that Dark Gent had one incredible body, and lowered his head in case Dark Gent saw him blush a little.

 

“If I tell you yes, will you keep asking me who I am, or will you leave it alone?” Dark Gent turned to face Michael, and gently lifted his face to see him, looking past the young man’s glasses to see Michael’s eyes. “Because if you do, I won’t tell you. To be honest, if you pursue it, I’ll leave.” Dark Gent was very confident that Michael didn’t want him to go. But if the young man persisted, he would have to leave.

 

Michael contemplated Dark Gent’s words and nodded. “You have my word. I won’t ask you who you are.” Michael caught Dark Gent’s gaze and noticed his intensely blue eyes, and strangely felt safe.

 

“Yes, I do have a secret identity…” Dark Gent, now caught in Michael’s beautiful brown eyes, got the urge to kiss the young man, and leaned in slowly. Michael followed suit, and the two men’s lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Dark Gent pulled away after a moment but let the feeling linger.

 

“I have to go,” Dark Gent began. “Maybe I’ll see you again real soon. I hope it’s under better circumstances.” He smiled gently at the lad.

 

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Maybe…” POOF. And like a puff of smoke, Dark Gent was gone.

 

Michael was standing on his balcony alone once again and he breathed out a sad sigh. He was starting to realize what he’d been missing in his life. Sure he had his games and his friends, but he, at that moment, realized he was missing love. The young man shook his head and made a raspberry with his lips. “Are you fucking kidding me? Michael, you don’t need anything else but your god damn games.”

 

He entered his room and closed the sliding door, locking it, and lied down on his bed. “Fuck this. Who the hell did he think he was? Poofing in here like… like… like some poof… thing…” The memory of the kiss still lingered on his lips, and for a moment he smiled thinking about his superhero. “Okay, Michael, you’re not some damsel, stop acting like one. So a superhero kissed you? It’s not like you’re fucking, Lois Lane and he’s Superman. Just go to sleep already.” He removed his glasses and curled up with his blanket.

 

The sun was slowly beginning to lighten up the night sky as Michael finally felt the pull of sleep. Before he completely passed out, he grabbed a small black remote on the bed stand beside his bed and pressed the bottom button causing a dark shade to roll out over the sliding door; and as the darkness enveloped his room, sleep overtook his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get your ass up, asshole!” Geoff bellowed as he pounded on Michael’s bedroom door. “You’re on TV.”

 

Michael looked up, his eyes squinting despite the darkness in the room then yawned. “What?” he called out as he slipped off his bed. “What the fuck? I’ve been on TV plenty of times; what the fuck makes this any different?”

 

Realizing he slept in his clothes, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, putting it on the charger before making his way to the living room. “Okay, I’m here. What’s so fucking important that you had to wake me up?”

 

Jack pointed to the screen, and a picture of two men kissing popped up. Michael turned to face the television and realized it was a picture of himself kissing Dark Gent.

 

“What the fuck?!!!” Michael barked. “How the fuck…? I mean, that… who the fuck…?” Michael was at a loss for words. The kiss that had only just happened the night before, had been captured and splayed all over every media outlet. “Was somebody watching me last night?” Michael finally asked aloud, more to himself than anyone else.

 

“Wait, what?” Geoff asked with a bit of an inflection, while Gavin and Jack stared blankly at the young man. “You kissed a god damn superhero last night? When did this shit happen? What the fuck happened last night?”

 

All eyes turned to Michael. The young man swallowed a lump in his throat, the sudden tightness brought on by a number of things; uncertainty of how to respond, and fear that someone was watching him after he’d been attacked were just a couple of them. “I, uh…”

 

Gavin could see that Michael was incredibly uncomfortable and spoke up. “Maybe it’s fake,” he said with an English drawl.

 

Jack caught on to what Gavin was up to and chimed in. “Yeah, it’s probably some jealous idiot who had nothing better to do.”

 

“Right, Michael?” Gavin asked, nudging his boi with his eyes.

 

“Uh…” Michael’s eyes met Gavin’s and he understood. “Yeah, it’s probably photoshopped.”

 

“Yeah… well, what did you mean when you said that somebody was watching you last night, hmm?” Geoff inquired with a furrowed brow. The curious man plopped down on the couch facing the main television, and opened his beer. He grabbed the remote and turned up the TV when he noticed they were talking about the picture again.

 

“Once again, if you’re just tuning in, this was brought to our attention just this morning. A picture of internationally famed gamer was caught kissing the self-proclaimed superhero who calls himself, ‘Dark Gent.’ This picture, which can now be found on every single social media site, has already been turned into memes. Some of them are pretty funny while others are a huge miss. But hey, it’s the thought that counts, right folks?” Claudette Pierson said. Channel Five’s notorious newscaster, Claudette could be likened to a televised tabloid host, and looked like one too.

 

“That bitch wouldn’t know real news if someone shoved her plastic face into it,” Michael exclaimed, gesturing with his right hand at the television. He clenched his fist and squared his jaw glaring at the woman’s face.

 

“So, what in god’s name happened to you last night? Does this have something to do with why the place looked like it went to Hell?” Geoff asked relentless.

 

“Look, some shit went down last night, that’s all. I got really fucking drunk and… it’s no big deal,” Michael responded after a few minutes.

 

“Are you telling me that you got so shitfaced you kissed a superhero?” Geoff once again pressed the issue.

 

“Holy fuck, Geoff! Yes, okay, I kissed a fucking superhero. Is that what you wanna hear?!” Michael yelled frustrated, and hit the top of the kitchen counter with his fist. “Who the fuck could have possibly been watching me last night?” A little frightened, Michael made his way into the living room and sat upon the larger couch, running his fingers through his hair. “Some fucking dudes came here last night and they…” Michael breathed hard, not really wanting to talk about it, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “According to Dark Gent, they were planning to kidnap me.”

 

“But why?” Gavin asked curiously, sitting beside his friend. “I mean, I know you’re a superstar, but what would kidnapping you solve?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been wondering. At first I thought like, they were gonna fucking kill me! They cut the power, ganged up on me, and like, one of them acted as if he was gonna stab me with a god damn knife. I thought I was gonna die… But then he like, stopped and was gonna cover my mouth with a rag full of ether, but just as it was about to happen, Dark Gent crashed in here.”

 

“So, he saved you?” Gavin asked. “Is he really a superhero, or is it all fake?”

 

“From what I could tell, he’s legit; at least on the ‘super’ part. He could teleport really fast. Like, he’d be right there, then he’d be gone, then right there again.”

 

“Whoa,” Gavin said stunned. “Does he have any other abilities?”

 

“Yeah, like does he have a huge dick?” Geoff burst out hysterically.

 

“I think what Geoff is trying to say,” Jack interposed, “is that we had no idea you were…”

 

“Were what?” Michael asked with a bite.

 

“That you liked dick!” Geoff laughed teasing the poor lad. He was having way too much fun at his friend’s expense. “Nah, I’m just fucking with ya, kid. We don’t give a fuck if you like dick or pussy. And so what if you kissed a god damn superhero. Look, we’ve grown to care about you here, and some of us actually like you too. Why didn’t you just come out and tell us what happened to you?”

 

“I guess I just didn’t know the status of our relationship. I thought like, you guys were gonna give me shit for ‘being such a big star, blah, blah, blah…’ and shit like that. Look, guys, what happened with the kiss… it was just that, a kiss. It meant nothing, it led to nothing… it was just a kiss.” Michael softened quite a bit thinking about the kiss, and the tension lessened in his body.

 

“So, what does this mean?” Gavin asked.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“I think it means we need a better fucking security system,” Geoff commented. “If they can shut off our power like that, they have to be really good at what they do. Either that, or they have someone on the inside.”

 

The ding of the elevator could suddenly be heard, and a man walked through the front door. “Hey, guys. Just here to check on your equipment. Was just downstairs, and things are working smoothly. Anything going on in here?”

 

“Hey Ryan,” Geoff greeted with a smile as a very tall man with messy dark blonde hair, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a loose-fitting t-shirt entered the room. “Glad you could make it on such short notice. We were just talking about the security system.”

 

“So you’re Ryan,” Michael started, making his way over to the man. “It’s nice to meet you. Geoff talks about you like, all the time.” Michael shook Ryan’s hand and smiled. “So I hear you’re like, an expert when it comes to all things tech.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Spent my whole life dealing with technological shit, so I figured I’d get into the profession,” Ryan mentioned. “I’ve heard some pretty great things about you too; the biggest gaming star in history, for one.”

 

“Did you get to see the last tournament?” Michael asked giddily.

 

“Fuck yeah, I did,” Ryan responded happily. “I fucking love the way you kicked ass in the third round, knocking out those two guys at once from ScrewAttack.”

 

“You liked that? That was some pretty sweet shit right there.”

 

“Okay, let’s stop before we go on a Michael’s-the-greatest-player-in-the-world bender again. We get enough of that shit without a fan helping him,” Geoff grumbled.

 

Ryan laughed heartily, and Michael noticed he had a really nice smile. “I can’t help it. I’ve been a fan since you joined up with Achievement Hunter,” Ryan said directly to Michael.

 

“Yeah? Thanks! I love working here; isn’t that right, Geoff?” Michael asked with a playful tone.

 

“Yeah, you’re my favorite asshole,” Geoff agreed sarcastically rolling his eyes widely.

 

“I thought I was your favourite arsehole,” Gavin exclaimed indignant.

 

“No, you’re my favorite cocksucker,” Geoff explained. “And Jack is… well Jack is just an asshole.”

 

“That’s ‘cause I take after you, Geoff,” Jack grinned cheekily.

 

All five men laugh erratically.

 

For the next hour or so, Ryan and Michael conversed thoroughly about all sorts of games, including the inevitable, PC vs. console. In the midst of talking, Ryan was still able to do his job and quickly, and the five of them chilled out for the rest of the afternoon playing games and making videos.

 

“Hey, Ryan… ever think about joining our ranks instead of being our lowly tech guy?” Geoff asked with completely seriousness.

 

“Yeah, don’t you get tired of just being Ryan the tech guy?” Jack questioned teasingly.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m just Ryan the tech guy; but yeah, I would love to work with you guys! But I don’t know if now’s a good time. I’ve got some other things on my plate lately that’s taken up more of my time than I’d like to give.” Ryan let out a small chuckle at that thought.

 

“Aw, that’s too bad. You’re a worthy opponent, Ryan Haywood, I hope we can play again soon,” Michael said, and the guys suddenly busted a gut. “What’s so funny?”

 

“You sound like some asshole in some shitty movie from the 80s,” Geoff commented. “Oh, you are a worthy opponent, Ryan Haywood,” Geoff started with a mock Japanese accent, his mouth continued to move after he finished his sentence like in the bad karate movies of old. “You have killed my father, so I must kill you now. Hai ya!” The older man moved about the room in a terrible display of “ninja” moves as everyone doubled over.

 

“Better be careful, old man, you could really hurt yourself doing shit like that,” Michael practically cackled, hunching over to his side.

 

Once the laughter died down, and the boys had a chance to catch their breath, Gavin noticed the news on the television again talking about the picture and he turned up the volume. “Hey Ryan, have you seen this?”

 

“What is it?” Ryan asked as he turned to face the flat screen. The picture of Dark Gent and Michael kissing was once again splayed across the screen, and Ryan felt his chest tighten slightly. “What the fuck is that?”

 

“Apparently, some asshole got a picture of me kissing Dark Gent last night,” Michael admitted. “Granted it’s not a very good picture, and Gavin thinks it’s fake, but…”

 

“But what?” Ryan asked.

 

“But the kiss did happen last night,” Michael added somberly.

 

“Okay,” Ryan started. “So, what’s wrong with that? I mean, did you want it to happen, or…?”

 

“Yeah, I did, but I didn’t fucking know anybody was watching us.”

 

“Does that bother you, or does it bother you that you were caught kissing a man?” Ryan asked curiously with bated breath.

 

“Well… I don’t know.” Michael contemplated the situation for a moment. "You know, it fucking bothers me more than someone was watching me than being caught kissing a dude,” Michael confessed.

 

There was a sense of relief from Ryan, but no one noticed since their attention was still toward Michael. “How do you think they did it? You know, get the picture?” Ryan inquired trying not to shift too much.

 

“The fuck if I know… But when I find out who it was, they’re gonna be in a shit ton of hurt,” Michael confirmed, pounding his fist into his open hand.

 

“That makes two of us,” Ryan muttered under his breath.

 

Geoff clapped against Ryan’s shoulder. “I’m gonna shift the subject a bit here; Nothing against your kiss, Michael… You know, Ryan, you should really think about what I said earlier about coming to work with us,” Geoff once again offered.

 

“Yeah, I’ll definitely think about it.” Ryan lifted his head up as if he were listening to something everyone else couldn’t hear.

 

“Hey Ryan, you should hang with us today and see how things go,” Jack recommended. When the taller man didn’t respond Jack called out his name. “Ryan?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I thought I heard something. I hate to cut this short, but I’ve gotta go. I just remembered I’ve still gotta get to the bank. I’ll try to come back later, but if not, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Ryan shook hands with all of the guys then headed out the door, but not before looking back briefly at Michael and smiled.

 

For the rest of the day, the boys prepared for their next big tournament, playing a number of games to be ready. Michael, feeling the need to always be the best, worked the hardest. Throughout the game play, they teased Gavin for sucking so bad at games, but laughed because they knew he played just for fun. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Gavin was so good with a camera, he probably wouldn’t be working with the others. Plus, he was a master editor, and could have a video ready faster than most.

 

They had a good setup; Geoff and/or Jack would introduce the games--unless Michael found one they missed--they’d play, make videos, be idiots, have fun, and make their fans laugh, among other things. And Gavin would put those videos together, editing them and whatnot as if he were doing something as simple as smiling. Achievement Tower wouldn’t be as big as it was either if the four of them didn’t have a good system; especially after Geoff hired Ryan six months prior to keep his entire automated system from either being tampered with, or destroyed by outside forces. The actual height of the tower changed as the technology became more advanced, and could rise with a push of a button.

 

Later that evening, news of Dark Gent foiling a bank robbery was displayed on the television, and Claudette Pierson was on the scene. Her team from Channel Five surrounded the woman as she prepped for her big moment. As she slipped her ear piece on and picked up her microphone, she heard the voice of the station reporter, and everything transferred to her.

 

“Good evening, Austinopolis! This is Claudette Pierson with another amazing scoop on the self-proclaimed hero known as Dark Gent. This is the second robbery attempt he has stopped in just the last month. Makes you wonder if he’s setting these up himself just for attention. I mean, we had never heard of him until three months ago when he first came on the scene of a four car collision. As you may recall, he was suddenly there, and managed to pull out every single person in each vehicle, only one in critical condition while the other injuries were minor. A video of the accident had been given to Channel Five when we had first arrived.” The video Claudette had mentioned was now playing on the screen.

 

“As you can see from the footage, Dark Gent seemed to be appearing, disappearing, and reappearing like magic. Tonight…” the video faded and the camera was once again on the reporter. “I’m hoping to find out just how he can pop up out of nowhere, and maybe find out if he has any other secrets.”

 

“Turn that shit off,” Geoff complained as he took a swig of his beer then reached for the remote.

 

“No, wait. I wanna see if she does find out anything else,” Michael replied, stopping Geoff.

 

“Already falling in love, Michael? Jesus Christ, you move fast,” Geoff teased, getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, asshole,” Michael responded, turning up the television to hear the report better.

 

“Michael and Dark Gent, sitting in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” Geoff started singing through the refrigerator door.

 

Gavin and Jack couldn’t help but laugh, and Gavin continued the song. “First come love, then comes sex…”

 

“That’s not how it goes, Gavin,” Jack insisted. “It’s ‘first comes love, then comes marriage.”

 

“I know, but do you really think Michael would ever get married?” Gavin questioned, causing Jack to snort as he laughed.

 

“Besides, in Michael’s case, it’s first comes a kiss, then comes the sex,” Geoff egged on as he fell against the couch, already pretty drunk, opening another beer and tossing one to Michael.

 

“Fuck you, guys,” Michael calmly spoke and kept his attention on the television.

 

“Okay, according to one of the witnesses inside the bank, Dark Gent can poof in and out of different places. Care to elaborate on what you just told me,” Claudette said to an older woman who had been trapped in the bank during the hostage situation. She held the microphone to the lady’s mouth.

 

“Well, it was just terrible,” the bitty began. “These crazy people with guns come blazing into the bank, and I thought for sure we were all going to die. I was so scared. I was more scared for the young man and his daughter who had come in to get money out for her birthday.”

 

Claudette tried not to visibly roll her eyes, but she certainly didn’t want to hear any of this old lady’s dreck. “What about Dark Gent? What was it like being rescued by him? Did he do anything else while he was inside the bank? What exactly happened to the robbers?”

 

“Um… well, they were frozen.”

 

“Frozen? What do you mean by frozen?” Claudette leaned in closer as if she meant for it to be a secret.

 

“Yes. Dark Gent froze the three people trying to rob us. He froze them with his eyes; it was the oddest thing I’d ever seen…”

 

Claudette quickly cut off the woman, and asked more questions. “What do you mean he froze them with his eyes? Did ice come from his eyes? Was it more like a ray of ice? Or was it something like Mr. Freeze from the Batman series?”

 

“Hmm… It wasn’t any of those, really. The man’s eyes turned even bluer than they were, and suddenly all three of them were frozen.”

 

“Frozen like they couldn’t move, or frozen like a popsicle?” The newswoman was becoming even more intrigued by the older woman’s story.

 

“Well, I suppose frozen like a popsicle. It didn’t last that long, I’d say about fifteen minutes, but it was enough time to help us get out before having to deal with those people.”

 

“Interesting! Did anything else, _anything_ at all happen while you were in the vicinity of Dark Gent? Did he say anything? Did he do anything else besides freeze the thieves?” Claudette once again set the microphone in front of the woman.

 

“Um… he said not to panic, and that he was there to rescue us. When the bank robbers saw him, they started shooting at him, but it was as if the bullets were either bouncing off of him, or they were just disappearing, because he just stood there like… like a king, you know, regally until they were done.”

 

“So you’re saying he’s full of himself? You heard it here first, folks, Dark Gent is conceited,” the reporter announced.

 

“No, that’s not…”

 

Claudette cut the woman off and started making her way to another person as she spoke to the camera. “It makes you wonder what he’s _really_ up to, and why he’s here. Hello, sir! You were one of the people trapped inside of the bank this afternoon. How are you doing? And how’s your little girl?”

 

“We’re fine, really. We just had a scared mostly. Julia’s doing fine now that Dark Gent has gotten us out of there,” a younger man in his late twenties said.

 

“Oh, is this Julia; hi sweetheart! How are you doing?” Claudette asked very condescending.

 

“I’m fine,” the little five-year-old said. “I was just scared of the bad people, but then the superhero came and he saved us from them.” Julia beamed at the reporter, who sneered internally.

 

“So is he your favorite superhero now?” the woman asked grudgingly.

 

“Yep. He saved me and my daddy, and also wished me a ‘happy birthday,’” the young girl told.

 

“Wow… he sounds wonderful. Let’s go back to your daddy. Tell me, what did you see while you were inside? Did Dark Gent do or say anything that made you wonder what he was really up to? Did you ever at any point think that maybe he set the whole thing up?”

 

The young man gave Claudette the weirdest look. “What are you trying to say? Do you really think Dark Gent would do something like that?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past anyone, really, especially someone with super powers. I mean, think about it. Here’s a man with what seems to be superhuman strength, untouchable by bullets, can freeze people with his eyes, and can apparently disappear and reappear at will. Wouldn’t you wonder if he’s really the bad guy in all this?” Claudette looked directly into the camera when she asked that last question as if to make her audience speculate the superhero.

 

“I don’t think he’d do that. He seemed really nice and helpful, and my daughter trusted him, so that’s good enough for me,” the young man being interviewed mentioned. “I think you need to get your priorities in order, lady.” He took the hand of his little girl and walked off.

 

“Well! I guess he didn’t like my ideas. But what about you, Austinopolis? Think Dark Gent is nothing but a fraud? Do you wonder if he’s all smoke and mirrors and nothing more? Go to our website now and tell us what you think.”

 

The website showed up at the bottom of the screen and Michael immediately pulled out his phone. “What the fuck is this bitch’s problem? I mean, shit, shit talking Dark Gent, trying to get other people to believe that he’s a bad guy? I mean, come on!” Michael shouted to his friends as he put in his two cents on the website.

 

“I think someone’s in love,” Geoff said in a singsong quietly to Gavin.

 

“Will you fucking stop saying that, Geoff?! Jesus fucking Christ! I get it. I kissed the guy, and now you think I’m fucking obsessed.”

 

“Just remember, you said it, not me,” Geoff laughed, putting his hands up as if keeping them clean of the situation.

 

“I’m not obsessed, okay! I just think that the fucking cunt on TV should stop saying stupid shit about the man.”

 

“Okay, okay, geez… Sorry for putting your panties in a bunch,” Geoff teased, and laughed his ass off.

 

“I think Dark Gent will be the one to do that,” Gavin joked with Geoff.

 

“No, he won’t bunch them, he’ll just slip them off _ever-so-gently_ and fuck the shit outta him,” Jack added to the playfulness.

 

“You guys fucking suck…” Michael huffed off to his bedroom like a whiny teenager who didn’t get his way with his parents, and slammed his door.

 

Gavin made his way to Michael’s room, feeling awful for pissing off his friend, and tried to make amends. “Michael?” he called as he knocked on the door. “Michael, please let me in. I’m sorry for what Geoff said, and all.”

 

“No you’re not,” Gavin heard through the door.

 

“Well, I’m sorry for me though,” Gavin pleaded. “I promise I won’t make jokes on your behalf anymore. Please let me in.”

 

Michael opened the door and Gavin smiled goofily at him. “Thanks, Michael.” He entered the bedroom, and Michael closed the door behind him.

 

“Why is Geoff always picking on me, lately? I mean, I know-”

 

“Lately?” Gavin interrupted. “Geoff only started yesterday. Michael, I think you’re making a bigger deal of this than he is.” Gavin made his way over to the two chairs by the sliding glass door and sat on the one inside. Michael then took the one by the door.

 

“Am I? Fuck, Gav, things are all fucking weird for me right now. I almost got kidnapped for fuck knows whatever reason, and then Dark Gent just happens to show up, save me, then…”

 

“Then what?” Gavin asked almost excitedly, as if he was really interested in hearing the next part.

 

“Then he shows up out of the fucking blue while I’m standing on my balcony like… like we’re in some kind of god damn movie, and he’s all sexy and brooding, and all dark voice and I act like some… some… girl.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

Michael blushed at the thought of the kiss, and the feelings he had when it happened. “Nothing, I guess…”

 

“What are you worried about, Michael? Are you worried the world is going to know you shared a kiss with a man, or are you afraid of something else?”

 

“I’m afraid… I’m afraid that… I’m not sure. The last guy I kissed treated me like shit, and then cheated on me with a fucking woman; I haven’t been with anyone since. I just submersed myself into the games to make shit easier for me.”

 

“So, you wouldn’t care if the world knew you were-”

 

Michael interrupted Gavin this time. “Gay? No, I don’t give a fuck about that. It was never about that. Dude, I’m fucking scared, okay. After what happened last night, the last thing on my mind is whether people find out I like guys or not. I didn’t give a fuck that the kiss I had with Dark Gent was splayed all over the fucking world, I was worried about how the fuck someone got that picture in the first place.”

 

“What do you think they wanted? The guys who tried to take you?” Gavin asked sincerely clasping his hands together.

 

“I wish I knew. I have some ideas, but nothing solid. I’m hoping that Dark Gent will find out and tell me ‘cause seriously, I’m so fucking freaked out right now.”

 

“Did you recognize any of their voices?”

 

“No; and only one of them spoke anyway. Wait a minute… Dark Gent totally popped that dude’s ball,” Michael remembered.

 

“Ew, that’s nasty. Is he all right?”

 

“Well, according to Dark Gent the dude is going to survive but… wait! I can search the hospitals and see if any of them had a guy come in with a popped nut sack.” Michael pulled out his phone and started searching for hospitals.

 

“Do you think they’d tell you if…”

 

POOF.

 

“Oh, sorry. I’d thought you’d be alone,” Dark Gent said, giving a slight nod to Gavin.

 

“Oh my god, you’re him; You’re Dark Gent!” Gavin squealed like a fanboy and jumped out of his seat. “Can I get a picture with you?” Gavin struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket and Michael pushed him back into the chair.

 

“Sit down, and shut up, Gav,” Michael scoffed. He turned his attention to Dark Gent. “You know; you should really find a way to knock or something. For all you know, I could’ve been standing here naked, or having sex for all you know.”

 

“You say, ‘you know’ quite often,” Dark Gent jested giving off the slightest of laughs.

 

“Really?” Michael scoffed rolling his eyes. “Are you always an asshole, or just sometimes?”

 

“I’m sorry. Maybe I could call you… that is, if you don’t mind me coming to see you,” Dark Gent smiled.

 

Gavin giggled a little bit; one, because he was still fanboying hard, and two because he could see that Dark Gent liked his friend. “Um, Dark Gent… could I please get a picture with you? Then I could leave and give you two some time alone, eh?” Gavin wiggled his eyebrows, and Dark Gent gave him a curious look.

 

“All right; I suppose that would be okay,” the dark hero agreed.

 

Gavin grabbed his phone, almost nearly dropping it, then wrapped his right arm around Dark Gent’s waist, feeling his rock hard body underneath, and got even more squeal-y. Dark Gent gave a very small smile while Gavin grinned from ear to ear. He set up for _a_ selfie, but instead a number of clicks were heard as he took many pictures. “Cheers. Okay, as promised, I’ll leave you two alone,” he said facetiously, and snickered as he left the room. He waved at Michael like an idiot before he closed the door.

 

“Um, sorry about him. He’s… special,” Michael joked then smiled.

 

“You look so different when you smile,” Dark Gent spoke softly. “I like it.”

 

“Are you… flirting with me?” Michael wondered as he stepped closer to the taller man. “‘Cause if you are, I should probably tell you, I’m not very good at it.”

 

“Wow, an entire sentence without a curse word. I wasn’t sure you could do it,” Dark Gent teased slowly closing the gap between them.

 

Michael stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. “Are you always an asshole?”

 

Dark Gent continued to move closer to Michael. “Only sometimes. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease you until I know you better.”

 

“Is that why you’re here, to get to know me better?”

 

Dark Gent finally found himself beside Michael, and gently pulled him closer so he could see into the smaller man’s eyes. “I’d really like that, actually. Is that okay?”

 

“I don’t know…” Michael pulled away from the superhero, and stepped over to his sliding glass door. This time, his automated curtain was still down, so he wasn’t as worried about someone seeing him. “Have you heard about the picture someone took of us?”

 

“I have. I’ve been looking into who may have access to your place besides you guys and those who work in the building. I haven’t found anything yet, but I’m not giving up.”

 

“Are you _always_ in superhero mode, or do you ever take a break?” Michael questioned as he broke their eye contact and took a seat. “Sit down, you seem like you need a break. By the way, awesome job on that bank robbery today. That fucking bitch, Claudette tried to make you sound like the bad guy.”

 

“I’ve heard. I do watch the news, you know,” Dark Gent mentioned as he sat down. “Are you okay with me being here? You seem nervous.”

 

“I’m not nervous, really, I’m just… I’m not Lois Lane,” Michael said matter-of-factly. “I’m not some damsel who needs constant rescuing from some big strong, sexy superhero.”

 

Dark Gent smiled internally at the word ‘sexy.’ “I never thought you were, Michael. I just knew that I had to save you because I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“Me specifically, or am I just another person you save? Like those people who were interviewed about the robbery; Am I just one of those people?”

 

“Michael, I’m not sure what you’re asking me. If you’re asking if I see you as just another one of my rescues, then no, not at all.”

 

“Then what or who am I to you?”

 

Dark Gent stood up and took Michael by the hand, leading him away from the chairs. “Are you asking if there’s a chance you and I could have something more?”

 

Michael looked up into Dark Gent’s icy blue eyes, losing himself and his train of thought. “Wow, your eyes are so blue…”

 

Dark Gent lifted his hand and gently touched Michael’s face and smiled. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

 

Michael nodded.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now…” Dark Gent said, and Michael, completely lost in the taller man’s eyes nodded again.

 

Dark Gent leaned in and pressed his lips against Michael’s, and Michael melted into the man’s arms. He dared to intensify the kiss, and his fingers slipped into Michael’s thick curls, his tongue pressed through the young man’s lips, and Michael’s tongue shared the same idea.

 

Unfortunately, just as the kiss was getting good, Dark Gent pulled away. He lifted his head listening as Michael was slowly coming out of the moment. “I’m really sorry for cutting this short, but I’ve got to go. I’ll be back a little later. Will you wait for me?”

 

Michael nodded. His speech capability lacked at the moment while his brain rebooted from the most amazing kiss he’d ever had the pleasure to have.

 

“I’ll see you soon.” POOF.

 

Michael sat down on his bed and gently touched his lips. The kiss lingered for a few minutes as Michael came back to Earth. He shook his head and began berating himself for acting like a love-sick puppy, or something equally as sappy. “Are you kidding me? What the fuck was that, Michael? He comes in here all hot and deep sexy voice, and you fall to a puddle at his god damn feet. What are you, twelve?”

 

There was suddenly a large explosion coming from somewhere outside. Michael immediately fell off the bed as the shockwave hit the tower. He ran out of his room to check on his friends, and as he stepped out to the living room, he saw they all had gathered by the large glass window--which thankfully hadn’t shattered--watching the chaos outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are a few more characters from RT/AH that I didn't mention cuz they all have a very small part, including a special appearance by an RvB and a RWBY character. The translation for the Spanish is at the bottom of the chapter. Btw, sorry I meant to post this yesterday, but forgot. But I'm trying to keep it on Mondays.

“The state of downtown Austinopolis is a complete disaster; An utter madhouse!” one of many reporters reported.

 

A swarm of television journalists circled behind a police barrier surrounding Kinda Funny Tower, or what was left of it. A large crowd gathered off to the sides, pushed there by the police, and kept at bay by other law enforcers. Rescue unit arrived, forcing the crowd back even further from the crime scene.

 

One reporter in particular, Claudette Pierson, along with her cameraman managed to slip by law enforcement, and entered the blocked off area in search of someone still alive among the rubble. Her search proved fruitful when she came across a moving hand stuck beneath some rock. “Hey, are you alive in there?” she asked as she approached. The hand waved, and her cameraman set down his camera and helped the person out.

 

The man emerged from the mess, and the cameraman helped the other person keep his balance. Almost immediately, he picked up his camera and pointed it at the man as Claudette laid in on him with a barrage of questions. “Excuse me, sir, are you able to interview with me? Do you know what happened? Where in the building were you when it exploded? Do you think Dark Gent really tried to save you?”

 

The merciless newswoman just piled on question after question on the poor man, who could barely stand, until her cameraman, Blaine, put up his hand as a way to get her to stop. “Give the man a moment, Barb,” he said almost nicely.

 

“Hey! What have I told you about using my real name in public,” Claudette barked and rolled her eyes. “Well, he’s obviously not gonna be much help,” the woman said, and let the man be. “Come on, Blaine, let’s go find someone who _can_ and _will_ talk to us.”

 

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing over there?” A police officer shouted at the correspondents. “Do you have any idea how dangerous this area is? The media circus is over there where the rest of you clowns belong.”

 

Indignant, Claudette began heading over to the press area, but when the police officer turned away, Claudette and Blaine ran even further into the disaster area until they were completely out of sight from all prying eyes.

 

“Okay, they won’t see us here,” Claudette, aka Barbara said. “Let’s see if we can’t find someone else from the wreckage to talk to.” Holding her microphone close, the blonde woman carefully stepped around loads of broken glass, steel, and concrete that littered the ground. “And watch your step.”

 

“What’s this? Claudette Pierson being nice to someone?” Blaine jested sarcastically.

 

“No, ‘cause you’re not just _someone_ , you’re _just_ Blaine,” Claudette respond in kind. “There’s gotta be something or someone here we can use for this fucking broadcast.”

 

“Hey! What are you two doing over here?” a deep sultry voice said. When Claudette and Blaine turned to look, they saw it was Dark Gent. “Don’t you know this area is off limits for a reason?” The superhero teleported beside the two, grabbed them, and then teleported back to the main scene. “You two stay here if you know what’s good for you.”

 

Dark Gent disappeared, going back to accessing the disaster site, saving those he could reach, and helping the police keep the masses wrangled. The two misfits took their chances in getting ‘behind the scenes’ once more. They snuck behind a few cops, but were stopped by one cop in particular: Officer Heyman.

 

“Hey, uh… where do you two think you’re going, eh?” The man asked as he chewed on an old toothpick.

 

“Just trying to get a scoop, officer,” Claudette smiled sweetly. “Do you think we could go back there to do some filming of the wreckage?” Claudette grinned from ear to ear, giving a bit of a flirty flutter of her eyes.

 

Officer Heyman looked her and Blaine over a few times as he stood there deciding whether or not to let them through. “Eh, I don’t know. I smell something funny.”

 

“Sorry, I just cut one,” Blaine announced, and the other two instinctively grabbed their noses.

 

“That’s not what I meant, wise guy,” Officer Heyman said as he scrutinized the man. He got up real close to his face, breathing out the stench of onions and something Blaine couldn’t quite figure out. “You think you’re pretty smart, huh?”

 

“Well, I’d like to think I’m fairly smart, yeah,” Blaine responded non-sarcastically, though that was not how it was taken.

 

Officer Heyman turned his attention back to Claudette when she cleared her throat, which was a sign to Blaine to shut his mouth. “And what do you think you’re doing, huh?” Heyman got right up into Claudette’s face and scowled. “You look familiar.”

 

“Yeah, I’m on the news,” Claudette informed bitchily.

 

“Nah, I’ve seen you somewhere else before,” Heyman said with a hint of a Jersey-type accent as he circled the reporter. “Now… where do I know you from…?”

 

Barbara, i.e. Claudette started to worry, and moved closer to Blaine. “Uh, we should go where the other newscasters are… Well, bye officer. Good luck with your job.” She yanked Blaine--who nearly dropped his camera--quickly away from the cop, and they took off running.

 

Once they reached the press area, she noticed that the journalistic crowd was surrounding Dark Gent and the survivors of the explosion and stamped her foot to the ground. “Fuck! This should be _my_ story! That fucking bastard thinks he’s so great with his super powers, and his… sexy body.”

 

“Bitter, party of one; bitter, party of one,” Blaine said and Claudette slapped him on the arm. “Ow. You know, I’m not the one you’re mad at.”

 

“No, but you’re the closest and easiest punching bag,” Claudette growled. “I’ve gotta find a way to expose him, find out his secrets. Maybe he has a secret identity we can uncover, or a weakness to his powers.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that, _sis_?” Blaine asked snidely.

 

“I _hate_ it when you say it like that. Why do you have to say it like that? You only say it like that when you think I’m being or saying something stupid.”

 

With his eyes and hands, Blaine gestured a ‘duh’ response, and Claudette slapped him again. “Well, you are.”

 

“Fuck you, Blaine!”

 

“How the hell are we going to find out if he has a secret identity? Follow him around? He disappears and reappears out of nowhere, and you think we’ll be to follow him, or even find him. You’re fucking nuts.”

 

“Maybe, but at least I’m gonna try. There has to be someone who knows something. I’m sure he’s made enemies with all the ‘saving people’ shit he’s done.”

 

“And how are you going to find these people?”

 

“You leave that to me…”

 

********

 

Dark Gent stood tall and proud as news broadcasters, newspaper columnists, internet correspondents, and anyone with a smart phone interviewed the man, asking a plethora of questions, mostly about the current incident, but some were a little more interesting.

 

“Dark Gent? Hi, Aaron Marquis, Austinopolis Daily; are you absolutely certain you got everybody out from inside the building?”

 

“Yes, I’m absolutely certain,” Dark Gent responded extremely confidence.

 

“Care to elaborate on that, DG?” “Aaron asked once again, egging the superhero for more.

 

“There isn’t much to tell. I can sense heat signatures, so I could tell when I’ve gotten to all those still alive,” Dark Gent answered as best he could when he described one of his powers to someone who wouldn’t quite understand.

 

“Excuse me, Dark Gent,” another reporter called out. “Hi, I’m Chris Demarais, and I’m from The Chronicle; can you explain how you knew to get most of the people out before the bomb even went off?”

 

“Well, to be honest, I heard the suspicious ticking, and I pinpointed its location. But unfortunately, I didn’t get everyone out. There were some people who didn’t believe me, and stayed behind.”

 

“Well, why didn’t you save them with your teleporting power?” Chris added.

 

“I would have, however, time did not permit me,” Dark Gent said as he lowered his head feeling shame for the loss of those lives.

 

*“Perdóneme, Lopez La Pesado del Sol de Austinopolis; ¿Creó la bomb sí mismo sólo para hacerse ver como un héroe?”

 

For a moment, the rest of the crowd quieted, wondered if Dark Gent would be able to respond to the question asked in Spanish. Dark Gent looked perplexed as he seemed to be searching for a way to answer.

 

**“Nunca haría algo que despreciables a los ciudadanos de esta gran ciudad. Yo nunca intencionalmente daño a cualquier ser humano, a menos que estaban tratando de dañar a otros. Vine a esta ciudad para ayudar a los necesitados, y eso es todo lo que alguna vez hacer,” Dark Gent replied almost flawlessly, and the crowd gasped a bit.

 

Lopez nodded his head and smiled, pleased with the answer, and the crowd went wild with random questions once again. Dark Gent put up a hand to hush the crowd, and pointed to a person with their hand raised. “Do you have a question, ma’am?”

 

“Yes, thank you. Hi, my name is Michaela--but you can totally call me Mica--and I’m a blogger, and my readers wanna know, are you single?” A young, and rather attractive woman with pink highlights on the ends of her hair asked.

 

“Well, Mica, it’s difficult to have a relationship in my situation. I have a tendency to leave at a moment’s notice, and if I were in a relationship, I’d want to give one hundred percent to the one I love.”

 

“Would you consider it when you’re no longer saving the good people of Austinopolis?” she followed up with a big sweet smile.

 

“I wouldn’t say it’s something I haven’t considered. I’ve had relationships before, but in my line of work, a relationship might prove harmful.” Dark Gent suddenly looked somber and receded as he thought about a certain someone.

 

“Sir, I have a question,” a small voice spoke over the crowd with a megaphone.

 

“Yes…” Dark Gent scanned the crowd but couldn’t tell where the megaphone was coming from. “Where are you?”

 

A little girl in a black and red dress emerged from behind several adults. “Hi, my name is Ruby, and I have a question for you,” the little one said sweetly without the megaphone.

 

“Sure, ask me anything,” Dark Gent said with a smile.

 

“How old are you?”

 

Dark Gent had always had questions thrown at him, whether it was about someone he saved, someone he was trying to put away, or something controversial, but never had he been asked this question in his life; well, at least not as Dark Gent. He contemplated answering with some truth about his alien physiology, but he wasn’t really ready for the world to know that he was from another planet. “I’m thirty-five,” he simply said, and that seemed to be enough for the little girl.

 

“Thank you, Dark Gent. I love you,” she said to him before running off.

 

Before replying back to the little girl, several policemen pushed through the press crowd causing them to disperse. Another one stepped up to Dark Gent’s podium. “All right, media circus, it’s time for you to go. We need to talk to Dark Gent, and you need to go publish whatever the hell it is you publish,” the officer said just to get the mob to leave.

 

As Dark Gent was preparing to depart, he heard one of the reporters ask about the picture of the shared kiss between he and Michael, but paid no mind to it. He nodded a thank you to the officer and popped out, popping into his apartment. The place was dark since it was so late it was nearly morning, and turned on a lamp, revealing his bedroom. The not-to-large bedroom consisted of his queen-sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a clock upon it, a small dresser holding up a television, which he rarely used, a few family pictures hanging against beige wallpaper, and a window with the curtain still drawn. He let out a breath, removed his costume and mask, and got into the shower.

 

Michael was plaguing the man’s thoughts at the moment as the hot water hit every single muscle on his tired body. He may have been indestructible, but he still felt the aches that came with a hard day. He thought about their recent kiss, the one that left the lingering press of Michael’s lips against his own. Then he thought about what he had said to the blogger when asked about relationships. He knew he was attracted to Michael, and he knew he wanted to know him, but as ‘Ryan the tech guy’ they were just friends. But when he donned that mask, he was someone special, and Michael already seemed smitten with the hero.

 

Ryan shut off the water and got out, toweling off quickly. It was almost sunrise, and Ryan really hoped he could get some sleep before having to start it all over again. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and remembered he had asked Michael to wait for him. If it weren’t for the fact that it was Michael he was going to see, he wouldn’t have bothered. Before he got dressed, he decided to take a shot in the dark, and text him as Ryan.

 

6:22am: Hey, it’s Ryan. I know it’s early, but are you guys still awake after that explosion?

 

Ryan waited a good solid ten minutes before he decided that maybe Michael had already gone to sleep. He set his phone down on the nightstand, and turned off the lamp, snuggling into his blanket all nice and cozy. A few minutes passed, and just as Ryan had started to feel the pull of sleep, his phone vibrated. He opened his eyes and looked at the phone.

 

6:35am: Hey man! Yeah we’re still awake. We’ve been up drinking and talking about the shit that happened. You down for joining?

 

6:36am: Nah. I’m getting sleepy. I’ll see you guys later. You should get some sleep too.

 

6:37am: I’ll get it soon. Night man.

 

Ryan got up and sighed. He was so tired after his long day, and he really wanted to recuperate, but he also really wanted to see Michael, and that trumped sleep. He got dressed and slipped on his mask, and combed his hair back, adding some hair gel. “At least I don’t have to drive over there,” he said aloud to himself.

 

POOF.

 

Dark Gent teleported to Michael’s balcony, being mindful after what the lad had said about his privacy. He gently rapped against the sliding glass door, and after a couple of minutes, Michael pulled back the curtain and smiled. He hurriedly opened the door, and ushered the superhero inside.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Michael admitted. “Are you okay? I figured you were probably right at the heart of the explosion.”

 

“I was; the entire tower had been completely destroyed. I couldn’t save a lot of them,” Dark Gent confided, taking Michael in his arms, bringing the young man’s face to meet his own.

 

“Do you know how many died?”

 

Dark Gent shook his head. “They’re still doing a body count. I just helped them dig up all the corpses.”

 

“Wow, when you say it like that it sounds so grim. How do you deal with all that death?” Michael pulled away from him but only to sit down. He patted the seat beside him gesturing to other man.

 

Dark Gent took a seat before answering the question. “It’s hard, but I guess it gets a little easier with time. I hope you never have to deal with it.”

 

“That makes two of us. I still think about how I was almost kidnapped the other day, and now I’m thinking about what you go through what, on a daily basis?”

 

Dark Gent grimaced. “Almost. Some days are a little lighter than others. I prefer the lighter ones. Give me a bank robbery any day as long as no one gets shot or killed.”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Michael asked, deciding to change things up a little. “What is the source of your powers?”

 

“You know, there are exactly five people on the entire planet who know that answer. And each would die before ever revealing that secret.” Dark Gent chuckled a little bit. “Would you be willing to do the same if I answered that question?” The question wasn’t threatening, just simply a question.

 

“Maybe we should save that question for another time then,” Michael suggested, chuckling a little as well, a little more out of fear than funny. “You know, you said something the first time we talked that I don’t think you meant to say, but now I do wanna know. Are you an alien? ‘Cause you mentioned something about not having a certain problem on Earth…” Michael trailed off in hopes that Dark Gent would finish his sentence.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to push?”

 

“That was only about your secret identity, if I recall,” Michael spouted, jumping out of his seat. “You never said I couldn’t ask about you being an alien.”

 

“Why do you wanna know so badly?” Dark Gent asked as he stood up. He drew Michael close again, and gazed into his eyes. “Why does that matter to you?”

 

“Because I’m falling for you, and I wanna know what I’m getting myself in to…” Michael couldn’t help but divulge. “I don’t even know who you are, and I’m falling for you. I’ve known you for two whole days, and I’m falling for you. All I’m asking is if you’re an alien.”

 

“Would that change the way you feel about me?”

 

“I don’t know. Are you the kind of alien that sprouts like, a tail, or horns, or like, tentacles or something?” Michael asked very seriously, with a very small hint of a laugh.

 

“No tentacles, I can tell you that. I’m not some Japanese anime,” Dark Gent jested. “I won’t sprout a tail, horns, or any of the like, I promise.”

 

“So, does that mean you’re actually an alien?”

 

Dark Gent inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes. “I come from a planet called Titius. It’s in the Megelac Galaxy more than two hundred million miles from your galaxy,” Dark Gent revealed. “Is that what you wanted to know, Michael?”

 

“I wanna know more. I wanna know everything about you.”

 

“But see, that’s the problem. If I tell you any more information, someone could use that against me.”

 

“How?” Michael asked curiously, stepping away from the superhero and walked closer to his bed, facing away.

 

Dark Gent quickly spun him around. “Through you.”

 

“But why? Why would they care if I knew that you’re an alien?”

 

“Michael, someone tried to kidnap you two days ago. You don’t know why, and neither do I.”

 

“Yeah, but that had nothing to do with you,” Michael said excitedly.

 

“Maybe not that time, but the next time it could.” Dark Gent kept his voice calm despite feeling the need to yell. “Michael, I don’t want to scare you, but what happened to you was nothing compared to what some people might do just for a little information. I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t fall for you, I can’t...”

 

“But you are, aren’t you?”

 

“Which is why it’s imperative you don’t know anything about me. If anyone found out about us… things could be disastrous.”

 

“Fuck…” Michael said. “The picture of us kissing; that’s all over the fucking internet.”

 

“Shit! I mean… I overheard one of the reporters after the press conference asking about that picture, but since the interview was over, I didn’t really think much of it. If someone learns about us, learns that we’ve become more than that picture, even if it’s a little bit, they could use you against me.”

 

Michael cupped Dark Gent’s face, and he softened almost instantly. It was the first time he felt Michael’s touch and he liked it. He even leaned into it a little bit. “Look, I like you, you like me…”

 

“You like Dark Gent, not me,” he said, forgetting his bearings. “Michael, we can’t do this. As much as I want, we just can’t. I’d rather pretend I don’t know you at all than risk losing you.”

 

“Then let me get to know the real you,” Michael offered, his hand suggesting Dark Gent remove his mask.

 

“I can’t do that either. If you knew my identity, anyone looking to hurt me just might kill you. I can’t do that, I’m sorry.”

 

POOF.

 

Before Michael could say another word on the matter, Dark Gent disappeared. Michael was exhausted from being up all night, and his emotions were running high. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks, and he wiped them away quickly. He got into bed, took off his glasses, and curled up tight in his blanket, thinking about what Dark Gent said, especially the part about the hero’s true self. He really wanted to know more than anything who Dark Gent was.

 

********

 

Ryan woke up around three thirty in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and stretched, still feeling tired. He was grateful to finally have a decent sleep considering his job choice. The conversation from the previous night played in his mind. He had long since fallen for Michael, which was why he pursued the lad as Dark Gent in the first place. Ryan was just a boring tech guy who loved to play video games; Dark Gent was a superhero. Ryan was too shy to ask Michael out, and Dark Gent had the confidence he lacked. But now he was realizing that it was a bad move to let Michael fall for a lie.

 

He got out of bed to use the bathroom, and then start the coffee. He was an old fashioned type of guy being raised in Georgia with his folks, Burnie and Ashley Haywood, so he still had an answering machine. He noticed the red light flashing and pressed play.

 

“Hi sweetie. Just seeing how you’re doing. We heard about the explosion and wanted to make sure you’re all right. We know you have super powers and all, but we still worry. Give us a call when you get this,” his mother said.

 

The machine beeped and another message began to play. “Hey son, it’s your dad. Usually you call by now, so something must be up. Please call your mom back when you get this ‘cause you know, she worries about you. Talk to you soon,” he heard his father speak.

 

Once again the infernal contraption beeped and another message started. “Hey, it’s Geoff. Michael needs someone to play games with today, and I’ve got too much shit to do, and Jack and Gavin are out of town. Come babysit him, will ya?” The faintest sound of Michael calling out, “I don’t need a fucking babysitter,” could be heard in the background. “I don’t think he should be alone,” Geoff continued. “Talk to you soon.”

 

The machine finished up, and reset itself while Ryan stood by drinking his coffee. He picked up his landline and called Geoff to find out his status. The phone rang a few times then Geoff picked up. “Hello?”

 

“It’s Ryan. Yeah, I guess I could come babysit Michael. Have you left yet?” Ryan chuckled a bit.

 

“I’m already out of the tower. You should head over there now, though so Michael doesn’t get lonely,” Geoff teased.

 

“Okay, I’ll head over there now. Have a good day!” Ryan was more than happy to oblige when it came to Michael, and now maybe he could try as himself since Dark Gent had rejected the lad.

 

He got dressed into his costume, stuffing his mask into a small pocket on his hip, then wore his street clothes over it. He grabbed his comb and a pocket-sized tube of hair gel which he stuffed into his jeans pocket, and then ran his fingers through his hair, giving it a fluffy yet limp-y look. He slipped his socks and shoes on and headed out the door.

 

Ryan kept an ear out for anything that seemed amiss, but so far it was quiet. That worried him a bit, but if he worried about the quiet too much, he’d lose his mind. So instead, he kept him mind occupied with the thought of spending the rest of the day with Michael, and quite possible the evening. He had to go the long way to avert any suspicion, and drove his car to Achievement Tower.

 

With the ding of the elevator door, Ryan’s heart fluttered a little. He had really fallen hard for Michael, and he worried he would show that. He played it cool when he opened the door to the penthouse and saw Michael was already setting up by the game television when Ryan closed the door.

 

“Oh, hey. You know, I don’t need a babysitter, okay. I’m fine, I’ll be fine, I don’t need anyone to watch me,” Michael went on, standing up to fix a cable connecting the consoles to the television.

 

“Hey, I’m just here to play some games,” Ryan joked, walking over to the fridge to grab himself a refreshing beverage. “Want a beer?”

 

“Sure. But if I don’t fix this fucking shit, we’re not gonna be playing much of anything,” Michael complained.

 

“Here, let the expert fix it. That’s what I’m here for, right? Ryan, the tech guy?” Ryan handed Michael his beer and set his drink down to work on the cables. While Michael was trying to open his beer, Ryan used his power that controlled all thing technological, also known as technopathy and fixed the problem internally. “There you go; it should work now.”

 

Michael went to test it out, and voila, working consoles. “How the fuck did you do that so fast? What are you, magic or something?”

 

“Sort of,” Ryan chuckled, and Michael heard something familiar in the way he said that, but it didn’t quite stick so he couldn’t remember what it was. “I’m great with technology, which is probably why I’m the tech guy.”

 

“And a damn good one, too,” Michael praised. He plopped back down on the floor and continued to set things up while Ryan scoured the kitchen for snacks.

 

“Hey, you got anything good here to eat?” Ryan asked searching for something he liked.

 

“Just look around, we got lots of food. Hey, how come you don’t drink?”

 

“Um, I just don’t. I don’t really like the taste of beer, and the other stuff just tastes bad. I could ask you why do you drink?”

 

“I guess I like the way this shit tastes. Also, I like the way it makes me feel. I’m fun when I’m drunk,” Michael disclosed.

 

“Ew, I wouldn’t want to know how shit tastes,” Ryan laughed. He finally found the snacks he wanted--chips and chocolate-covered pretzels--and sat down beside his friend. “I mean, by all means, it’s all yours.”

 

“You’re not funny, Ryan,” Michael fake-laughed. “Give me those,” he said and stole the bag of chips.

 

“Keep ‘em, I got what I wanted.”

 

Michael and Ryan bantered and played for the next two hours, with minor interruptions such as bathroom breaks, and snack and drink refills. Ryan always kept an ear open for any trouble in the city, but it seemed that everything was going well. The sun set and the two playing stopped to take a breather.

 

“I kicked your ass so hard in that game, Ryan, admit it,” Michael started as he got up to stretch then walked over to the fridge to grab another beer.

 

“Yeah, whatever. I was really fucking close, and you know it. I’ll get you the next time.”

 

“Heads up,” Michael called out, throwing another Diet Coke at Ryan.

 

The tech guy was not expecting it, and turned around completely missing the drink. “Shit,” Ryan shouted, then picked up the drink. “Next time warn a guy.”

 

Michael stood still in the kitchen for a moment. The way his friend had said ‘shit’ struck a chord. It sounded really familiar, and his mind played the scene between he and Dark Gent from earlier that morning. “What did you say?”

 

“I said, next time warn a guy. I wasn’t expecting you to throw a drink at me.” Ryan noticed Michael was contemplating something and looked at him curiously. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, just thinking… and a little bit drunk,” Michael laughed, and made his way back to the living room. “Another game?”

 

“Sure; Let’s play some GTA,” Ryan suggested as he opened his soda.

 

“Okay, but after I wanna play some Mario Party,” Michael mentioned grabbing a handful of chips.

 

“I suck at games like that.”

 

“Then I’ll just kick your ass again,” Michael chuckled.

 

“I’ve never fucking played it!” Ryan exclaimed. “Of course you’re gonna kick my ass.”

 

Michael laughed his ass off as he set up the game, and Ryan threw a pretzel at the lad, laughing along with him.

 

The two began playing, but Michael, still thinking about the similarities in sound between Ryan and the man he’d fallen for, decided to ask Ryan questions to get to know him better. “Hey, Ry; are you originally from Texas?”

 

“No, I came from Titi… er, Georgia. My parents still live there, and I visit them quite often.”

 

“You really close to your parents?”

 

“Yeah, pretty close. I have a younger brother too, but he’s off at college right now,” Ryan disclosed taking a drink of his Diet Coke.

 

“What part of Georgia are you from?”

 

“Columbus; it’s the second largest city in the state,” Ryan said feeling dumb. The last thing he wanted to talk about was the size of the city he hailed from. “What about you? Are you from here?”

 

“Nah, I’m from New Jersey. When’s your birthday?”

 

Ryan had to stop and think about that question before he answered considering birthdays on Titius were different than the ones on Earth. Instead, he opted to use the day that his Earthly parents found him. “Um, December sixth. Yours?”

 

“July twenty-fourth. How come you’re so good with tech stuff?” Michael quickly asked. He was hoping he could catch Ryan off guard and get the answer he was looking for.

 

“School, I guess. How else does one get good at stuff?”

 

“Practice; that’s how I get good at games. Hey, what do you think of Dark Gent?”

 

“Not much, I suppose. I know he’s a superhero who gets a lot of shit from the media. And I know you’ve kissed him,” Ryan casually mentioned.

 

“Yeah…” Michael remembered fondly.

 

“Is he a good kisser?”

 

“Why do you wanna know?”

 

“I was just curious… Say, Michael, total shot in the dark here, but uh… would you like to have dinner with me, sometime, maybe?” Ryan asked as boldly as he could, which meant by the end of the sentence the upper inflection was kind of high.

 

“Why Ryan, are you asking me on a date?” Michael asked playfully.

 

“I’m trying to, but I kinda suck at this.”

 

“Nah, you’re doing fine.”

 

“So, is that a yes, or should I just assume you’re not interested because you shared that kiss with Dark Gent?” Ryan teased somewhat.

 

“Yes, I’ll go out with you. Geez, the whole world sees you kiss one man, and it fucks up your life,” Michael joked and laughed awkwardly.

 

“Does it bother you when someone teases you about that kiss?” Ryan wondered as he stood up, done with sitting on the floor.

 

“It’s more than that… it’s kinda complicated, I guess,” Michael started, standing as well. “You know what; fuck Dark Gent.”

 

Ryan gave Michael a curious look. “Not Dark Gent’s biggest fan?”

 

“You know, Ryan, I wanna know more about you, not talk about Dark Gent. Can we do that?”

 

“Sure; Ask me anything,” Ryan said with a hint of hesitation. The look of disdain for Dark Gent on Michael’s face troubled him. If the young man was angry at the superhero, and found out Ryan’s true identity, and Michael made the connection, he worried he could lose him twice.

 

“Hey, you interested in making that date for tonight?” Michael wondered with a small smirk on his face.

 

“Well, I’m not exactly dressed for dinner,” Ryan pointed out, and Michael chuckled.

 

“I think you look okay. Let’s do this; I’m hungry, and I’m pretty sure you are too, so let’s go out right now.”

 

“Okay, let’s do it. Where would you like to go?” Ryan asked while pushing a feeling of dread aside.

 

“You asked me, so you choose,” Michael stated.

 

“Hold that thought,” Ryan commented. “Let me use the bathroom first, and we’ll leave when I’m finished.”

 

“Sure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Spanish part of this chapter:  
> *Question: Forgive me, Lopez The Heavy from the Austinopolis Sun; Did you create the bomb itself only to make you look like a hero?
> 
> **Response: I would never do something that despicable to the citizens of this great city. I would never purposely harm any human being unless they were trying to harm others. I came to this city to help those in need, and that is all I will ever do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is a trigger warning, but there is a little bit of talk about torture, but it's brief, and hopefully not too gruesome to think about. Just wanted to put that out there.

Ryan closed the bathroom door and teleported to his apartment to quickly clean up. He mentally slapped himself a few times for Dark Gent’s mess with Michael, and he fretted it might interfere with trying to win Michael over as himself. Staring at himself in the mirror, the man sighed. All he wanted was to be with Michael, and he knew that in order to do that, he might actually have to be a bit more like his alter ego. He took another deep breath, releasing it slowly.

 

Ryan put on some deodorant just to make sure he didn’t smell--which was more of a formality then anything--and combed his hair before letting it shag against the sides of his head. “I need a haircut,” he uttered to himself. “Sometimes I wish I had super speed so I could get things done much quicker.” The taller man splashed his face with water, and dried off swiftly, then popped back to Michael’s bathroom and prepared himself to step out when he heard a familiar voice calling for him; well, more like calling for his true self.

 

While Ryan had poofed home for a little bit, Michael took the opportunity to freshen up as well. He entered his room and closed the door; he decided to change his clothes despite the earlier conversation about looking fine with what both of them were wearing. Michael opened his dresser and pulled out a beanie, and contemplated wearing one, but caught a glance of himself in the mirror and decided against it. He did however, change from glasses to contacts.

 

The thoughts running through Michael’s head while getting ready were of their previous conversation when he heard the way Ryan said a word the exact same way Dark Gent did. He wondered why it struck him so hard, and why it made him so curious. It wasn’t the first time he had heard someone say something similar to someone else, and he’d never made a big deal of it before; but for some reason the similarities in their voices hit a nerve, and he wanted to know why. Somewhere inside, even if he wasn’t entirely aware of it, the lad suspected Ryan might be keeping a secret.

 

“Dark Gent, I need to see you,” Michael said quietly. “I know you think we shouldn’t see each other, but… I need to see you…”

 

Ryan sighed once again; he wanted to go to Michael, to see him as Dark Gent, to kiss the smaller man, but he feared that the more he visited the lad, the more he’d want to reveal himself. Besides, he had an actual date with Michael and he didn’t want to ruin it.

 

“Michael?” Ryan called out after he stepped out of the bathroom. The taller man made his way to Michael’s bedroom, and saw the shorter man standing in front of his mirror blinking excessively. “Putting in your contacts?” he asked as he leaned against the doorframe folding his arms against his chest.

 

“Oh shit,” Michael cried out startled. “Don’t fucking sneak up on me like that.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine, I was just expec... It’s fine.”

 

“You were expecting…?” Ryan asked trying to get Michael to admit he was waiting for Dark Gent.

 

“It’s nothing. So, where are you taking me?”

 

Ryan hadn’t thought about that and he felt like an idiot trying to come up with something on the spot. “How about Reuben’s?”

 

“Sounds great! Let’s go.”

 

Michael walked ahead of Ryan as they headed out. They got into Ryan’s car and the drive there was pretty quiet except for the music playing on the radio. Michael seemed preoccupied with his thoughts about Dark Gent, while Ryan just wasn’t sure of what to talk about. They had a great conversation while they played video games, but now that they were on a real date, and things felt awkward.

 

“You okay?” Ryan asked finally breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Michael simply replied.

 

“Should we maybe not do this? I feel like you’re not interested…”

 

“No, I wanna do this. Look, Ry, it’s not that I’m not interested, you’re a great guy. You’re cool, you’re actually really attractive, you’re not too bad at video games,” Michael chuckled. “You’re nice, and…”

 

“I’m not a certain superhero?” Ryan dared to probe.

 

“Am I that transparent?” Michael asked with a small smile. “But he’s out of reach, and he’s not interested in me.”

 

“I don’t believe that. I’ll bet he shares your feelings,” Ryan divulged, acknowledging his feelings even if Michael was oblivious.

 

“Yeah? And what are you, a Dark Gent expert?” Michael asked with a bitchy tone.

 

“Yes,” Ryan mumbled but Michael didn’t hear. “Maybe we should just…”

 

“No, I want to go out with you. I’m sorry, I know I’m being an asshole; it’s just… I mean, if you kissed someone, and cause them to fall for you, would you… I’m not being fair. Ryan, this is about you and me, and not the mysterious superhero,” Michael said aloud. “Who just leaves you high and fucking dry after making you fall in love with him, then telling you it’s pretty much over,” he said somewhat under his breath.

 

Ryan, of course, sonar ears or not, could hear every word. He wanted to stop the car right then and there and embrace the smaller man, and kiss him passionately, revealing his true identity, and then whisk Michael away to anywhere in the entire world. But he didn’t, and they arrived at their destination.

 

Dinner was a similar experience to the car ride, which made the entire night a bit uncomfortable for our secret hero. He couldn’t help his feelings, but every single time Michael brought up his doppelgänger, it felt like a knife stabbing him in the gut. It was like he didn’t even stand a chance with the shorter man when competing against himself. Finally, Ryan shifted their conversation to all things gaming, and that brought Michael out of his Dark Gent funk, and more into their date.

 

By the end of the evening, the date had gone fairly well. Ryan was able to keep Michael’s attention, and kept the conversation off the hero. Even the exchange in the car steered clear of the masked man, and Ryan was glad for that. He walked Michael back to the penthouse, and both stepped inside.

 

“I had a really great time tonight, Ryan. Thank you,” Michael started as he closed the door. “Thanks for getting my mind off of certain people.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” Ryan smiled.

 

Michael couldn’t help but notice that Ryan’s smile looked really familiar but ignored it. “I like your smile.”

 

“Yeah, well I like yours too. I know your persona for gaming is utter asshole, but you should smile a lot more often. You look different when you smile.”

 

An alarm went off in Michael’s head after Ryan’s spoke. It was too much of a coincidence for the man he was with to sound an awful lot like the man he loved. “What? What did you just say?” Michael asked softly.

 

“I said you look different when you smile. You know… nice,” Ryan grinned, not realizing he had just said the same thing he told Michael as Dark Gent during their second encounter.

 

“Are you flirting with me, Ryan?” Michael asked in the same exact manner he did the first time his smile was mentioned.

 

That was when it hit Ryan. _Fuck_. He hadn’t realized he was saying the same things as his alter ego, but he was, and now he worried that Michael had caught on. “Um… something like that,” the gent said, hoping it was enough.

 

Michael moved in closer to the taller man, and smiled. “I’ve gotten a little better with flirting,” he started seductively, trying to get Ryan to break.

 

“That’s great, um, to hear. I hope it continues to get better.” _Fuck_.

 

“Yeah, maybe you could help me with that.” Michael leaned in and kissed Ryan, who resisted at first, but melted almost immediately, and threaded his fingers into Michael’s hair, deepening the kiss; and that was when Michael knew.

 

Michael dared to take it further and led them to the couch, never pulling away, and Michael pulled Ryan atop him as both men lied down against the couch. Michael’s hands were everywhere on Ryan, touching him in places the older man hadn’t been touched in years. Ryan lost himself in the moment, wanting so desperately to be with the lad, but just as things started to get heavy, Ryan pulled away. Michael had started to take off the man’s shirt, which would have revealed his superhero suit underneath.

 

The taller man quickly got up, and sat down at the end of the couch where Michael’s feet were. “I’m sorry…”

 

“Why? Why did you stop? I thought things were going great,” Michael confessed a little flustered. “I wanna keep going.”

 

“We can’t…”

 

“Why not? Don’t you want me?” Michael sat up and scooted closer to Ryan. “I want you.” His hands slid into Ryan’s hair, and Ryan pressed against his hand.

 

“I do want you, but-”

 

“But what?” Michael interrupted. “Isn’t this what we both want?”

 

Ryan cupped Michael’s face and Michael used that as a chance to kiss him again. At first, Ryan let it continue and the kiss intensifying once again, leading Michael to climbed on top of Ryan, straddling the gent. The smaller man could feel just how much Ryan was enjoying the moment, and rubbed against him.

 

Ryan pulled away from the kiss, but didn’t move from their new position. “Michael, you’re doing that on purpose.”

 

“Yep. But you’re not complaining, are you?”

 

“I don’t know if we should do this right now,” Ryan confided, and carefully slipped out from under Michael.

 

“Why? What are you afraid of?” Michael dared as he stood up. He stepped up on the couch and towered over the usually taller man, and stared hard into Ryan’s eyes.

 

“I’m not afraid of anything, Michael, I-”

 

Michael sank down and grabbed the man’s face kissing him firmly. Ryan grabbed both of his wrists and pushed him away and Michael got mad. “Are you gonna do it again?”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“You know, at first I thought you were doing it to protect me, but now I think you’re scared,” Michael said loudly, jumping off the couch but never looking away from Ryan.

 

“Michael I-”

 

“The kiss is what gave it away. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Did you think that when ‘Ryan’ and I got together I wouldn’t know the difference? Your kiss never changed; it had the same fucking intensity as it did when you were in your costume, or whatever you call it.” Michael stepped away from Ryan and covered his eyes in frustration. “And your eyes… and your smile… they’re all the same.”

 

Ryan sighed heavily as he hung his head. “What do you want me to say?” he asked with the same dark voice he used as Dark Gent.

 

“There it is… the truth. Your voice… I want you to tell me why. I want you to tell me everything.”

 

“I told you I can’t do that. Don’t you understand, you could be…” Ryan trailed off as he faced away from Michael.

 

There was a long pause of silence until Michael spoke up. “What? I could be what?” he screamed.

 

“You could be killed!” Ryan shouted back. The gent sat down and took a deep breath before continuing a little softer. “I wish I could make you understand…”

 

“What I understand is that you… you… you… ARGH!” Michael punched the couch arm, hitting the wooden frame causing his knuckles to bleed.

 

“Michael, I never meant for this to happen. I don’t know, maybe I did. Maybe I _wanted_ to get caught. All I really wanted was to get to know you, and hopefully be with you, but I was too fucking shy to do it on my own, and I got the perfect opportunity to be a part of your life as Dark Gent after the abduction attempt. He had the confidence I lacked to talk to you as more than just ‘the tech guy,’ but after what happened with the explosion, and being asked if I had ever had a relationship, I realized just how dangerous it could be if I kept pursuing you as Dark Gent. So, I finally racked up enough fucking courage to ask you out on my own, but you were so… upset about Dark Gent dumping you, I didn’t know if you’d ever look at _me_ the way you look at him.”

 

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Ryan gingerly grasped Michael by the shoulders and led him to the kitchen; Michael let him. “Let’s get that cleaned up.”

 

Michael kept quiet about his pain, but it shone on his face. Ryan ran some cool water against the younger man’s knuckles and Michael hissed slightly. The lad was still reeling and his adrenaline was pumping, but his hand still hurt. Ryan very gently washed the drying blood off Michael’s hand, then turned off the sink, and wrapped a small towel around it. Both of them made their way back to the living room and sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

 

The room was eerily silent for the next couple hours. Neither one moved from where they sat; there was no need to move, nor was there a reason. Every once in a while someone would breathe heavily getting the other’s attention, but nothing was said.

 

Michael was holding his hand, squeezing his palm and the back of his hand every time the pain shot through. His gaze wandered the room, from the floor to the ceiling, to the little details in the walls, while Ryan just stared at the floor, and sometimes his hands. There was a little bit of Michael’s blood that dried on his index finger. He was glad there hadn’t been an emergency at that moment, although it would make for a great distraction. He didn’t want any of what was happening to be interrupted by some stupid idiot.

 

Ryan was the first to move. He stood up tall and walked over to Michael. Without a word, he gently grabbed Michael by the arm and led the lad to his room. Michael, still a bit angry, didn’t question it and allowed Ryan to lead him. Once inside, Ryan closed the door.

 

“Your room is more private,” Ryan began, and sat on the chair he always sat in as Dark Gent, and patted the seat next to him for Michael. Rolling his eyes, Michael obliged, and took a seat, but sat on the far corner, not too close to Ryan. “I know you’re angry with me…” the gent started. “So, I’m going to answer any questions you have until you feel satisfied.”

 

“Do you really think it’s about that, Ryan? Do you think that’s why I’m angry?”

 

“I can’t tell what you’re angry about. You were already angry at me for dumping you yesterday, and I’m pretty sure you’re mad about me not telling you the truth about who I am. I’m guessing you’re perturbed over the fact that I caused you to slam your fist into the couch arm. So, tell me, Michael; what are you angry about?” Ryan said very calmly.

 

“If you were so fucking worried about me being in danger, then why did you fucking pursue me as Ryan? If you wanted to get caught, that’s great for you, but you shouldn’t have given me this fucking bullshit about how me knowing the truth about you could get me killed. You’re the reason I know in the first place, ‘cause you couldn’t fucking help yourself,” Michael yelled not-so-calmly.

 

“Fine, maybe I was selfish, but I couldn’t help my feelings for you. But it wasn’t bullshit; someone could find out the truth and come after you.”

 

“Then let them fucking come after me. You’ll just save me before they can hurt me, just like you did with those other assholes,” Michael reminded, hopping up out of the chair. He began pacing the room, unable to sit still.

 

“It’s not always that easy, Michael.” Ryan stood up and stopped Michael in his tracks, holding him still. He tried to get the lad to look at him, but Michael couldn’t face him yet. “Michael, please look at me.”

 

“No. You’ll just fucking hypnotize me with those fucking eyes of yours. I’m not falling for it again.”

 

“Fine, then just listen. Who I am, what I represent pisses a lot of people off. I’ve had numerous death threats since I decided to become this superhero. I’ve even been nearly blown up during a press conference. I’ve made so many enemies, it’s hard to tell which way they’re coming from. And if even one of those people catches wind that Dark Gent is in a relationship, they wouldn’t hesitate to use you to get to me. And if they feel they’ve got what they needed from you, they won’t hesitate to kill you.

 

“I thought that if I could get you to like me, and forget about Dark Gent, then you’d be safe. No one knows my identity, so if you were dating a boring tech guy then it wouldn’t be such a big deal. I really was just trying to protect you.” Ryan gently caressed Michael’s upper arms hoping the younger man would just look at him.

 

“How bad can it get?” Michael asked snootily yet concerned.

 

“Do you really want to know that answer?”

 

“Not really.” Michael looked up into Ryan’s eyes finally. “Okay, maybe I kinda do. I don’t know. Fuck, Ryan, why did you do this?”

 

“Because I’m a fucking chicken shit. But do you think if I had never introduced myself as Dark Gent you’d be interested in me?”

 

“Ryan, I don’t even know you. Now I really don’t know you; but I think that if we had hung out like we did today, then yeah, I think I’d be interested. I mean, you’re no Dark Gent,” Michael laughed a little, and Ryan smiled.

 

“Smart ass.”

 

“So what now? I mean, I’m still pretty pissed off at you, and-”

 

Ryan didn’t let Michael finish his sentence and kissed him vehemently, the two practically melding as one. The kiss felt like it last forever, but after about two minutes, they broke apart. “Still pissed at me?” Ryan asked.

 

“Now more than ever,” Michael said, but not angrily. “You can’t just solve your problems by kissing me. We have to talk about this shit. I don’t really know you, and I wanna know who you are. I’m pretty sure you’d like to know more about me. Amirite?”

 

“Yes, I would love to know all about you. But I have to ask you again… because this is really, really serious. Are you willing to die for my secrets? Because, Michael, I don’t want you to die, but I want you to know who I am. So, I have to know, are you willing to lose your life for mine?”

 

“Your secrets are that important?” Michael questioned skeptically.

 

“I’m an alien from another galaxy with powers beyond belief, who could destroy this world if I chose to single-handedly. If those people who find me a threat, or think I’m more than I seem, they’ll stop at nothing to get rid of me. So yeah, my secrets are pretty important. If I tell you about myself, my weaknesses would be included, because I trust you... so it all goes back to that question…” Ryan stared intensely at Michael, wondering what was going through the younger man’s head. He didn’t want Michael to say yes, but he didn’t want him to say no either.

 

“Can I decide after you tell me everything?”

 

“I want to say yes because of how I feel about you, but-”

 

“I thought you trusted me?” Michael inquired.

 

Ryan nodded his head. “I do trust you… but I don’t want you to die for me.”

 

“So, you want to tell me, but you don’t want to tell me. Is that right? Am I right in saying that? ‘Cause I don’t want to die either, but… I want to know everything. What sort of things do you think ‘they’ would do to me if they found out I knew who you were?” Michael asked, fearful of the answers, but curious nonetheless.

 

“A number of horrible things; They might start off with beating the shit out of you with a number of different blunt objects; there’s the possibility of using electricity, giving you constant shocks until you scream; then there’s the possibility they’ll kill others in front of you to show you that they’re very serious-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough. I can’t fucking listen to anymore of this, I ‘m sorry,” Michael cried out.

 

“I’m sorry, but you asked; I was just answering your question.” Ryan stepped away from Michael, figuring the younger man didn’t want to be that close to the reason he was frightened. The gent walked over to the sliding glass door and sighed heavily. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

Michael didn’t answer right away. The lad was too busy thinking about the possibilities of torture if he knew anything more about the guy he had fallen for so deeply. He wanted nothing more than to take Ryan in his bed at that moment, to forget about what was just said, or any of the horrible things that could happen. He turned to look at his superhero in plain clothes and lowered his head. “I don’t want you to go, but…”

 

In a flash, Ryan popped away from the glass door to directly in front of Michael, and the younger man jumped back. “Jesus, Ryan, don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me,” Michael exclaimed.

 

“Sorry. Was that weird seeing me do this without my suit?” Ryan asked with interest.

 

“Yes; and it reminds me of how I know nothing about you, and now you’re asking me if I’m ready to die for you…”

 

“Michael, I’m sorry I put you in this situation. It was never my intention-”

 

“What was your intention, Ryan? Dark Gent? Whatever the fuck you want me to call you.”

 

Ryan sat them both down upon the edge of the bed, and drew Michael in close, the younger man allowing it. “Call me Ryan, please. That’s the name my parents gave me when I arrived on this planet.”

 

“What’s your real name then? Your alien name…” Michael turned to face the gent, their eyes locking.

 

“Jà’mês; It’s a little odd, I know, and strangely, a little French sounding… even _I_ can’t get used to it, but it was the name my mother--that is, my mother on Titius--gave me; it was a family name. My grandfather on my father’s side had the same name. She told me it was a name of power and respect; my parents here gave it to me as my first name except they pronounce it James, with Ryan being a middle name, but I’ve always been partial to Ryan. Do you want to know more?”

 

“Right now…” Michael was so lost in the gent’s gaze. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Ryan was puzzled and gave Michael a strange look. “Well, that was… subtle. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to? You seemed pretty fucking eager earlier.”

 

“I’m not saying that at all. I want you so bad; I have for some time now,” Ryan confessed. “I know how I feel about you.”

 

“Yeah, but how is it you’ve fallen in love with me when all you’ve known about me is that I’m a great fucking gamer, an asshole when I’m online, and sometimes for real, and that I’m an Achievement Hunter. You were basically a fan turned co-worker, slash superhero who made me fall for him. Jesus, Ryan, why do you have to be so complicated? I fell for Dark Gent, only to get to know you and fall for you at the same fucking time, then learning you’re one in the fucking same.

 

“I’m confused, I’m frustrated, and I’m still very angry at you. I’m scared as fuck, and I know I don’t want to die, but all I want is to know you. All I want right now… is you.” Michael inhaled deeply and held it as if Ryan’s answer was the only way he could release his breath. He wanted Ryan to say yes, and take him right then and there.

 

“What about your hand?” Ryan inquired, looking down at the no-longer-bleeding hand.

 

“It’s fine. It doesn’t really hurt anymore.”

 

Ryan stared at Michael as if looking for clues in the younger man’s eyes as to whether or not he meant what he had said, but there was no indication Michael would falter. “I would love to make love to you, Michael.”

 

Michael couldn’t help but snort. “Make love… you sound like a fucking asshole,” he laughed, and it helped cut some of the tension in the room. “You’re fucking cute.”

 

“Do you wanna do this, or would you rather tease me?” Ryan questioned playfully.

 

Without another word, Michael pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. He kissed him fervently, hands wandering around the older man’s body. He slipped his hand underneath Ryan’s shirt and felt the suit the man wore as his other self, and stopped, held himself up with his hands, and looked down at Ryan.

 

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, it’s just… you have your costume on.”

 

“Oh… is that a problem? I can take it off if you’d like.” Ryan smiled trying to help Michael feel better, and it worked.

 

“Could you? Right now, I don’t want anything to do with ‘him,’” Michael commented. “Please?”

 

Ryan sat up and carefully moved his legs from underneath Michael. “Okay, I can do this two ways; I can simply teleport out of it, or I can take it off the usual way.”

 

“Teleport… I’m in a hurry to touch you,” Michael hissed, and got up.

 

Ryan stood up and disappeared quickly out of all of his clothes, and when he reappeared he stood naked in front of Michael in all his god-like glory, his clothes now in a small pile on the floor beneath him. Michael just stared at the man’s body in awe, his mouth hanging slightly open. He was practically drooling over the superhero. “You okay, Michael?” Ryan asked.

 

Michael just nodded his head.

 

Ryan grinned widely and picked Michael up suddenly, and pressed him up against the wall where he proceeded to kiss him intensely. The two were all limbs and clothes flying everywhere; they made their way to the bed, where everything intensified immensely.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was mid-way in the sky when Gavin knocked gently on Michael’s bedroom door. When he didn’t get an answer, he carefully opened the door, and slid inside, closing the door behind him. He saw Michael in bed and approached him when he noticed there was a second person in bed with him, and from what he could tell, they were naked.

 

At first Gavin had decided he would wake the other lad so he wouldn’t waste the day away in bed, but as Gavin got closer he tripped over some clothing. Since Michael was his best friend, he decided he would pick up the clothes off the floor, because if he did any more than that, he’d be there all day. He grabbed the pile he had tripped over, and a little black mask fell out.

 

He bent down to pick it up and got a closer look. It seemed awfully familiar to him. The lanky man set down the clothes on the nearest piece of furniture and examined the mask closely. A few times he brought it to his eyes to see if it fit, and pretended to be a masked hero when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

 

Gavin’s eyes widened when it finally dawned on him who the mask must belong to. With that in mind, he rummaged through the clothes and found the suit that matched the mask, and his eyes went bug-eyed. He was holding, in his hands, the superhero’s costume, which he pressed against himself while glancing in the mirror. “I could totally be a superhero,” he whispered to himself.

 

That was when it hit him. He knew there was no way it could have been Michael; not after knowing the lad had been rescued by the hero, so that only left one option… Ryan had to be Dark Gent. There was a stir from the two in bed, and Gavin nearly squawked, quickly covering his mouth before the sound escaped. He tiptoed his way out of the bedroom, the suit and mask still strewn on the floor right where he dropped them.

 

Michael sat up when he heard the door close, but when he looked around, he wasn’t sure what he had heard. He rubbed his face with one hand, realizing his other hand was still bandaged, and yawned as Ryan stirred a bit. He got out of bed, careful not to wake his lover, and headed into the bathroom for his morning, or in Michael’s case, afternoon routine.

 

As Michael cleaned up, the unmasked superhero sat up in the bed and grinned. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug about the fact that he spent the night with the man he had wanted to be with for so long. His grin didn’t last, because the cries of a woman could be heard through his supersonic ears. “Fuck,” he whispered, and used his teleportation power to get back into his suit. He pulled out the gel from his pants and poured a little onto his comb and swept it quickly through his hair. He added the mask, and in an instant was in a back alley of a familiar neighborhood.

 

Dark Gent grabbed the back of a man’s shirt who was on top of a woman, violating her sexually, and threw him up against a concrete wall hard enough to leave a dent. The man fell dick first to the ground, and he cried out in pain. The woman was scared, but Dark Gent simply helped her up, politely and discreetly looked away until she was cover.

 

“Let me get you to a hospital,” he told the woman, and she nodded. She picked up the things she had dropped when she was suddenly and brutally attacked, and Dark Gent teleported her to the nearest hospital informing the nurse of the situation. He turned back to the woman, “they’re going to take care of you now, ma’am. Can I please have your name so I can tell the police when I bring that dirtbag in?” The woman nodded and gave him her name, and he poofed back to the scene of the crime.

 

The dark hero picked up the man, who probably broke his dick when he fell to the ground, and they were instantly at the police station. He dropped the perpetrator to the floor and explained to the desk sergeant what had happened, the woman’s name, and where to find her.

 

Dark Gent returned to his lover, who screamed when he reentered. “Oh, Jesus, I told you not to just pop in here like that.”

 

Dark Gent noticed that Michael was still naked and smiled. “I figured you wouldn’t mind so much since I’ve already seen you naked.” The superhero grabbed Michael by the waist and pulled him close, kissing him hard. “I’m glad you hadn’t gotten dressed yet.”

 

Michael pushed Dark Gent away and scowled. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I had to go. A woman was screaming help, and I rushed out to save her.”

 

Michael relaxed a little, his scowl turning into a frown. “Is she okay?” he asked a little bitterly.

 

“I hope so. The man who was raping her might not be quite as lucky. Well, he’ll heal eventually, but falling dick first against the ground, it might take some time,” Dark Gent chuckled.

 

“Will you please change back into your regular clothes? I wanna talk to Ryan, not Dark Gent.”

 

Dark Gent disappeared before Michael’s eyes, only to reappear as Ryan in his regular clothes. He removed his mask and slipped it into the special pocket of his suit, which he still wore underneath. He zhooshed his hair until it hung slightly around his head, giving it a style but not quite slicked back as it was. “Is that better?”

 

Michael nodded and smiled slightly. “Much. Next time tell me when you have to disappear, okay?”

 

“There will be a next time?” Ryan grinned as he drew Michael close to his strong chest.

 

Michael pushed him away, partially playfully, partially seriously. “Shut up; Just fucking do it.”

 

Ryan laughed heartily. “Okay, I will.”

 

“Okay, just stop… being so fucking sweet, okay?”

 

“Is it too much for you? I like being sweet to you ‘cause it usually makes you smile, and I love seeing you smile.”

 

“Just stop, please. Sometimes I think you’re a little too sweet, and it… the truth is, that’s how the last guy I was with was. At least, that’s how he started…”

 

“What happened after he stopped? Did he hurt you?” Ryan asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, but not like, physically or anything. He was just a complete fucking piece of shit.”

 

“Anything you feel like disclosing?” Ryan inquired, taking a seat on the bed he and Michael shared the evening before.

 

Michael stepped closer to the other man, but still kept a small distance between them. “Well, he was all nice and sweet and shit like you are, but the longer we were together, the more he started showing another side to him. He was always just a dick whenever he could be. It’s like, once we were together, he didn’t give two fucks to make the relationship better; he started treating me like shit, like I was just there whenever he wanted me around, otherwise he would ignore me, or make me feel like shit if I didn’t do something _his_ way, you know.

 

“Eventually, I caught him cheating on me with some woman I had never seen before, and pretended I was nothing to him, not even a friend. That was when I decided, ‘fuck it, I’m not taking his shit anymore.’ But before I left, I went into graphic detail about our sex life to the woman, and she took off really fucking pissed. I’m pretty sure she didn’t come back.”

 

Ryan burst into hysterics, slapping his leg while doing so. “That is too funny. What was the look on his face as you spilled every explicit detail?”

 

“Something along the lines of…” Michael’s mouth hung open pretty wide, his eyes bulged out, much like a deer caught in the headlights. “You could totally see the fear in his eyes too. He kept trying to deny it, but the fact that I could tell her certain things that he did, she knew I couldn’t be lying. It was awesome. Serves him right, the fucker.”

 

Ryan continued to laugh at Michael’s story. “That’s brilliant the way you handled that situation.”

 

“Yeah, thanks…” Michael sighed, and finally sat beside his new lover.

 

“What’s the matter?” Ryan gently wrapped an arm around Michael, and hugged him.

 

“I haven’t been with anyone since him, and for a long time, I didn’t think I’d be with anyone. He really fucked me up, and I never thought I could trust someone again. Then I meet you, and you’re all sexy superhero brooding-ness, and I fall for you in a matter of minutes. And then after two days, you were all like, ‘I can’t see you anymore,’ blah, blah, blah,” Michael said with his best Dark Gent voice, but more mockingly.

 

“I was only doing that because I didn’t want-”

 

“Yeah, I know, I know, you didn’t want anything bad to happen to me, blah, blah, fucking blah. I get it, okay? That’s not my point. Fuck… My point is that I thought I’d finally found someone, even if he was totally out of my fucking reach. And you… what’s the word I’m looking for… um… you know, where you um, feel the same way, or something…?”

 

“Do you mean reciprocate?” Ryan asked, hoping it was the correct term.

 

“Yeah, reciprocate. You totally did that, and then I thought, ‘holy shit, he actually likes me.’ I mean, fuck, you came back when you didn’t have to, so I started thinking that maybe I might, you know, be with someone again. But then you said that shit, then you were Ryan, then you were both, and I got confused, and I still am. Ryan, you are the first guy in a very long time that I’ve been with, and I don’t even know what the fuck we have.”

 

“I don’t either, but I’d love it if we could be more. I want a relationship with you, more than you know… Michael, I know this is gonna sound really stalker-ish, but ever since I first saw you on TV, I wanted to know who you were. I fell in love with your image a long time ago; but then I got the opportunity to come out to Austinopolis to work with Achievement Hunter and I thought, ‘maybe I’ll finally get an opportunity to meet him’ since I was finally becoming a part of the gaming world. But then I remembered I tend to be really reticent as Ryan when it comes to talking to guys, and that thought dissipated almost immediately.

 

“So, I created Dark Gent when I realized crime was huge in the city, and submersed myself into both of my jobs; one as the quiet tech guy, and one as the brooding superhero who never lacked confidence. Then Geoff told me that they finally got you to agree to come work here, and I thought my luck had changed, but it turned out you were always leaving town, or busy with some tournament, or just weren’t in the mood to meet anyone not of the ‘core four,’ as the rest of the world dubbed you.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to meet you; don’t ever think I’m the kind of asshole who wouldn’t want to know the rest of the staff. My online persona and the real Michael Jones can be two totally fucking different people; although, yeah, I can be an asshole in general.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s one of the things that’s so great about you. It was like you didn’t give a fuck what others thought about you, you just kept creating content. Even though there are a lot of pricks out there who aren’t afraid to leave the occasional hateful comment, you never gave two fucks to what they had to say. It only made you sexier ‘cause it showed you weren’t afraid of anything.” Ryan turned Michael to face him and their eyes met. “You were everything I wanted, and everything I wanted to be all rolled into one. But now I feel like I’ve fucked all that up… I should never have come into your life as Dark Gent.”

 

“Don’t say that. I’m glad you did, really. If you hadn’t, I don’t think I would’ve given you as Ryan the time of day. I mean, we totally would’ve been friends and shit, but I don’t think we would’ve gone any further. Although, if I knew what I know now about how you are in bed, I totally would’ve at least fucked you.”

 

“You mean, I would fuck you, right?” Ryan teased, and Michael gave him a playful punch to the arm. “Ow… what was that for?”

 

 “Don’t fuckin’ ‘ow’ me. It’s not like you could actually feel that with all this here,” Michael scoffed as he wrapped his hands around the bulge of muscle on Ryan’s right arm. “You and your sexy arms… and sexy chest… No, not right now. I’m still mad at you.”

 

“Why? What did I do now?” Ryan questioned amicably indignant.

 

Michael breathed out hard. “‘Cause… you confuse me…” Michael’s demeanor did a complete one eighty suddenly, and he seemed like his usual self again. “What would it mean to you if we did have a relationship? I mean, you were practically my stalker, and I’m not sure I should be dating my stalker. Wouldn’t that be like, pretty fucking weird?”

 

“I think it’d only be weird if I were actually stalking you. See, I, like most of your fans, fell for the man in front of the camera. And, much like your fans, we find ways to follow you everywhere online, watch you play games, buy tickets to see you in tournaments, and all sorts of other conventions you go to… but I never actually stalked you officially.”

 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Michael quizzed as he moved his still naked body into Ryan’s lap. “Well, I suppose since you weren’t _officially_ stalking me, then it’s okay for us to do this…” Michael pushed the taller man down onto the bed, and climbed atop him, kissing him heavily, almost bruising, if he could leave such a mark on the man from another world. “Get naked,” he told Ryan after a few minutes of hardcore kissing.

 

The superhero nodded, and without a word quickly popped out of his clothes, and right back underneath Michael. It was so fast that Michael hadn’t really been sure Ryan moved at all. He didn’t really care either way, and the younger man attacked his lover ferociously.

 

********

 

Gavin closed the door to Michael’s room and made his way back to the living room, where he took a seat on the smaller of the two couches looking utterly perplexed. He suddenly had information he knew he probably shouldn’t have, and now he didn’t know what to do with it. Should he tell someone, or should he keep it to himself? Maybe he should talk to Michael about it first, but he wasn’t sure when his friend would wake up, let alone come out of his room.

 

He hopped up off the couch and began pacing the living room, creating a trail-like path in the carpet. The lanky lad scratched his head trying to fathom the fact that one of his friends and co-workers was a superhero, and he had no one to speak to about his findings. He could come out and tell Geoff and Jack, but he wasn’t sure if they’d believe him. Geoff would probably tease the fuck out of him, which was pretty normal in their case. Jack might believe him, but then what? He didn’t know what to do, and all he wanted was to talk to Michael about everything. He was in desperate need of his best friend.

 

Jack broke the silence in the room when he saw Gavin pacing. “What are you doing, Gav? You okay?”

 

“What?” Gavin asked as he turned to face his bearded friend. “Did you say something?”

 

“Yeah, I asked you what you’re doing. You okay? You seem distracted. Did something happen?”

 

“No; why would you ask?” Gavin squeaked, covering his mouth quickly as if it were the only way to keep the secret he was hiding.

 

Jack raised a brow curiously, as he examined his friend’s movements and facial expressions, and realized Gavin was definitely keeping something. “Well, maybe because you look like you’re about to burst with whatever it is you’re holding in. Spill it, Gav; what do you know?”

 

“Nothing,” the bird-like one squawked out, once more covering his mouth with his hands.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

 

Gavin nodded his head, never releasing his grip on his kisser. Jack moved in closer to the taller fellow and Gavin suddenly felt trapped, feeling like there would be no way out of telling the bearded one what he had only found out moments ago himself.

 

“Come on, Gavin, out with it. What do you know?” Jack asked in such a way that Gavin kept shaking his head, with an audible ‘no’ escaping the sides of his hands. Jack’s movement forced Gavin to fall backwards onto the larger couch, his lanky body covering the length, as Jack tried to grab hold of one of Gavin’s wrists. “You know you’re going to tell me anyway, so you may as well not fight me on this.”

 

Gavin vigorously shook his head as squeals and other bird-like noises slipped passed his fingers. He closed his eyes as Jack changed his ‘attack’ by tickling the lad, thus causing the lad’s hands to instinctively reach down to stop his friend’s invasion.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you,” Gavin began through his laughter. “Just stop, please.”

 

“Spill already,” Jack said as he shoved Gavin’s feet off the couch and sat down. “What are you hiding?”

 

“You won’t believe me,” Gavin started.

 

“Try me.” Jack crossed his arms across his chest and gave Gavin his undivided attention.

 

“Okay… I was in Michael’s room earlier and…” Gavin wasn’t even sure how to finish his story. It was too far-fetched, even for him, but he saw the evidence with his own eyes. “I was gonna wake him up, and I realized Ryan was in there with him.”

 

Jack started laughing. “So? We already knew Ryan liked him, which is why Geoff set it up for them to be alone yesterday.”

 

“That’s not the secret.” Gavin swallowed and his throat suddenly felt dry. “Can I get some water?”

 

“After you tell me this ‘secret,’” Jack joked still laughing a bit. “If you’re about to tell me that you saw them fucking, you can stop right there. It was bound to happen, and I don’t wanna hear any sordid details.”

 

Gavin shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I didn’t walk in on them having sex; I was going to wake Michael, but they were still sleeping, so I decided to clean up his room, and I found something I don’t think I was meant to see.”

 

“What, his dildo?” Geoff suddenly cut in, listening in on the conversation from the kitchen. He walked into the living room and pushed Gavin to a sitting position, opened a beer, and sat down between the other two.

 

“Ew, no,” Gavin squeaked.

 

“What was it then?” Jack enquired.

 

“I found…”

The anticipation was killing the other two and they simultaneously belted, “What?!”

 

“Dark Gent’s super suit. It was in a pile of clothes on the floor,” Gavin finally revealed.

 

At first, neither of the other men reacted; They simply stared blankly at their friend. Gavin sat there awaiting some sort of reaction. Jack was first to speak after a good few minutes of silence.

 

“Are you sure that’s what you saw? Maybe it was something else, or maybe they were cosplaying,” Jack inserted.

 

“Uh, that’s fucking sick!” Geoff cried out. “You really think Michael would ask Ryan to dress up like Dark Gent?” There was a small moment of silence as each thought about it. “Yeah, he totally fucking would,” he added.

 

“Do you really think that’s all it was? What if he really is though?” Gavin asked, a little doubtful after what Jack had said.

 

“What are the chances Ryan is Dark Gent, huh? I’ll tell ya… absolutely none. I’m sure as dicks about it,” Geoff stated then took a swig of his beer.

 

“Yeah, Gavin, they were probably just messing around. We all know Michael can be pretty crazy,” Jack reminded.

 

Gavin wanted to believe his friends, but he knew, until he had a chance to speak with Michael, he wouldn’t stop wondering. He turned to look towards Michael’s room, hoping the lad would step out already. Geoff and Jack were having their own conversation that Gavin didn’t bother to pay attention to, until he heard the click of the television. He turned to face it, and saw everybody’s favorite--the term used loosely of course--newscaster. Claudette appeared on the screen in all her pompous glory, mic in hand, explaining another story about Dark Gent.

 

“I’m here at Austinopolis Mercy Hospital with Lena Rodriguez, the latest victim of a series of violent rapes in suburbia. Lena, will you be willing to tell us what happened to you?” Claudette asked with fake sympathy.

 

“Well, um…” Lena began to cry a little. “He grabbed me from behind and pushed me up against the wall…” the poor woman had a hard time telling her story. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go on.”

 

“That’s all right, you can take a moment to compose yourself,” Claudette condescended.

 

Lena looked at the reporter leerily, not sure whether the other woman was actually feeling bad, or just being a bitch. “Well…” she really didn’t want to tell anymore as it was still very fresh in her mind as well as her body. “I’m sorry, I just can’t, not right now. Please leave.”

 

Claudette got offended by the woman, and scoffed. “Well, I never…” She composed herself quickly as she was live on television, and breathed a sigh. “I’m sorry folks, I guess she’s not ready to talk. Let’s head over to another room and meet her attacker.” Before her and her usual cameraman left the room, she noticed the horrified look on Lena’s face and couldn’t help but smirk.

 

The camera remained on as they walked quickly to another section of the hospital, Claudette kept her audience interested by talking about Dark Gent. “So, it’s my understanding that Dark Gent was the one who saved that woman from the man we are about to interview. Do you folks think that Dark Gent knew about this attack before it happened so he could make himself look like the hero once again? We’re about to find out.”

 

Claudette pushed open a door, which led to the room a man called Stanley Wilcox was recovering in. The nursing staff tried to stop her from coming in per the police, but Claudette didn’t care, nor did she listen, and entered the room.

 

“Stanley Wilcox? I’m Claudette Pierson from Channel Five News, I’d like to speak to you about what happened to you today.” She noticed the man was in an awkward position, with his cock in a sling, and wrapped up with bandages. She did everything she could not to laugh at the man’s plight. “Stanley, can you tell me in your own words what happened to you. How did you end up in this… pickle?” Blaine, her cameraman snorted. The newswoman gave him a look, and waited for the man’s response.

 

“Well, Claudette, I was just minding my business," the man began with a thick southern drawl. "When that [bleep]ing piece of [bleep] that calls himself a superhero grabbed me from behind and slammed me against the wall, practically breaking my back, and I hit the ground… hard. I mean, who the [bleep] does he think he is, [bleep]ing up what I was doing.”

 

“And what exactly were you doing, Stanley?” Claudette inquired.

 

“I was with a girl, having a little fun,” Stanley responded as if what he was doing was as ordinary as the sun rising.

 

“Really? According to the woman, you were being dubious. Is that true?”

 

“It’s all a matter of opinion. And that [bleep]ing [bleep]hole of a superhero broke my goddamn [bleep]! Can you believe that [bleep]?”

 

“Did he know you were going to be there?” The journalist asked hoping to egg him into saying what she wanted to hear.

 

“Knowing that [bleep]hole, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Stanley announced, and Claudette was going to try to get him to say he set it all up.

 

“Would you say that Dark Gent had something to do with all of this? As if maybe he is the reason you were in your compromising position?”

 

“That piece of [bleep] ‘hero’ can kiss the whitest part of my [bleep]. He ain’t no [bleep]ing hero, he’s just a vigilante running around in tights and a mask. What’s he think, he’s Batman or some [bleep]? You know, if I had subdued that girl sooner, he wouldn’t have bothered to show up, just like all the other ti-”

 

“Okay, I think we’ve got what we need, thanks…” Claudette trailed off as they quickly sauntered away. Once outside the man’s hospital room, the police surrounded the door, and pushed Claudette and Blaine away harshly, not caring that they were still live.

 

“Rude much?” Claudette spat and rolled her eyes, huffing as she and Blaine moved further away from the room. “I’m sorry you had to witness that, everyone. I guess _some_ people don’t care about the truth like all of you wonderful people. Thank you for watching, this is Claudette Pierson for Channel Five News.” Claudette, aka Barbara gave Blaine a cut sign with a swish of her hand near her throat.

 

“Fuck, I hate doing this. We need to find evidence that Dark Gent isn’t what he says he is. I don’t trust that… that… whatever he is. I’ll bet you he’s an alien; ooh, or some type of scientific experiment that gave him his ‘powers',” Barbara said with air quotes. “If it is an experiment, maybe we can expose him, and his ‘powers’ can be taken away from him. If he’s an alien, exposing that might be even better. If we keep at it, I _know_ we’ll find something. You went out to do some research; what did you find?”

 

Blaine set his camera down and sighed annoyed. “I haven’t found shit since every time I go out to find info, you text me to come back ‘cause there’s a big story, or you _heard_ something from someone which turned out to be _nothing_.”

 

“Jesus, you don’t have to be so bitchy. Maybe we should try interviewing Dark Gent and see if we can’t get him to open up to us,” Claudette suggested ignoring Blaine’s tone. She opened her compacted, and pulled some makeup wipes out of a little bag that she carried off-camera. “Ugh, I hate wearing all of this shit; It makes my skin feel so gross.”

 

The woman cleaned off all the makeup on her face save the eyeliner and mascara. “Ah, much better. Hey, what do you think about this? I go incognito, like with hardly any makeup on, dressed more like a guy, maybe a wig, and see if he’ll talk to me then. Or maybe I could put myself in a situation that would cause him to ‘save me.’ What do you think? Think that’ll work?” Barbara practically growled when she realized Blaine wasn’t paying attention to her. “Hello?” she said as she waved her hand right in front of his face.

 

“Oh, are you still talking? I stopped listening a while back,” Blaine said snarkily.

 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Barbara reiterated.

 

“Oh, you mean putting yourself in a, what did you call it? A situation that would get him to save you?” Blaine mimicked.

 

“Why are you being such a bitch today? I thought you wanted to get this so-called hero too. What happened? Did you change your mind or something?” Barbara questioned as the two made their way out of the hospital.

 

“I dunno if we should keep pursuing this, Barb. He hasn’t done anything wrong, and all he’s done is save people. What do you have against the guy that makes you hate him?”

 

“I don’t hate him, but I don’t trust him. He has too much power, and I wanna know why, and how. I want to make sure he doesn’t use that power against the rest of us _humans_ , and enslave us or something. Up until recently, superheroes were only in comic books, movies, video games, etc, but now we have a real one, and the rest of this stupid country is just eating it up like he’s some fucking _god_.”

 

“So, you’re doing this for your viewers, right?” Blaine asked sarcastically.

 

“Of course not. I’m doing this to make sure I don’t become some psycho superhero’s slave. Isn’t that why we teamed up in the first place?” Barbara inquired as Blaine loaded their news van with their equipment, and she got into the passenger’s side. “Besides, siblings need to stick together.”

 

“I guess… What if you find out he really is just a genuine superhero, and doesn’t have plans to enslave the human race?” Blaine wondered as he drove, heading back toward the news station.

 

“Then we can put this to rest and never think about it again. Satisfied?” Barbara asked, removing her seat belt and stepped into the back of the van to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

“Yeah, fine. Hey, be careful back there. Last time you bumped into my camera and I had to replace the lens,” Blaine yelled back to her while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

 

“I paid for it, didn’t I?” She reminded and finished up, falling down into her seat. She strapped on her seat belt once again then pulled out her phone. “Where do you think we should start?”

 

“I think we should hit the bar first, get a few drinks, see if I can’t find someone to hook up with, and then go from there,” Blaine offered, not wanting to spend yet another night on Tinder.

 

“Thinking with your dick again? Although, I like the idea of the drink. Let’s hit the bar then.”

 

********

 

Michael and Ryan finally emerged from the gaming star’s bedroom around sunset. Gavin practically pounced on Michael as the two entered the living room, and Michael was immediately pushed back into his bedroom. Just before the two were out of sight, Michael could hear Geoff ask Ryan, “you must have some fucking skill, otherwise I don’t think Michael would look so thoroughly fucked.” A burst of laughter came from everyone in the living room, including Ryan, as the door to the bedroom closed.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin, what the fuck is so important that you have to fucking push me into my fucking room like that?” Michael started in on the Brit.

 

“I need to talk to you. I’ve been waiting all damn day and it’s pretty bloody important. Can I have five bloody minutes with you?” Gavin shouted a bit, surprising himself a little as well as Michael.

 

“Fine; what is so fucking important?” Michael huffed, taking a seat on one of the chairs by his glass door.

 

Gavin ran over to him and quickly sat down, missing the other seat for the most part and falling ass first to the floor.

 

“You’re such a fucking dork, Gavin,” Michael claimed, and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, so again, what’s so fucking important?”

 

“Oh damn, what happened to your hand?” Gavin asked suddenly noticing the bandage.

 

“I got into a fight with the fucking couch; now will you please tell me what’s so fucking important?”

 

“So, you know how sometimes when you’re having a bad night, or you’re too drunk to get out of bed, or you’re sleeping later than usual? Well, as I always do, I went into your room earlier to make sure you were all right. I sort of forgot you were with Ryan last night, and I noticed the two of you in bed. So, I was picking up the clothes off the floor and…”

 

Michael began to panic a little, worried that Gavin saw something he wasn’t supposed to. But he remained still as Gavin continued his story.

 

“And I found something I don’t think I was supposed to find,” Gavin admitted.

 

Keeping with his natural grumpy demeanor, Michael folded his arms acting as if what Gavin was about to say was just another Gavinism. “What did you find?”

 

“How much do you know about Ryan?” Gavin asked instead of answering Michael’s question.

 

“What’s that have to do with what you found, Gavin?” Michael yelled out. “Just fucking say what you wanna say.”

 

“I found Dark Gent’s suit among Ryan’s clothes. I think he’s Dark Gent,” Gavin spat out, worried his best friend would do as the others did and make him feel like a huge idiot. Then again, he realized he was talking to the one man who was really good at making him feel like that.

 

Michael didn’t really know how to respond. He knew Gavin was getting to that point when he started, but deep down he really hoped that the lanky lad was too much of a pleb to care. “Uh… are you sure that’s what you saw? Are you sure you weren’t already drunk?” Michael maintained the knowledge that what he had said would normally only pertain to Geoff, and not so much Gavin.

 

At first, Gavin gave him a confused look. Didn’t Michael know him better than that? “So it’s true then; Ryan really is Dark Gent,” Gavin said matter-of-factly.

 

“Why the fuck were you in my room again? Gav, I appreciate you trying to take care of me, which I’ve told you so many fucking times before that I don’t need it. I know we’re like family here, but you’re not my goddamn mom, please stop fucking cleaning my room,” Michael pleaded.

 

“You’re not even going to deny it, are you?” Gavin asked nonchalantly. The birdy lad sighed, not exasperatedly, but relieved. “Thank god. I was starting to worry. Jack and Geoff thought maybe you two were cosplaying or something.”

 

“You told Jack and Geoff? And they didn’t believe you?” Michael asked, freaking out a little bit. Gavin shook his head and Michael breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, fuck. Thank god! Good; You can’t tell them anything about this, okay? Not a fucking word.”

 

“They didn’t believe me the first time; why would I tell them a second time? So, how long have you known? Is that why you two kissed the first time?”

 

“It’s not like that. I didn’t know until last night. But you have to swear to fucking god you won’t tell a fucking soul. No one can know, you know, not even Ryan. There are a shit ton of things that could happen if anyone knew you knew his secret identity. Trust me, man, you can’t tell _anybody!_ ”

 

“All right, I won’t tell anyone, geez; I get it, it’s a big secret. I’m your best friend, remember? I’m not stupid, I just act like it sometimes,” Gavin reminded, and Michael visibly calmed down. “This must be really hard for you to handle, innit?” Gavin gently set a hand on Michael’s shoulder, and his friend turned to face him.

 

“You have no idea,” Michael practically whispered, the slightest hint of tears wanting to break through. He swallowed roughly, the lump in his throat finding its way back to the surface. “I really like him… well, actually, I’m totally in love with him, but that was the superhero side. Ryan… aw, fuck it, I’m fucking in love with Ryan too. He’s fucking great, you know. He’s fucking hilarious, even when he’s not trying to be; he tries to act all smart and shit with his big words, but he can still shoot the shit. He’s actually not that bad a gamer either; nothing like me of course…”

 

“Of course,” Gavin interjected but not interrupting his boi.

 

“But he’s good. He should totally be working here with us, instead of just fixing our shit. He really _is_ smart. _And_ he can fight too; even though I was totally out of it, I watched how he kicked the one guy’s ass that came after me while the others pussied out and fucking took off.”

 

Gavin had to change the subject for a moment, if anything out of concern for his friend. “Have you thought about that night since it happened? Did you ever find out who they were and why they were coming after you?”

 

Michael shook his head. “Nah, not yet. I should ask Ryan later see if he found anything out.” Michael contemplated telling Gavin any more about what he and Ryan had talked about involving the superhero’s secret. He didn’t want anything to happen to his best friend, especially since the bumbling idiot stumbled upon the secret completely by accident. He wanted to tell the Brit about how Ryan asked him if he’d be willing to die because of the information they both currently had, but thought against it. The less his friend knew, the better off he might be _if_ something were to happen. “Hey, listen, I think we should all go get dinner. I’m starving.”

 

“I’ll bet you are. You haven’t eaten anything all day, and the two of you have been cooped up in here doing things the rest of us can only wish we were doing right now,” Gavin giggled.

 

“Yeah, I know, Gav, you’ve wanted to get in my pants for years, I know. Do we have to go through this again?” Michael joked and Gavin grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and whacked Michael in the face.

 

“You are not my type, Michael Jones no matter how much you try. So, unless you plan on going through selective surgery, I’d suggest you save it for Ryan,” Gavin played back. “Although, in all seriousness, I’d love to find a girlfriend. It’s been too long since I’ve been with a someone, I’m not sure I remember how everything works. You think you could remind me?” Gavin laughed daftly as he waited for his boi’s response.

 

“If you really wanna know, I’m sure Ryan and I could arrange something,” Michael mentioned. “Wanna ask him?” Michael hopped up off the chair and grabbed Gavin’s hand and yanked him up.

 

“Maybe later,” the lanky lad agreed but pulled his hand away. “Before we go, I have one more question for you.”

 

Michael sighed exacerbated. “What now?”

 

“Are you really in love with him, or the idea of him?” Gavin’s face became so serious Michael wondered if it would suddenly crack and break like a statue.

 

“Yeah; Didn’t I _just_ tell you that?” Michael exaggerated, rolling his eyes as if it were the hardest thing he had to answer.

 

“Okay, just wanted to make sure. Let’s go then.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late. I was doing a ten day show, and in the midst of it, I got really sick which I've been recovering from. So here's the next chapter. I really hope you all like this fic.

About two weeks of time slipped by as Barbara sat at her desk in the newsroom trying to figure out how to take down the superhero that everyone seemed to suddenly love. She hated him even more as she feared that with his gaining popularity, he would turn on the people and take over her beloved planet. She was more than determined to make sure something like that _never_ happened.

 

With a hard sigh, the blonde stared at her monitor hoping something would pop off the screen with some clue that she missed. She went through her files one by one in search of some hope to bring the masked man down and show the world that she was right about him all along.

 

“God dammit, motherfucker, piece of shit, fuck, fuck fuck…” the woman screamed as she hit her desk. “Why is this so fucking hard? Why is there nothing to use against this man?”

 

Blaine, her half-brother and trusty cameraman heard the commotion and stepped out of the clear glass editing room to see what the fuss was about. “Still? You should just give it up. Hasn’t he proven that all he wants to do is help the good citizens of Austinopolis?” he implored, trying to get her to stop.

 

“No! I know he’s hiding something, and I need to find out what it is,” she said loudly hitting the corner of her desk and breaking off a small piece of the top. She looked at the wooden piece in her hand and shrugged, tossing it into the waste bin.

 

“For journalistic integrity, or just for the sheer fuck of it?” Blaine asked.

 

“What the fuck do you think? Fuck journalistic integrity, just give me a fucking clue as to who he is.” She leaned into her hand, her elbow set upon the desk, and she growled. “I _know_ I have something, but I’m just not seeing it.” Barbara started clicking through files, photos, and old footage of different interviews and segments hoping to find anything that would help.

 

Blaine took a seat in the hard chair beside her desk and glanced along with her just to see if maybe he’d catch something she missed. Then it dawned on him; he remembered an earlier segment they had done about a picture someone had sent them of the superhero kissing the gaming superstar. “Hey, what about that pic of Dark Gent making out with that Michael Jones guy?”

 

Barbara’s eyes bugged in excitement as she grinned widely. “Yes! Oh my god, Blaine, you’re a genius!”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine said aloud, but Barbara was too busy finishing her own sentence.

 

“I could kiss you right now; I won’t, but I totally could.” She scrolled through her files until she found the one labeled ‘DG kiss.’ With a double click, she opened it, and the picture splayed widely across her screen. “Gotcha.”

 

“Hold on… you mean to tell me you’ve had that pic this whole time, and you never thought to follow through with finding Michael Jones? I would think that’d be the first thing you did,” Blaine wondered, and earned a slap on the bicep from his sister. “Ow…” he spouted nonchalantly. “Seriously, Babs, how the fuck did you forget about this?”

 

“Because of that fucking explosion. I still think he had something to do with that, but I can’t prove it. Maybe if we go interview Michael we can get some answers. Do you think he’s Dark Gent’s secret boyfriend?” Barbara asked giddily.

 

“Probably… So what if he is, what are you gonna ask him? ‘Uh, yeah, hi, I’d like to know all of your boyfriend’s secrets; what are they?’” Blaine mocked earning another slap on the arm causing him to throw a dirty look at Barbara. “Yeah, love you too,” he said flatly.

 

“Focus… If we talk to Michael Jones about Dark Gent, think about the info we could get. You know that guy loves to talk. Haven’t you ever seen his interviews after winning a tourney? Ooh, especially when he’s drunk; I’m gonna invite him to drinks but as me not Claudette, and see if he’ll talk to me. I’ll pretend I’m from some big gaming news network and get him to open up to me.”

 

“Whatever floats your boat… I still think you should just drop it, but when have you ever listened to me,” Blaine so ‘kindly’ reminded, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna go get that interview right now. Let’s see…” Barbara used a search app and scrolled around to see if Michael had any upcoming tournaments. She found one, but it wasn’t for another couple weeks. “Damn…” Annoyed and frustrated, the blonde decided to use the special internet access the station had when needing to find unavailable information, and found the gaming god’s address. “Yes; Let’s go do this,” she smirked and grabbed Blaine by the hand, dragging him toward the news van.

 

********

 

Michael opened his eyes around ten thirty in the morning, content with his current situation, and stretched up above his head. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw Ryan staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. “You’re doing it again,” he spoke, and continued his stretching.

 

“Staring at your adorable face? Yeah, I’ve been doing that pretty much every morning for the last week, and you haven’t seemed to mind,” Ryan simpered and gave a little stretch too, his delicious muscles tightening and relaxing with his movement. It was almost enough to get Michael in the mood again.

 

“You’ve gotta stop doing that. You’re too hot for your own fucking good, you know,” Michael recapitulated, considering he couldn’t get enough of the other man’s hot bod.

 

“So you keep telling me as I watch your eyes disappear-”

 

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up. You _love_ it when my ‘eyes disappear.’ If you keep acting like this, mister superhero man, I won’t _blow_ you anymore,” Michael lied, grinning like a fool.

 

“I’ll believe that the day you stop smiling at the thought,” Ryan smiled with a wink.

 

“Ugh, stop it! You’re being cute again, it’s weird,” Michael groaned giving the slightest of shoves to the man’s torso, though it made no movement whatsoever, but it gave Michael an excuse to run his fingers playfully across the man’s chest.

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Ryan questioned as he turned to scoop up the lad in his muscular arms.

 

“No… but don’t tell anyone. You say a fucking word and I’ll deny everything.” Michael certainly didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort he had against his boyfriend’s sexy body. The lad grumbled as he stretched once again, determined to stay in their perfect position and set a hand on Ryan’s chest. “Mmm…”

 

Ryan chuckled heartily. The cuteness of his boyfriend was overwhelmingly adorable, and Ryan wanted to tell him so, but he knew Michael hated it when he called him out for being cute. So, instead, he moved slightly so he could snuggle against his smaller love, and spoon him gently. He sighed contently, absentmindedly caressing Michael’s arm. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure; what’s on your mind?” Michael asked, never moving from his spot.

 

“When is it appropriate or the right time to say a certain phrase to a person in a relationship?” Ryan inquired, not being too subtle about what he really meant.

 

Michael sat up suddenly and looked at Ryan shocked. “What? Like, seriously?”

 

“Well, I mean, I’ve felt this way about you for some time, and I want to tell you. I want to say it to you every time you close your eyes to sleep, or when we wake up like this and we just spent an incredible night together; or just because I can. Michael, I know how I feel about you…”

 

Michael continued to stare at Ryan like he had said something horrible, and the taller man waved his hand in front of Michael’s face. “Michael… are you okay? Should we just forget I said anything and keep things as is?”

 

“Sorry, uh… just caught me by surprise… I guess I wasn’t expecting this so soon… from you. I mean, I’ve thought about it, like a lot, and I’ve almost said it to you like, a few times over the last couple days… like yesterday after we finished, I caught myself starting the sentence. You just, you know, surprised me. But I don’t know when… I guess it’s when you feel it’s the right time?” Michael shrugged and Ryan grinned.

 

“Well, I feel like it’s the right time; don’t you? I don’t wanna play games, or be immature about this ‘cause this isn’t something we should take lightly. I love you, Michael, and I want to tell you that every day.”

 

It was Michael’s turn to smile. “Good, ‘cause I love you too. And now I don’t have to stop myself from saying it. Although, could we keep it in here, at least for a little bit. I just mean like, don’t say it in front of the others, okay?”

 

“What’s wrong with showing the guys your softer side? I know Gavin knows about it, but why not share with Geoff and Jack?” Ryan asked pulling his boyfriend back into the spooning position, not ready to give it up just yet.

 

“Are you gonna come work with us full time?”

 

“I’m still thinking about it. You know my biggest concern is having to constantly leave and not have a reason for it. But what does that have to do with what I asked?” Ryan nuzzled into the crook of Michael’s neck and hummed lightly sending a chill down Michael’s back.

 

Michael couldn’t help but giggle. “Stooooop… You know, I hate that and love that at the same time. No, but I asked you that ‘cause if you worked here like I do, you’d understand why I don’t share the ‘emotional’ side of myself. Geoff would just fuck with me, and Jack… well, Jack would try to talk to me like a mom and get me to _open up_ ,” he said snidely.

 

“He’s just looking out for you. I know they care about you, they told me. Well, with Geoff, it was in so many words, but I know he cares. And Gavin’s your best friend, so I know _he_ cares about you,” Ryan confirmed.

 

“Yeah, but they’ll tease the shit outta me… especially Geoff. When I told him about our first kiss--the one as Dark Gent--he teased me mercilessly. He kept saying I was obsessed with you and shit,” Michael admitted, omitting the story just a bit.

 

“Were you?”

 

“Were I what?” Michael asked sitting up again and glaring at Ryan semi-playfully.

 

“Were you obsessed with me? I mean, Dark Gent?” Ryan asked, grinning ear to ear as he sat upon his elbow to see Michael.

 

“Shut up, no!” Michael said very hastily.

 

“Oh my god, you were. You couldn’t get enough of me, could you?” Ryan provoked, poking gently at the younger man’s abdomen.

 

Michael shoved Ryan’s fingers away; he scowled at Ryan, and almost immediately Ryan held up his hands in defeat, but chuckled. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me, please; you’re much cuter when you smile, and I love seeing you smile. Please… smile for me.” Ryan grinned wily.

 

Michael gave in almost instantly. There was a small delay simply because Michael tried really hard to stay mad at his too hot boyfriend, but when the man flashed his smile, Michael was practically a puddle. “You suck… and if you weren’t so fucking gorgeous, I wouldn’t even talk to you.”

 

“So you only talk to me because you think I’m gorgeous? So am I just a juicy piece of beefcake to you?” Ryan continued to hold his grin while Michael glared playfully.

 

“Yep, that’s all you are to me,” Michael responded with his best straight face.

 

“Oh…” Ryan’s grin slowly dwindled and he lowered his hands seemingly sad. “Guess I’ll be going then…” Ryan moved to get up but Michael pounced him before he had the chance to even get an arm up, kissing him fervently.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Michael commanded, and held down Ryan by the shoulders, and sat atop the man. But before they could get very far into the love making, there was a knock on the door. “Seriously? Who the fuck is it?” Michael bellowed.

 

“There are people here to see you,” Jack informed as politely as possible. “Sorry to interrupt…” he added as he walked away.

 

“Who the fuck is here to see me? The only people I usually talk to are all here, so who could it be?” Michael questioned as he got dressed, slipping on his underwear, followed by his jeans and a t-shirt.

 

“Go on ahead, I’ll be out in a minute,” Ryan said, barely wanting to move from his new favorite spot. He got up after Michael exited the room, and got dressed.

 

Michael closed the door behind him, and made his way to their enormous living room. He was greeted by Jack with a smile, and Michael waved, not really in the mood to be nice. “So, who’s here to see me?”

 

Jack pointed to a tall, thin blonde woman wearing an Achievement Hunter t-shirt, a flannel over it, and ripped blue jeans, sporting a comfortable pair of Chucks. She was even wearing an Achievement Hunter baseball cap. To the trained eye, it was obvious that her AH gear was brand new; but nobody there could tell. “Michael, this is Barbara Dunkelman, and she was wondering if she could get an interview with you about the upcoming tournament.”

 

“Hi, Barbara Dunkelman; it is such a pleasure to meet you,” she jumped in and grabbed Michael’s hand, shaking it vigorously. “I’m a such a huge fan, and just _love_ watching you play,” she added on, piling on the bullshit with each moment. “I’m with Game Players Online, and was wondering if I could get an interview with you before your next tournament. Maybe get the goods on how you’re such a great player,” she caked on.

 

Michael definitely beamed at that, and agreed. “Okay, sure. But don’t be too long, I’ve got other shit to do.”

 

As they were sitting down on the couch, Ryan joined the party, and sat beside Jack and raised an eyebrow. “Who’s the woman?” he asked quietly as to not interrupt whatever was going on.

 

“She’s from Game Players Online, and wanted to interview Michael before the tournament. You know, if you joined us now, you could be a part of that tournament. I know it’s something we’ve all discussed,” Jack mentioned, nudging gently at Ryan.

 

“Yeah, I know, but I told you I’ve got a lot of things going on right now, and I don’t know if I can fully commit,” Ryan explained. “You know, between you, Geoff, Gavin, and Michael, I’m getting bombarded from all sides. Let me see if I can work things out to where they need to be, and then I’ll give you my answer.”

 

Jack nodded. “Sounds good; I’m okay with that.”

 

“So, who is that woman, she looks really familiar?” Ryan was staring at Barbara as she helped her cameraman to set up for the interview. “I know her from somewhere…” he muttered, only Jack hearing him.

 

“Yeah, now that you mention it, she does seem familiar. Maybe we’ve seen her during tournaments.”

 

“I suppose…” Ryan wasn’t convinced that was where he’d seen her previously, but before he could really examine the woman, he heard a cry for help, and hopped up from his spot. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll be back in a little while.”

 

“Everything okay?” Jack asked concerned.

 

“Yeah, fine. Just have some things I need to do before I forget about them.” Ryan signaled to Michael that he had to take off, using a special hand signal they came up with so he could tell Michael he had to ‘disappear’ if they were somewhere public, or for just such an occasion where they couldn’t talk openly. Michael nodded, and Ryan turned his attention back to Jack. “Hey, I’ll see you guys later. And I’m really thinking about your offer, I promise. I’ll see you later.”

 

Ryan left through the front door as Barbara started her interview. “So, Michael… first off, our readers wanna know… how did you get so good at gaming?”

 

Michael laughed a little. “Practice, really. I spend more time in front of a game console than I do with anyone else. Most of my time is spent perfecting the latest craze, or a game I still can’t quite beat just to make sure I’m better than anyone else I play against. I’m very competitive, and I think that spirit is what keeps me going. I wanna win; that’s just how it is, and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

 

“Awesome. What are some of your strategies?” Barbara questioned, acting intrigued by Michael response.

 

“I can’t really reveal any of those. If I told any of my strategies, I’ll probably lose, and like I said before, I like to win. It’s my thing.”

 

“What about when you do your web show, ‘Rage Quit.’ Aren’t you technically giving away your strategies?”

 

“Not really. Most of the games I play for my show are games we don’t usually play for tournaments. Most of our tournament games are multi-player, or games that require teamwork and skill. I like to test my limits with my show with games I know will piss me off. I always play them first to gage my level of rage before I ever post anything.”

 

“Nice, nice. Now… going away from gaming for a second, I have a bit of a personal question for you. A little while ago there was a photo of you kissing a certain superhero. Tell me, is there something going on with you two?” Barbara asked, feeling a sense of cunning.

 

Michael couldn’t completely cover his nervousness when asked about Dark Gent, and his leg started shaking. “Well, um… it was just a kiss. He happened to have rescued me that night from some people who were after me, and um… he saved me. That was just my way of thanking him. There’s absolutely nothing going on between us,” Michael spoke, his words stumbled.

 

Barbara was no idiot, and could tell Michael wasn’t being completely honest, but she couldn’t exactly call him out on it. Even Jack caught on something was amiss, but didn’t make a move, or say a word. He would wait until the interview was over, and they were alone once again.

 

“Is that the truth, Michael Jones? Is there absolutely _nothing_ going on with you two?” Barbara probed, hoping to dig deeper and get the truth.

 

“Yep, nothing between us. It was just a kiss. Besides… I have a boyfriend,” Michael revealed, and Barbara nodded.

 

“Okay… how long have the two of you been together?”

 

“Like, two weeks,” Michael answered, realizing too late he should have said longer.

 

“Two weeks? So did you guys hook up before, or after the kiss with Dark Gent?”

 

“Does that really matter? I thought you were here to ask me about my gaming skills, not about my relationships,” Michael chided, huffing a little bit.

 

“No, but your fans are curious, and I’m sure they’ve all asked you the same thing since it happened. But since you’re in a relationship, I guess you were telling the truth about you and Dark Gent. Um… just… one more question… do you think Dark Gent would ever do something insidious? Like, turn on us and do something destructive?” Barbara watched for Michael’s reaction closely to see if she could tell if he was lying.

 

“Fuck no!” Michael shrieked, his face slowly turning red. “Dark Gent is nothing like that! Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here and asking some stupid shit like that!” Michael spat angrily at the woman, clenching his fists. “You know absolutely shit about the man. Get the fuck out!!” Michael pointed to the door and Barbara and Blaine hurried out of the penthouse, pushing the elevator button repeatedly until the door opened as if their lives depended on it, and did the same thing once inside.

 

Michael was livid and ran over to the door and slammed it shut. The look on his face could cut through titanium it was so rigid. “WHO THE FUCK… DOES THAT FUCKING BITCH… THINK SHE IS?! HOW FUCKING _DARE_ SHE DO THAT!!!”

 

Jack cautiously attempted to calm Michael. “Whoa, Michael, calm down. Look, I know she shouldn’t have ask-”

 

“You’re goddamn right she shouldn’t have ask. She doesn’t know _shit_ about Dark Gent. If she knew _anything_ about the man, she wouldn’t have come in here asking questions like that. He would _never_ do something like… like… like what she said. Urgh!! I’m so fucking pissed off right now!”

 

“Man, you need to calm down, seriously, Micha-”

 

“I will calm the fuck down when I’m fucking ready to! Don’t tell me to fucking calm down, Jack. You don’t fucking understand what…” Michael paused for a brief moment trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say without spilling what he knew of Dark Gent. “Ugh! That fucking bitch can go to fucking hell for all I fucking care!” Michael fell into the couch, putting himself in an upright position, his elbows sat upon his knees, and rubbed his temples trying to relax. It wasn’t working, so Michael hopped up and dashed to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards until he found Geoff’s ‘secret’ stash of whiskey. He unscrewed the top and chugged more than half of it; The liquid slid down his throat coating him in warmth, and he felt slightly better. He took one more swig for measure then screwed the top back on it and set it where he found it.

 

When Jack saw that Michael was visibly calmer, he approached him slowly. “You okay now?”

 

Michael could feel the alcohol taking affect, though he had been drunker on more than one occasion, so it was more like a nice comfortable buzz. He nodded a little at Jack and sighed heavily. “That bitch has no idea what Dark Gent is like. He’s kind, and handsome, and sexy as fuck… he’s good in bed…”

 

As Michael drizzled on about his feelings for the superhero, Jack turned his head after he heard one in particular. “Whoa, whoa, back up. Good in bed? When did you sleep with Dark Gent? I thought you guys only kissed. When did you sleep with him? And haven’t you and Ryan been dating?”

 

“Fuck…” Michael realized he hadn’t meant to say that, but he was so caught up in the moment, and his brain wasn’t fully functioning as some of the blood in his brain had travel south while he spoke about his masked hero. “I mean I must’ve been thinking about Ryan when I said that. ‘Cause believe me, that man knows what he is doing.”

 

“Yeah, all right…” Jack muttered aloud.

 

“You don’t believe me?” Michael continued even though Jack seemed done with the conversation.

 

“I didn’t say that, Michael, I just… You didn’t answer any of my questions, and then you acted like I’m an idiot by saying you must’ve been thinking about Ryan. I know you’re not that drunk so I know you’re still coherent enough to converse. What is it you’re not telling me?”

 

“Nothing, I swear.” Michael was a little quick to respond which only made the bearded one more suspicious.

 

“You’re such a fucking liar, Michael. Please stop insulting my intelligence. I know there’s something going on, but you’re being an ass about it. Just tell me what the fuck, man,” Jack offered as politely as he could with Michael.

 

“Fine, but I’m not supposed to tell anyone ‘cause you might get hurt,” Michael admitted, his head turned down slightly.

 

“This is about Ryan, isn’t it?” Jack figured, and sighed. “It’s his secret, isn’t it?”

 

Michael nodded, not wanting to actually say what he knew Jack was thinking. Jack shook his head in disbelief. He knew Michael was drunk, but the way he got angry at the reporter woman, Jack knew it had to be true. “I’m not gonna say it out loud, but just know that I know what’s going on now. I promise not to tell anyone, especially Geoff,” Jack assured and they both laughed at the thought of Geoff knowing the truth.

 

“What do _you_ think Geoff would do or say if he found out?” Michael asked strictly out of curiosity.

 

“To be honest, I don’t think he’d give two fucks about it. I mean, he’ll tease the shit out of you and Ryan for a little while, but I don’t think it’ll be that big a deal,” Jack responded.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell him then.” Michael wrung his hands together as he worried about his friends knowing his boyfriend’s secret. It was bad enough he still hadn’t decided whether he’d die for the man he loved, but with his two friends involved, things could get hairy. “Remember, you can’t tell anyone about this shit. If anyone knew you knew you could get hurt.”

 

“Don’t worry, Michael; I won’t tell anyone, I won’t talk about it, and I promise your secret’s safe with me. Hey, relax; how about I get you a beer and we’ll practice for the tournament.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Michael took a huge breath, releasing it slowly, worried that Ryan may find out he accidentally blabbed his secret without trying. But he worried more that something bad could happen to his friends and there wouldn’t be anything he could do to stop it.

 

“So, I’m guessing he went off to…” Jack made a motion with his hands the way a magician would when making an object disappear, mouthing the word “POOF,” and Michael nodded.

 

“Yeah… I’ll bet if we turn on the news we’ll find out what it is,” Michael said, grabbing the remote from the glass table that had been replaced after Dark Gent broke the previous one. He dropped it gently against the table and sat down on the couch.

 

The usual reporter for Channel Five didn’t seem to be covering the recent Dark Gent story, and both Michael and Jack were surprised, giving each other glances of shock, and then shrugged to show their uncertainty as to why. Either way, they watched as the male reporter continued his story on the latest happenings of the superhero.

 

“Yes, Suzy, that’s correct; Dark Gent has just saved a number of people after that massive pileup here on the 35. As I mentioned earlier due to the constant rain and flooding, several cars hydroplaned, and skidded out of control causing all lanes to be backed up for miles. There have been at least fifteen cars reported so far involved in the wreckage, and about thirty people who have been injured, some only minor injuries while others have been taken in for major injuries. So far, no deaths have been reported. Will keep you up-to-date on what’s happening. Back to you, Suzy.”

 

Michael turned off the television and leaned back against the couch, his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes imagining the scene as described on the television, but picturing Dark Gent saving all the people in the cars with no consequences. He envisioned those the man saved were praising and thanking him with applause and verbal compliments. He saw Dark Gent stand regally in the middle of the crowd with his usual brooding look but not saying a word. Michael smirked over his daydream, and Jack wondered if his friend may have had a little more to drink than he realized.

 

“Feeling good?” Jack asked Michael breaking the silence and the young man’s concentration.

 

“What? Oh, shit, sorry. I started thinking about Ryan…” Michael had a dazed yet silly look on his face like a man in love.

 

Jack chuckled. “Man, you have got it bad for him. He must be damn good in bed to give you that sort of look.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jack. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Normally Michael would be a little pissy after the crack Jack made, but he knew the bearded man was right, and yeah, Ryan was damn good in bed. “It has nothing to do with how good he is in bed.”

 

“I’m sure it doesn’t hurt though,” Jack muttered, and Michael rolled his eyes.

 

Michael’s lovesick smile faded as he thought about just how much he loved him in the short time they’d been together. He thought about the decision he knew he’d have to make because of those feelings, and he dreaded the idea. Maybe he’d get lucky and no one would ever find out about their relationship. “Jack, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course; What’s on your mind?” Jack took a seat beside Michael on the couch and gently clapped his shoulder.

 

“Hypothetically speaking, if you knew some big deep dark secret, and you knew that if it ever got out shit would hit the fan? And you had to make a decision because of that secret that could change your life forever? And perhaps if you decided against this decision that things could have a drastic outcome?”

 

“I’m gonna go ahead and guess you’re talking about Ryan and his big secret?”

 

Michael hummed a ‘yes’ response while nodding his head vigorously. “And now I don’t know what to do. I mean, shit, there’s this big decision I have to make and I don’t fucking know which one to decide.”

 

“Then don’t think about the decision you have to make, think about the outcome of these decisions. If I had more information then maybe I could help you out a little bit,” Jack admitted.

 

“It’s bad enough you already know the big secret-”

 

“Yeah, but since I already know it, then what harm is there in going a little further?” Jack inquired.

 

Michael really didn’t want to say anything, but Jack was right. He already knew the truth, and Michael really needed someone to talk to. “When Ryan, well, Dark Gent first started coming around he told me that only five people in the whole world knew his secret, and each of them would be willing to die to keep that secret. He then asked me if I would be able to do the same…”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“At the time I told him I wasn’t sure that I’d ever be able to do that. I didn’t even know him, you know. But since then I’ve gotten to know everything about him. He’s even taking me to meet his parents this weekend. We’ve spent so many fucking hours talking about everything; I know every inch of his body, his hopes, his dreams, even how his powers work-”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but how do his powers work here?”

 

“It’s the atmosphere; The gravity is perfect for his jumps--as he calls them--and other shit like that. I don’t remember all the little details, but it’s basically the atmosphere. Oh, he explained to me why he’s such a good tech guy too. He can control technology, like in every way. He can manipulate electricity, or like, fix wires and some shit like that. He calls it technopathy.”

 

“Wow… well, that explains why he does such an outstanding job. So, you know everything about him... what do _you_ want to do now?” Jack probed.

 

“I don’t know! Ugh. This is so fucking frustrating,” Michael cried out. “If I knew what to do, I wouldn’t be having this goddamn conversation right now, would I?”

 

“Then ask yourself this: Is he worth me giving up my life for? Or better yet, ask yourself: am I willing to give up my life for someone I love?” Jack watched Michael’s whiny expression change to contemplation. “You’re in a relationship, Michael, which means there are two people involved. If you’re still not sure after you’ve asked yourself those questions, then maybe you should talk to Ryan.” Without another word, Jack left the room leaving Michael alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure I shouldn’t pack anything else?” Michael questioned Ryan as he folded up the clothes he was bringing for their trip to Georgia. “What if I need some gloves or something? What if it gets too col-”

 

“Michael,” Ryan interrupted, gently grabbing the younger man’s shoulders. “It’s fine; relax. You don’t need to bring anything else, okay? I promise you, meeting my folks won’t be as bad as you think. They’re not gonna bite your head off. If anything, you and my parents have a lot in common with video games. Of course, they’re not nearly as good as you are. Believe it or not, they’re big fans of yours.” Ryan rubbed his hands down Michael’s arms until their hands met. “You’re gonna love them, and they’re gonna love you.”

 

“Do they know I know about you know who?” Michael asked as he released Ryan’s hands and finished his packing. He didn’t seem to care that Ryan’s parents were fans; his mind was so jumbled with thoughts of his decision, it probably didn’t fully register in his brain.

 

“Yeah, I told them everything. They know all about us and how everything got started. They’re really eager to meet you.” Ryan could tell something was up with Michael, and it worried him. “Is everything okay? You seem distracted and nervous. Is something on your mind you wanna talk about?”

 

Michael simply shook his head, and smiled. “Nah, I’m fine. Just tired is all. We were up pretty late last night and now we’re up early.”

 

“Are you actually nervous about meeting my parents? Or is it something else?” Ryan wondered, taking one of Michael’s hands and then both sat against the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m a little nervous about meeting your parents…” Michael trailed off, and Ryan knew right away there was something else occupying his thoughts.

 

“But…?”

 

“But what?” Michael asked as if he didn’t understand why Ryan would dare ask him such a thing.

 

“Michael, I can tell when there’s something on your mind. You have a tendency to get distracted by whatever it is you’re thinking about.”

 

“By that logic, I’ve constantly got something on my mind. I’m easily distracted, remember?” Michael joked.

 

Ryan sighed, knowing that Michael was obviously keeping something to himself, and was determined to find out what it was before it consumed his boyfriend. “Michael, what’s going on?”

 

“Nothing; I’m fine, really. Shouldn’t we be getting to your parents’ house?” Michael questioned, making a quick change of the subject to avoid Ryan’s questions. “So, are we gonna jump to your parents’ house, or are we taking a plane? ‘Cause, I’m a little confused as to what we’re actually doing.”

 

“Well, I don’t have plane tickets, and believe it or not, being a superhero does not make for a good job when it comes to getting paid. Plus, Geoff doesn’t pay me enough as the tech guy. Besides, I’m curious to see how you react to your first actual jump.”

 

Michael hadn’t even thought about that, and his eyes widened. “Holy shit, I get to jump with you! This is gonna be so cool,” he said excitedly.

 

“You have everything you wanna take with you? ‘Cause I don’t wanna have to keep coming back here ‘cause you forgot this or that. Maybe one or two trips back max, but that’s it.” Ryan steeled himself, not planning on backing down.

 

Michael gave Ryan his best pouty face and closed the gap between them, batting his eyes. “But what if I forget something really important and you’ve already come back twice? Would you come back anyway?” Michael leaned in really close, their lips just a fraction away from touching.

 

Ryan stared the younger man down, never moving or wavering. “How important are we talking?” Ryan’s eyes closed slowly until they were slits staring down his boyfriend, almost glaring at him.

 

“ _Really_ important,” Michael commented with emphasis. “Would you do it?”

 

Ryan didn’t respond; instead he began a staring contest to see who could outlast the other. With his eyes as small as they were at the moment, he didn’t really feel the need to blink. Michael on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. One eye began to flutter slightly, and Michael willed it open once more, determined as dicks to win.

 

“You know I love to compete, Ry, so I hope you didn’t start something you can’t finish,” Michael called out.

 

Ryan laughed heartily. “I know just how competitive you are, but believe me, I can hold my own.”

 

“Oh, it’s on,” Michael yelled, and the game took a serious turn. Instead of two men heading out for a nice weekend away, they were locked into a game that will piss one of them off and probably ruin everything.

 

The two men stayed in their perfect positions for a good solid minute before Ryan decided to let his boyfriend win--although, he actually won by giving in first--and kissed Michael sweetly on the lips.

 

“Hey, no fair. You cheated,” Michael cried out, and Ryan was right there with a much longer kiss.

 

“Are you sure I cheated?” Ryan asked when they finally parted.

 

“You get this one, Haywood, but I’m on to you…” Michael pointed to his eyes with two fingers, then pointed at Ryan with the same two fingers indicating that he was watching the man.

 

Ryan chuckled deeply. “I guess I should be more careful around you now. Just tell me this… will it come in the form of a ninja, all stealthy? Or will it be more in your face, you’ll probably get me sometime after we get to my parents’ place?”

 

“It’ll be when you least expect it,” Michael spoke, his tone low and menacing-like.

 

Ryan just laughed as he grabbed their bags. “This is one of the many reasons I love you.”

 

“Shut up! You’re being cute again,” Michael bellowed. “You know I fucking hate it when you do that.”

 

“And you said I could do it as long as it wasn’t in front of the guys. Here, hold on to my waist, and we’ll get going.”

 

“You better not do it in front of your parents,” Michael warned, getting right into Ryan’s face.

 

Ryan took the opportunity to kiss the tip of Michael’s nose. “And what will happen if I do? Will you punish me? Will you treat me like I’m a bad boy?”

 

“Do you think you deserve it? Do you want me to spank you?” Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist as he continued. “Do you want me to tell you you’re a bad boy? Do you want me to dominate you?” Michael’s final question was heard by Ryan’s parents--as Ryan had popped into his family kitchen--who just looked at Michael awkwardly.

 

“Uh… hi son,” Burnie, Ryan’s dad began. “Did we interrupt a private conversation?”

 

Ryan laughed hard, and Michael blushed deep. “Hi dad, hi mom.” Ryan set their bags down on the floor and enveloped both his parents, towering over his mom, Ashley, but just a hair shorter than his dad. He pulled away and gently pulled Michael closer to him. “Guys, this is Michael. Michael, my dad, Burnie, and my mom, Ashley.”

 

Burnie’s eyes widen with excitement. “Holy shit, you’re Michael Jones.” Rushing over to the much shorter man, he shook his hand vigorously, and Michael felt like his arm would fall off. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

 

Michael smiled and shook back with as firm a grip as he could muster, which almost matched Burnie. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Ryan’s told me lots about you guys.” He released Burnie’s hand and took Ashley’s, shaking it just as firmly since she gripped his pretty tightly too. “And nice to meet you.”

 

“You too, Michael. Welcome to our home; I know it’s not your big fancy life in the city, but it works for us,” Ashley pointed out as she noticed Michael looking around.

 

“Oh no, I think it’s great. It reminds me of my mom’s house in New Jersey,” Michael mentioned as he continued looking around the lovely, charming home.

 

“Want me to give you the tour? On the way, we can drop our stuff off in my room,” Ryan stated picking up their duffle bags and headed out of the kitchen and into the beautifully decorated living room filled with contemporary décor.

 

There was a burnt umber colored couch that sat in front of a bay window, draped in rosewood colored curtains with sheer shading underneath. The red-like curtains were opened and tied to the sides with golden tassels, while the sheer covered the windows completely, allowing just enough light inside without being too bright. Two chestnut colored slipper chairs sat adjacent to the couch with one small rosewood colored pillow on each chair. Pictures lined the walls displaying their entire lives from past to present.

 

Michael spotted one of Ryan as a young teenager and he smiled. “You were so cute back then… what happened?” He laughed as if what he had said was much funnier than it was.

 

Ryan couldn’t help but smile. He watched as his boyfriend stopped at every picture to see the progress of his life since becoming a part of the Haywood family. His parents put all the pictures in chronological order starting from their beginning, to when Ryan looked to be about three years old, all the way up to just before he moved to Austinopolis. Ryan decided to leave Michael as he continued looking while he went to set down their bags in his old bedroom.

 

All of Ryan’s old high school awards for theatre were set upon two wooden shelves against the wall. They hung on the opposite side of his queen-sized bed, which he had upgraded over the years, and sat at an angle. A large window stood between the shelves, and when the sun was in just the right spot, each one of the awards shined brightly. It was his parents’ way of showing just how proud they were of their son.

 

The rest of his room was covered in different posters of musicals and straight plays he loved over his years on Earth. His dad was a bit of an enthusiast in his own youth, and shared his love of theatre with his son. There were also band posters he enjoyed as a young teen and into his high school years, as well as a cluster of photos of a group of friends that his best friend, and former girlfriend had made for him so they’d always be together.

 

Ryan sat down on his bed and opened a drawer from a nightstand that was pushed up against the wall. Inside, he pulled out a largely stuffed scrapbook he and his friends had made over the summer before their senior year with all the pictures they had taken since they were five and all had the same kindergarten class together. A smile crept upon his face as he turned each page; every old memory played in his mind as he stared down at the pictures.

 

Ryan came across photos he had completely forgotten were in the scrapbook. There was one he found that he had taken of his three friends sitting on a park bench. April O’Brien was a short woman, about five foot four, with thick, long black hair and olive colored skin which she got from her mother, and her green eyes which were an attribute from her father. She was slender with wide hips and fairly large breasts, and legs for days. She was beautiful with a heart to match. April hadn’t changed much since high school.

 

Zach Monsen was scrawny yet medium built, with a swimmer’s body. In fact, he had been on the swim team while in high school. He was about five foot nine, and at the time of the picture, his hair was blonde and curly, and hung around his neck past his ears. He had the sweetest smile, and if Ryan had ever been attracted to him, it would’ve been because of that smile. Zach’s smile remained the same after high school, but his body widened a bit due to gym visits, and his hair was no longer a mess, but short and cropped, mostly for work.

 

Daniel Crane, in high school, had straight, shaggy brown hair that always seem to hang in his face. He was always well built with the structure of a football player, muscular and athletic. He never played sports though, and spent most of his time keeping the others in line. He designated himself the leader of the group, and always seem to be the one to determine what group activities they’d participate in. Since high school, his body endured over the years, improving as he aged. He stopped wearing his hair long, giving himself a short, business casual look.

 

Michael finally walked in as Ryan laughed at another picture he found, and just stood in the doorframe and watched. As Ryan would chuckle or smile, Michael would giggle quietly under his breath. He couldn’t help but see just how cute his partner really was, and it made him feel all fuzzy inside. He very loudly cleared his throat to get Ryan’s attention, if anything, so he wouldn’t have to face his tender side.

 

“Hey babe… whatcha doing there?” Michael asked smiling, his arms crossed over his chest. Ryan looked up with a few tears in his eyes, and Michael immediately sat beside him. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Ryan smiled. “I’m fine, really. It’s just, I haven’t looked at this book in a long time.” Ryan sniffled, and shifted in the bed so one leg was up under the book and was facing Michael. “These are the three friends I told you about. Man, we did everything together; we even dated each other at one point or another. In fact, two of them are still together.” Ryan pointed to the only girl he had loved all his life; always as a friend, and once as a lover.

 

Michael crossed the small bedroom, and sat beside his partner. “You even dated her?” Michael asked sounding a little bit jealous.

 

“Yeah, but we were never _in love_ with each other, and realized we were much better friends than lovers,” Ryan mentioned.

 

“Lovers? Did you guys fuck?” Michael questioned, the tone in his voice indicating fear of losing his partner.

 

“We did fuck, but just once. That was when I figured things out for myself. We were fifteen, and we’d been talking about it for a while. She said she was ready even if I felt like I wasn’t. But she promised me that if things didn’t work out, then we’d always be friends, so I jumped in.” Ryan turned his lips to the side as he thought about that moment. “I mean, everything was awkward more during than after, mostly ‘cause I hadn’t done it before and had no idea what I was doing, and the internal feeling that what I was doing just didn’t feel right.”

 

“Glad you figured it out before things got too weird between you two.”

 

“I mean, her and I could still be together to this day, and I never would’ve met you,” Ryan teased and Michael nudged him with his entire side.

 

“Shut the fuck up. You wish you two were still together.”

 

“Was that supposed to be some sort of comeback?” Ryan chuckled, and Michael slugged him in the arm. “Ow…” Ryan said flatly.

 

“Oh, fucking stop already, you big crybaby,” Michael joked, and they both laughed it up. “Yeah, like I could ever hurt you.”

 

Ryan’s face suddenly dropped. “That’s not entirely true.”

 

“I mean, I guess I could hit you with a bomb or something, that might hurt you,” Michael said playfully, but it didn’t change Ryan’s expression. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“Well, kinda. I mean, you could really hurt me, and it’s not with bombs or shit like that.” Ryan turned a few pages in his scrapbook and pointed to a young man standing beside him and his other two friends. “That’s Daniel; he was my first love. We’d known each other forever, so after things fell apart with April, and after I finally understood why things didn’t work out between us, we decided to give it a go. He had always known he was gay, but it took me a little while to understand. I mean, on Titius, we didn’t have a word for it. It was just a normal relationship, and never questioned. Of course, I didn’t get that information until later. But that’s another story for another time.”

 

Michael was beginning to understand what Ryan meant. “Wow… so what happened with you and Daniel? Was it really bad?”

 

“We had some great times, and I thought I was madly in love with him. We spent so much time together; when we weren’t with our friends, we were alone at his house. At the time, I didn’t know how my parents would react to how I was so I kept it quiet. Out here, things are really different, and the thinking is _much_ smaller. Anyway, after many months, we finally decided to give sex a try. I loved it; every little moment, every touch, everything.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Michael ribbed, and that made Ryan grin.

 

“Yeah, and later we’ll break in my bed,” Ryan poked back.

 

“Really? Your bed is a virgin? Seriously?” Michael asked surprised.

 

“I mean, with April it was at her house, and with Daniel it was always at his. Well, after another couple months, he starts acting differently, and being very distant. He would avoid me every chance he could, and even stayed away from our group of friends just so he wouldn’t have to talk to me.”

 

“Man, that’s rough,” Michael chimed in.

 

“Wait… So, our friends start questioning me about what was going on, and I couldn’t fucking tell them anything. Finally, Zach, the other friend and April’s current fiancé, ran into him, and found out he’d been cheating on me with some guy from another school. Eventually, Zach convinced Daniel to tell me the truth, and you can only imagine what was going through my mind, not to mention how I felt like I was dying, even with all these superpowers.”

 

“Oh shit! Did you do something like I did after you found out?” Michael asked with a sense of anger behind his question.

 

“I have a tendency to internalize my anger, no matter how angry I get. Don’t worry, I’ve got outlets to release said anger too, so it’s not all bottle up inside. But I didn’t do anything; I just stood there like a fool with his mouth hung open, completely shocked. I had always thought that things were great with us, but he never really felt the same way I did about him, and finding out nearly killed me.”

 

“Oh shit… I’m really sorry, Ryan.” Michael set a hand atop Ryan’s knee and gave him a small smile. “I can’t promise we’ll get the ‘happily ever after’ ending in our relationship, but I can promise that I will never cheat on you, like, ever.”

 

Ryan smiled back and nodded his head just slightly. “Thanks; And I promise the same thing.” Ryan’s smile faded quickly when he started to think of other possibilities of how Michael could be taken from him, and he closed his eyes, shaking the thoughts from his head. “Hey, how about I show you the rest of the house, and answer any questions you have for me.”

 

“Does that include the ones we’ve been avoiding?”

 

“You say that like I’m the one avoiding them, Michael.” Ryan smirked slightly as he playfully poked Michael a few times in the stomach.

 

Michael wasn’t too happy with the stomach pokes considering he knew Ryan wasn’t really playing around. “Look, I told you I’d answer them soon… I’m just not ready yet,” Michael spat more than he wanted to.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who brought it up; I was just trying to lighten the moment. How about that tour then?” Ryan asked with a sweet smile trying to deter Michael’s mood before it could get worse. “Come on… afterwards we could spend some alone time right here and uh, make good use of a bed that so desperately needs to be used,” he smirked patting the spot right beside him.

 

“How about we do that now, and forego the tour until much later?” Michael suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“I love your incorrigibility,” Ryan teased, and gently laid him down onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

 

*******

 

Ryan stared lovingly into Michael’s eyes once they settled back into the bed, Michael’s head on the pillow cocked to the side, and Ryan leaning on one elbow opposite Michael. Their bodies all sticky and worn were pressed together, relaxed and thoroughly satiated. “I could stare into your eyes forever.”

 

Michael blinked involuntarily, and smiled almost shyly. “Shut up, Ryan. You know I’m not good at responding to… this. Just say something stupid or something.”

 

“Something stupid?” Ryan turned his lips to the side as if thinking. “Uh… I don’t know; I can’t think of anything to say that’s stupid.”

 

“No, that works. It’s better than you being all cute and sweet and shit.”

 

“I’ll try not to be so cute and sweet then.” Ryan continued to stare into Michael’s eyes as he began playing with his curls. “Your hair’s getting long.”

 

“Yeah? Gives you something more to pull when fucking me,” Michael commented. “Looks like your hair’s getting a bit long too.”

 

“Yeah, but I need to keep mine somewhat short, so I’ve gotta get me a haircut. But the longer locks on you look really hot,” Ryan grinned cheekily then pushed himself out of bed. “Let’s get a quick shower then head out. I want to introduce you to the friends in that book.”

 

“Even Daniel?” Michael asked timidly with an air of jealousy.

 

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to meet him. I mean, we’re still friends after everything that happened, so you’ve got nothing to worry about, I promise,” Ryan confessed as he helped Michael off the bed. “Although,” Ryan started as he eyed Michael from top to bottom then back again. “I might have to worry ‘cause one look at you and he might try to steal you from me.”

 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about either. I’m yours, completely. C’mon, let’s get that shower. I wanna ravish you one more time before we have to face your parents again,” Michael teased as he reached down and grasped Ryan’s shaft.

 

“You’re salacious, you know that?” Ryan said as he very easily lifted Michael to his hips, urging Michael to wrap his legs around his back. “But I suppose I can oblige.” Ryan carried Michael to the bathroom, careful not to be seen by his parents, and quickly shut the door.

 

They spent nearly an hour in the shower before the sound of the water shut off. After toweling off, Ryan and Michael wrapped their towels around their waists, and Ryan opened the door. As they exited the restroom, his mom happened by and shook her head as she giggled.

 

Ryan stopped, curious as to why his mom was laughing. “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing honey. Hope you two enjoyed your shower,” Ashley snickered as she made her way into the living room.

 

“What was that all about?” Michael questioned as they walked into Ryan’s bedroom.

 

“Uh, she’s probably just teasing me. You know how moms are.” Ryan simply waved his hand as he brushed off his mother’s comment. He quickly got dressed, slipping on his super suit first, then his regular clothes.

 

“Do you always wear that underneath your clothes?” Michael asked as he finished pulling up his jeans.

 

“Not always; Sometimes I’ll just jump into it when I’m feeling lazy, or know that I’m gonna be with you, so it’s easier not to have it on.”

 

“Aren’t you worried someone other than me is gonna see it?” Michael wondered as he slipped on his t-shirt.

 

“Nah. I’ve got my shirts long enough and my pants high enough that it’s not a problem at all,” Ryan explained as he finished dressing. “Look, Michael, I’ve been donning this uniform since before I met you; granted it was only just this last year, but my point is, I’ve learned how to wear my clothes so you can’t tell I’m wearing this underneath.”

 

“That’s pretty fucking smart. I guess if Superman can do it, right?”

 

Ryan playfully rolled his eyes then took Michael by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen. “Hey dad, can I use your car? I’m gonna show Michael the old haunts.”

 

“I suppose, but when you get back, I’m setting up the game system and we’re gonna battle it out, okay?” Burnie mentioned as Ryan and Michael practically flew out the door. “Fucking kids,” he muttered as a small swatch of Michael shirt could be seen.

 

Ryan and Michael got into the car, and Ryan shared his hometown with the man he loved as they drove. Ryan would occasionally point out spots that had significance in his life, including his high school, and places he loved to hang out. They stopped for gas, and the attendant working recognized Ryan.

 

“Hey, I know you; you’re the Haywood guy. I haven’t seen you since you were in high school. It’s Dennis Reynolds… we were in theatre together, remember?”

 

“Dennis, hey! Yeah, of course I remember you. How you been?” Ryan asked as Michael wandered around the convenient store.

 

“I’ve been great; after high school I met the woman of my dreams, and we got married just after college. We’ve got three kids together.” Dennis pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and started rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. “Here… this is Emma, Maya, and Edgar. Aren’t they beautiful?” Dennis was grinning ear to ear as he talked about his children.

 

“Yeah they are. Listen, I hate to cut this short, but we’ve got somewhere to be. But hey…” Ryan pulled out his phone. “Give me your number and maybe we can get together the next time I’m in town.” Ryan handed Dennis his phone, and the man put in his number. “And here’s my number,” he said as he called Dennis’ phone briefly then hung up.

 

“Awesome! It was really great to see you,” Dennis mentioned. “Was there something I could help you with before you head out?”

 

“Yeah, I need fifteen dollars on pump three, and whatever he puts on the counter,” Ryan said as he turned to point at Michael. “By the way, this is my boyfriend, Michael.”

 

“Hi Michael,” Dennis began. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Michael stepped up to the counter and set down some snacks then smiled, shaking the man’s hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

Dennis rang up their transaction, and gave Ryan the appropriate change. “You guys take care, and I’ll see you around, Haywood,” Dennis called out as the other two made their way out of the convenient store.

 

“He seemed nice,” Michael stated when they got back into the car.

 

“Yeah… he was always flirty with me in school. Heh… I always thought he’d end up with some guy he’d meet in New York since that’s all he ever talked about in school. Good for him.” Ryan clicked on his seatbelt and drove out of the gas station.

 

“Maybe he’s bi?” Michael questioned and then shrugged as he wasn’t sure what else to say.

 

“Eh, could be. Doesn’t really matter though, as long as he’s happy.”

 

Michael decided to turn on the radio and a song he recognize came on. He turned the volume up as loud as they could stand, and Michael started singing very loudly. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh and eventually joined in even if he didn’t really know the lyrics. The remainder of the car ride consisted of bad singing, stupid jokes, and lots of flirting.

 

Ryan parked in a driveway beside a very lovely home. “Here we are.”

 

The two boys got out of the car and made their way up some small steps into a porch that led to an average brown door within the cozy four-bedroom ranch home in a quiet neighborhood with a beautiful lot adjacent to a gorgeous lake. An old wooden bench was planted against the house beside the door facing the yard. Ryan had never actually seen April and Zach’s place aside from the pictures she’d send via email or text and he was stunned by its beauty.

 

“Wow…” Ryan started as he looked around the outer part of the house. “I mean she did always talk about wanting a house like this…” he trailed off as the door flung open.

 

“Holy shit, Ryan Haywood,” a female voice began, her face bearing the brightest of smiles. “I haven’t seen you for quite some time. Hiding from us, are you?” April burst through her front door and gingerly yet tightly hugged her best friend.

 

“Whoa… you didn’t tell me you were about ready to pop. When’s the baby due?” Ryan asked excitedly. “You look amazing by the way; you’re glowing.”

 

April giggled a bit. “Yeah, so I’ve been told by like, everyone. But I’m due in about three weeks. I could’ve sworn I told you about this.” April led the boys inside of her home and guided them to the kitchen, seating them at the dining table.

 

“Nope… I would’ve remembered something like this. Come on, my best friend is having a baby? I would’ve noticed that in an _email_ or _text_ ,” Ryan emphasized. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Truthfully, I figured with you being Mr. Superhero, you were too busy to care,” April said with a hint of sadness. “I mean, you left, and I figured since the group was broken, that it wouldn’t matter.”

 

“You really thought that? Have I been gone that long that you wouldn’t think I’d care if my best friend was having a baby? C’mon April, I thought you knew me better than that,” Ryan conveyed dejected.

 

Michael started to feel a little awkward; most of it was simply the fact that Ryan hadn’t even introduced him yet, and the other reason was the conversation being had. “Uh… can I use your bathroom?” he asked, hoping to get out of the situation.

 

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry, dear… April, this is my boyfriend, Michael. Michael… April,” Ryan said with such a sweetness that Michael actually made a face.

 

“How did you deal with this when you guys were younger?” Michael asked April who just laughed loudly, breaking the tension in the room.

 

“He was always a romantic, Michael, you’ll get used to it. The bathroom is all the way down this hall on the right. If you have to shit, there’s an air freshener inside the middle cupboard,” April mentioned, and Michael made his way to the bathroom.

 

“Can we deal with the elephant in the room now?” Ryan asked, his voice back to sounding crestfallen.

 

“Look, Ryan, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to come home and be here for me or Zach. We’ve got this thing figured out, and we’ve prepared ourselves for this new chapter in our lives. I’m not saying that you won’t be a part of that life, and I do want you in our daughter’s life, but your life is in Austinopolis now, not here.” April sat down beside Ryan and took his hands. “I love you; I always will, but you’re not our caretaker anymore. We can do it all by ourselves now.”

 

“I love you too, April.” Ryan released her hands and gave her a hug. “So, a girl, huh? What’re you gonna name her?”

 

“Well, we’ve had a few ideas, you know, family names and everything…”

 

“Please tell me you don’t plan to name her after Zach’s mom,” Ryan pleaded, chuckling all the while. “She has the worst name ever.”

 

Michael stepped out of the hallway and took a seat on the other side of Ryan. “So, what’d I miss? You two sound better than before I left.”

 

“We were just discussing what she plans to name her daughter, and I was telling her that I hope she didn’t name the baby after Zach’s mom,” Ryan informed giving Michael a smile.

 

“How bad is it?” Michael asked.

 

April stopped Ryan before he could answer. “It’s like, the worst name in history. _Her_ mom loved Gene Kelly so much she just had to name her daughter after him. So she settled with Eugenia.”

 

Michael visibly cringed at the name, shuttering at the sound. “Ew, that’s a shitty name.”

 

“Which is why we will never ever call her that. But the names we do have in mind are much prettier. We were thinking Arianna, Ciara, and Abigail. My favorite is Abigail, but I’d be okay with any one of those names.” April stood up but almost fell back against the couch. Ryan caught her, and helped her the rest of the way, and she waddled to the kitchen. “Okay, while you’re here, how about you help me out.”

 

“Smells good; what’re you making?” Michael asked as he followed Ryan and April into the kitchen.

 

“Enchiladas; They’re all I’ve been craving since the beginning of my second trimester. Will you two be staying for dinner?”

 

“Only if we’re not an inconvenience,” Ryan stated.

 

“Not at all. I figured when you stopped by you’d be staying for a little while. Besides, Zach should be home soon, and I uh- I invited Daniel. I hope you don’t mind,” April said as she opened the oven to check on her dish. She then turned her attention to some foods cooking on the stove.

 

“Not at all. I told Michael about him already, and I was actually hoping to see him. This makes it a lot easier than to have to go find him. Where’s he living nowadays anyway?”

 

“You’ll never believe it; he’s got himself a manor. Not even kidding either! He’s been working so hard, and saving up so much that he bought himself a gorgeous house.”

 

“Does he live alone?” Ryan wondered, then walked over to help April with the cooking.

 

“Yeah… it’s so weird. I mean, in high school he hated being alone--as we both know--and now he’s all by himself in that huge place. He did offer Zach and I a chance to live there, but we really wanted a little place of our own, especially since having kids was always on our agenda.”

 

“Huh… Hey, when are you and Zach planning on getting married?” Ryan asked, using it as a perfect excuse not to talk about his ex.

 

“Did you not get our invitation? We sent it like, I dunno, a month ago or so.”

 

“I’ll bet I know why I never got your invite. We had a small problem with one of the many ‘bad guys’ in Austinopolis, and one of them blew up several post offices within a fifty-mile range. I tell you, we’ve got some nut jobs in that city.”

 

Michael nodded emphatically in agreement, his glasses sliding somewhat off his nose. Ryan, being such a sweet guy, gently pushed them up for his boyfriend, and Michael sneered. “Really?”

 

“What? I was just trying to be helpful,” Ryan replied giving Michael a short, but deep kiss.

 

April smiled at the sight, then turned her attention back to cooking. As the boys were having their moment, and April hers, the door opened, and the boom of another male voice filled the house causing everyone to turn their attention to the sound.

 

“Babe, I’m home,” the voice announced, and stepped into the kitchen wearing scrubs and a lab coat. “Oh, hey Ryan, you’re here! Oh man, it is good to see you,” Zach called out and wrapped his arms around his best friend. “I’m so glad you made it. And this must be Michael,” he said and turned to the shorter man. Even Zach towered over Michael. “It’s nice to meet you, Michael. I’ve already heard lots about you from my fiancée via Ryan’s texts and whatnot, so I’m glad to finally meet you.”

 

Ryan and Michael took a seat at the dining table alongside Zach, who obviously seemed tired. Zach removed his lab coat and hung it on the back of his chair then sighed.

 

“Long day?” Ryan asked, breaking the silence.

 

“You said it. I had two operations today, and the worst part was I almost lost one of the kids. Thankfully, I figured out what needed to be done, and saved him,” Zach boasted somewhat then laid his head against the table. “I was so scared that I might actually lose him that I almost forgot what I was doing.”

 

April set down her cooking utensil and waddled over to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around his back and shoulders. “I know you did good, babe.”

 

“Thanks…” Zach raised his head and sighed again. “You know, being a pediatrician is easy, but when it comes to doing surgery on children… it’s tough. When it’s a routine visit, I can make any kid feel better with medicine, or candy, or whatever, but when their little life is on the line and I feel like I’m about to flub…” Zach paused, slowly intaking a breath, and released it through is nose, calming his nerves, and finally began to relax. “I almost lose myself as if everything I learned in medical school just disappears.”

 

“I remember when you were going through medical school, and you were feeling the same way. For a little while, I’ll be honest, I thought you’d drop out and end up working with your dad like he wanted,” Ryan interjected. “But I’m glad you stuck it out, and I know for a fact that you’ll get through this just like you did then.”

 

“Thanks, man. I think I needed to hear that.” Zach stood up and started his way to the bedroom. “Hey, I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna go change.” After he left, April sat in his chair.

 

“You must be so proud of him. I mean, not only did he finish med school, but he actually followed his dream,” Ryan praised, clapping his hand on April’s arm. “I remember all the nights you and I talked about whether he’d pull it off or not. I know for a while there you were afraid he was just gonna stop it all and you’d be stuck living at his parents’ house.”

 

“Oh god, that was such a nightmare. It’s hard enough spending time visiting them let alone living there. But when you’re financially limited, you can only do so much; or live in certain places,” April confirmed. She pushed herself out of the chair and headed back to the stove. “Dinner is almost done, so if you guys wanna relax in the living room, or turn on the X-Box or something, go for it. I know, Michael, you’re a famous gamer, so I’d love to see some of your skill.”

 

“Fuck yeah. Just point me in the right direction, and I’ll be glad to show you anything you want,” Michael bragged with a very cocky attitude.

 

“There’s a reason he’s an international star, April. He can kick so much ass in any game he plays,” Ryan added with a huge grin.

 

“See what I have to work with?” Michael joked pointing at his goofy boyfriend. “He’s too sweet, it’s fucking sick.”

 

April couldn’t help but laugh; having known Ryan since they were five, she’s seen how utterly sweet he can really be. “Let me give you a piece of advice about this man,” she started, pointing at her best friend. “Let him be sweet, ‘cause he will give you the world if you let him, and he will not mind in the least to do it. Now, don’t get me wrong, he can be a totally ass sometimes, but when he gets like this, give in. It’s worth seeing just what he’ll do to make you happy; especially since he’s been like, in love with you for _years_ ,” April confessed, laughing at Ryan’s reaction.

 

“Hey, you promised you weren’t gonna tell him that,” Ryan cried out, and Michael laughed even harder.

 

“So you didn’t tell him you obsessed over him for years, looking him up every five minutes talking about how ‘he’s the greatest gamer in the _whole_ world’ every time we played a game? ‘Someday he’s gonna be mine,’” April continued to tease. “Not to mention that you wanted to learn to play every single game and try to get as good as he is.”

 

Ryan’s face flushed the more April revealed, and he pouted, crossing his arms, and spoke with an air of silliness. “I really hate you right now.”

 

Michael joined in on their laughter, and April messed up Ryan’s hair. “Aw, come on, Ry; don’t you think Michael deserves to hear _everything_?”

 

“Yeah, Ryan, you didn’t tell me you were _obsessed_ with me. I mean, I know you said you were stalking me, but you never mentioned the _obsession_ ,” Michael taunted, poking Ryan’s stomach.

 

April joined in, and Ryan was caught in the middle of the worst tickle session he had ever dealt with and couldn’t get out. Michael held him down partially, while April used her large belly to keep Ryan from getting up. Because of her about-to-pop stomach, Ryan was afraid to move too much, and Michael was merciless. Ryan was practically screaming as he laughed harder than he had laughed in a really long time.

 

Zach heard the commotion and enter the living room, witnessing his fiancée and his best friend’s boyfriend holding Ryan down. He decided to stay out of it, but guffawed as he watched.

 

“Zach,” Ryan was able to breathe out between laughs. “Help me… AAAHH...” Ryan couldn’t take any more of their hilarious torture and finally pushed Michael off of him, and Michael fell to the floor. With April, he grabbed her arms, and very gently set her down beside him. He caught his breath, and gave them both the stink eye.

 

April, Michael, and Zach were still laughing as Ryan stood up and suddenly disappeared. The gang stopped their laughter, and started searching the house.

 

“Ryan… C’mon babe, we were just fucking around. You’re not pissed about being tickled, are you?” Michael called out.

 

“Yeah, Ryan, we were just messing with you. Get your ass out here and face us like a man,” April joked, hoping it was enough to get the superhero out of hiding.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t a part of this, so you can’t be mad at me,” Zach added to the conversation.

 

“Did he do this a lot when you guys were younger?” Michael asked as he searched through the kitchen.

 

“Not really. I mean, once in a while, when he got really upset and didn’t want to talk to anyone, he’d poof away, but not usually while we’re playing,” April answered, making her way to the hallway.

 

“He’s not in any of the bedrooms,” Zach called out from his and April’s room. I even checked all the closets,” Zach snorted, and April and Michael both just shook their heads.

 

The three of them endlessly combed the house for nearly twenty minutes, going through all the bedrooms several different times, the living room, even moving couch cushions; they searched the kitchen, going through cupboards, and even outside. He was nowhere to be found.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous!” Michael suddenly shouted after sitting back down on the couch. “What the fuck is he doing? Where the fuck did he go? He can’t even take a fucking joke?”

 

April sat beside Michael and clapped his knee. “He’s not normally like this. I’ve never seen this before. Maybe he’s just messing around with us, or something. He used to be really good at pranking us.”

 

“He was a prankster? No way,” Michael responded in disbelief. “He seems so timid.”

 

Zach sat on a lounge chair adjacent to the couch and clasped his hands together. “Oh god, he was one of the best. I mean, he didn’t do it very often, but when he did, he always got us. He got me one-”

 

Before Zach could finish his sentence, Ryan poofed back, two large water guns in hand, and began squirting everyone in the face until they blocked the spray. He laughed maniacally, making sure each of his friends got soaked.

 

After a few minutes of the water assault, Ryan set his arms to the side, still ready to pull the trigger at a moment’s notice. He was still chuckling while the rest of the group cried out from being wet.

 

“What the fuck, Ryan?” Michael began. “I’m fucking soaking wet now. Did you really think this was funny?”

 

April started giggling suddenly, and all eyes turned to face her. Here she was, a very pregnant, very soaked woman just tickled pink by the situation. Without warning, her giggle turned into a huge burst of laughter, and everyone else joined in on the hilarity. The four of them were laughing so loudly, not one heard the doorbell ring. The merriment completely stopped when everyone turned to see who had just opened the front door.

 

“Daniel?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a few original characters as noticed in the previous chapter. I hope you all like this fic, cuz I've finally figured out where I'm gonna go with it. Sorry chapters have taken so long to be posted, but I'm the musical director for Shrek Jr, and I had a LOT of music to put together for the kids to learn their harmonies. But that's finished, and I can focus more on this. Again, hope you like it.

Three of the four people in April and Zach’s house stood dumbfounded as their final friend entered the scene. Michael, feeling a bit like the odd man out, kept looking at each of the four’s reactions. Ryan’s face showed shock, even though he knew Daniel was coming; He certainly wasn’t expecting him at that moment though. April and Zach were looking between Ryan and Daniel, trying to determine what either was thinking. As for Daniel, his stare was fixated at Ryan, a hint of a smirk on his face. Everyone, except for Ryan, was still drenched from Ryan’s previous attack.

 

“So… what did I miss?” Daniel finally chimed in, his expression softened, and he smiled. The man was tall, about an inch or two taller than Ryan; he was slender yet well-built, with arm muscles protruding to some extent from his sleeves, though not nearly as toned as Ryan. He was dressed well, in a dark gray, fit silhouetted, double breasted, shawl lapel suit jacket with a silk black shirt, and a tie, black with thin white stripes to top it off. His slacks matched his jacket in color, and his shoes were black Italian leather.

 

April was the first to respond, returning the smile. “You made it! No, dinner is about done. We’re just waiting on the enchiladas.” April giggled a little, then made her way to the hallway closet and grabbed towels for those who were soaked.

 

Zach approached Daniel and gave him a big hug, to which Daniel very carefully maneuvered himself as to not get his nice suit wet. “It’s so good to see you. You and Ryan are always so busy now, we hardly ever see or hear from either of you. Well, you more than him, but still. Come on in, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?” He asked as he took a towel from his fiancée, and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Sure; I’ll take whatever you guys have.” Daniel turned his attention to Ryan, whose appearance was less of shock, but more of holy-shit-it’s-my-ex-boyfriend-whom-I-haven’t-seen-in-years. “Hello, Ryan.”

 

April handed Michael a towel, taking note of the looks between Daniel and Ryan, and then went to check on dinner. Michael dried his hair and arms then set the towel onto the couch to sit down.

 

“Daniel… wow, you look incredible. I guess success is a good look on you,” Ryan finally said after he collected his bearings. “This is my boyfriend, Michael,” he motioned, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Michael said a bit flatly but with an overprotective flair. “I’ve heard some things about you.”

 

“And I’ve heard lots about you; international gaming star, number one in all the world. I’m a fan,” Daniel admitted, leering at Michael.

 

“What have you been up to?” Ryan asked, breaking Daniel’s gaze on Michael.

 

“Working, mostly,” Daniel confessed giving Ryan his attention. “I actually run a company that does a lot of dealings in Austinopolis. It’s a gaming company that creates some of the games Michael has actually played during some of their tournaments.” Daniel turned his head to Michael, the look in his eyes sent a strange vibe through the bespectacled man. “I’ve really enjoyed watching you compete. You are very… ambitious.”

 

“Um… thanks?” Michael said, not really sure how to respond. He glanced over at Ryan, who seemed almost like he was excited that Daniel was there.

 

“What types of games do you guys put out?” Ryan wondered, a sense of giddiness in his body language.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual; platform games, first-person shooters… all types. Have you heard of Ultraviolent Wagon Spies?” Daniel questioned, though his eyes seemed to be fixated on Michael.

 

“That’s one of yours? That game fucking sucked,” Ryan announced, and Michael laughed loudly, breaking the strange tension he was feeling from Daniel.

 

“I played that game for Rage Quit, and it pissed me off so much I broke the game console. Wait… are you the guys who also put out The Last Farm Horror?” Michael asked, his eyes shown slits as he clenched a fist. Daniel simply nodded, and Michael hit the couch cushion. “I fucking _hate_ that game.”

 

Daniel let out a hearty laugh, somewhat deep, dripping with a sense of arrogance and pride. “That’s why we created it. Anyone can make a role-playing, or action-adventure game, but what fun is it to be exactly the same as everyone else. I mean, granted we do actually make those sorts of games, but I find it amusing when the games we put out cause the public to unhinge because of our content.”

 

“That is fucked up,” Michael shouted, standing up and getting in Daniel’s face. “You fucking suck so much,” Michael screamed while trying not to laugh. He held it back for the most part, but a few spurts escaped his lips. “You’re a piece of shit for putting out those games. I fucking _hate_ them so much.”

 

Daniel chuckled and put up his hands to stop Michael from continuing. “Your fans love it when you _rage quit_ , am I right?” Daniel implied. “So if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have great content for your fans, now would you?”

 

Ryan laughed, and Michael pouted a little, mumbling obscenities under his breath. “Yeah, but you’re still an asshole for that shit.”

 

“You don’t have to play them,” Daniel informed smugly, and stood up to meet Zach as he entered back into the living room. “Thanks for the drink, pal,” Daniel smiled, all form of smugness gone.

 

Michael was a little confused. Was Daniel toying with him, or was there perhaps a sense of jealousy coming from the man? Michael decided it would be a smart idea to keep an eye on Daniel in case he tried to make a move on Ryan. As far as Michael was concerned, Ryan was his and he wasn’t about to lose him.

 

“Hey, how’s that dinner coming? It smells so fucking good,” Michael chimed in, deciding to play the role of the perfect boyfriend in fear of Ryan turning his head.

 

Ryan smiled at Michael, which seemed to sooth him at the moment. “Yeah it does; I can’t wait to finally eat.”

 

“Well,” April started, having gone and changed into something a little less wet. “We can get started as soon as Michael gets out of those wet clothes. You can borrow some of Zach’s if you’d like, but they might be a little big for you.”

 

“Would it be okay if we just popped back to Ryan’s parents’ place to get some dry clothes? We’d be right back,” Michael hinted, giving a specific look to Ryan, which of course he completely understood.

 

“Sorry guys, but it’ll be real fast,” Ryan added as he took Michael’s hand. “Shall we?” And in an instant, they were back in Ryan’s bedroom at his parents’ house. “Okay, I’m gonna go to the bathroom while you change. Be right back.”

 

Ryan stepped out while Michael searched his bag for some nice clothes since Ryan sort of ruined his last set. It didn’t take him long to find a nice clean pair of jeans, another t-shirt, and some dry socks. Michael decided to hide his shagging hair under a beanie as Ryan stepped back into the room.

 

“Ready?” Ryan asked taking Michael’s hand.

 

“Yep. Hey, before we go,” Michael interjected. “Um… have you noticed Daniel acting… strange?”

 

Ryan looked at Michael curiously. “Strange, how?”

 

“I mean, it’s the looks he’s giving me. I feel like he’s just emanating hate from his face,” Michael explained, shuttering slightly.

 

“Don’t give it a second thought. He’s probably just trying to intimidate you. He does that _all_ the time. Could explain why he’s so successful,” Ryan figured. “Don’t take it personally; if anything, he’s just trying to be an ass.”

 

“Are you sure? ‘Cause, it feels like he wants you back,” Michael expressed sounding a little upset.

 

“He wouldn’t have cheated on me in high school if that were the case. Besides, he’s still one of my best friends, so he’s probably just scrutinizing you. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, I promise.” Ryan grabbed Michael’s shoulder and began the jump back when Michael pulled away.

 

It was the weirdest experience for Ryan being in mid-teleport; he had never done that before, and it wiped him out pretty badly for a moment, and he fell against the bed. He caught himself, then sat the rest of the way on the bed shaking his head. Michael hadn’t quite notice what had happened as his mind was elsewhere.

 

“I uh… I think I need to answer that question you asked me when everything started,” Michael began. “I mean, we’ve been together for a little while now, and uh… I think it’s time.”

 

“Michael, you don’t have to answer right now. I know how you feel, so…” Ryan trailed off, still feeling a little bizarre after his dropped teleport.

 

“Just shut up already and listen. I’ve been really thinking about this lately, and I think I should tell you my answer.” Michael still hadn’t noticed there was something wrong with Ryan. “I know you know I love you, and all that shit, but… I mean, I know you would do anything for me, which you’ve already said on numerous occasions, and I… I want to tell you how I-” Michael turned to see Ryan’s reaction as he spoke, only to see Ryan lying on the bed breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut. “Ryan!”

 

Ryan shook his hand as if to tell Michael not to worry, but Michael was by his side instantly. “Michael,” Ryan began. “I’m fine; Just feeling a little woozy, is all. I just need to lie here until it passes.”

 

“Can I get you something” Some water, maybe? I don’t know…” Michael started to fret, but Ryan grasped him by the arm and shook his head.

 

“It’s okay. Just let me lie here for a few minutes, I’m sure it’ll pass,” Ryan said, his eyes still shut.

 

“Does this happen a lot?” Michael asked, having never seen it before. “Is it something I should worry about?”

 

Ryan smiled through his pain. “No, you don’t have to worry. Look, I’m fine, okay?” he said, and opened his eyes a little. “See?”

 

“Is this a normal thing? Do you often get dizzy like this?” Michael wondered, gently rubbing the small of Ryan’s back.

 

“No, I can’t say that I have. I’ve never had this before; this is totally new to me,” Ryan informed, the pain slowly subsiding. He opened his eyes fully, and sat up carefully. “There, see? All better. What do you say we get back to the party before they start to think we went off to fuck?”

 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Michael said sounding a little defeated.

 

“Hey, we can talk when we get back tonight. Besides, my dad’s expecting his car back, remember?” Ryan grinned, seemingly better.

 

Michael nodded his head and gave a small smile. “Okay… but you are hearing the truth tonight.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ryan teleported them both back to April’s house.

 

April was not too happy with their late arrival, and everyone had already gathered at the dinner table. “Any longer, and we would’ve started without you two,” she gritted, and both boys smiled nervously.

 

“Sorry, April, but uh… I had a weird experience just now, and it’s not something I’ve ever had before,” Ryan explained, as he took one of the two seats left opened. “I have no idea what happened, but while we were talking, I suddenly got really dizzy, and I could barely keep my eyes opened. It felt like I would imagine a migraine feeling, with the bright lights feel, and the nauseating headache; or so I’ve been told.”

 

“Yeah, that’s about right,” April acknowledged. “Is it still bothering you? Do you need any aspirin or ibuprofen?”

 

“Nah, I’m fine, really. A little dizzy still, but the pain is gone. That was the weirdest experience,” Ryan divulged, setting up his plate with food. “It was like… I dunno, this sick feeling, followed by this excruciating pain in my head, like I couldn’t, or didn’t want to open my eyes. It didn’t last long, but it was the worst feeling I’ve ever had. Well, not counting heartbreak, but…” Ryan stopped talking, not wanting to open that can of worms and cause trouble. “It just really fucking hurt.”

 

“Do you know what caused it?” Daniel asked concerned. “When did it start?”

 

“I don’t know. I was about to bring us back here but Michael pulled away, and I suddenly felt wiped. It was like I got hit in the face with something large and heavy and I didn’t have my strength to stop it,” Ryan responded. “So, just after that. Do you think it might have anything to do with that?”

 

“I don’t know… if I knew more about your mechanics-”

 

“I told you I don’t want to be studied. Why do you always bring that up, Daniel? I’m not a fucking test subject just ‘cause I have these powers,” Ryan belted angrily.

 

“Look, you wouldn’t be a test subject, you’re one of my best friends; think of it as a chance to understand your powers better. You know, you could still have powers that you haven’t even been unlocked yet. Think of the things we could learn… _you_ could learn about your physiology, your history. You only know what your mother has told you, but she only told you so much. She had no idea our atmosphere would play a role in your life.” Daniel clasped Ryan’s hand hoping that the superhero would agree to the idea, urging him with a gentle squeeze.

 

Ryan looked down at their hands, the look on his face unreadable to Daniel, or anyone listening and watching the conversation. That worried Michael because he’d never seen his boyfriend angry before. Silence filled the entire room for a good solid minute before anyone moved or made a sound.

 

Michael delicately touched Ryan’s other hand and smiled slightly. Ryan’s expression softened and he smiled back at Michael. He then turned to face Daniel, and pulled his hand away.

 

Very calmly, Ryan replied. “I’ve told you before, and I’ll remind you again… I am not interested in being a test subject. I do not want your ‘people’ as you say, poking and prodding me to find out information.”

 

“I just want to help you,” Daniel said defeated but sincerely. “Okay, if that’s what you want.” Daniel’s tone changed from that of a sad puppy back to his usual timbre. “How about a toast then; to my best friends; I wouldn’t be where I am without you guys. We’ve been friends since we were five years old, had relationships with each other at one point or another… Hell, Ryan and I are about to become uncles to that beautiful little angel you’ve got cooking in there, and my two favorite straight people are about to become the best parents I’ve ever known. To friends!”

 

Everyone raised their glasses, including Michael, even though he felt completely out of place. “Hear, hear." The ring of clinking glass chimed throughout the dining room.

 

“I’m sorry, Ry… I was just trying to help, I swear,” Daniel said with a sigh. “Like I said, you’re one of my best friends, and I would _never_ do anything to cause you problems.”

 

The rest of the room went silent at Daniel’s words as if holding their breaths. Had he forgotten what he had already done to Ryan? Ryan breathed in slowly, and exhaled out a heavy sigh. All eyes were on Ryan as Daniel began to realize what he had just said.

 

“Okay, that was… unfair. I guess I have caused you problems in the past, but that’s the past. Now I just want to help you out,” Daniel spoke, breaking the silence. Everyone else’s breaths could all be heard expelling simultaneously.

 

“Look, Daniel… I get it. You want to help me… for whatever fucking reason you have, but it’s not gonna happen,” Ryan claimed. He ate a small portion of the food on his plate, but he was no longer hungry after that conversation, and pushed his plate forward. “I need to go for a walk.”

 

“Wait!” Michael called out. “I’ll come with you.”

 

Ryan nodded, and Michael set both their plates into the sink and then followed him out of the house. Michael caught up to the taller man, grabbed his hand, and gave a small smile.

 

“I’ve never seen you so pissed before. Daniel must really get under your skin,” Michael started, keeping up with Ryan’s pace.

 

“I don’t usually let it get to me like that. I’ve only ever burst like that long after we broke up. In fact, it was about the same thing. The first time he ever brought it up I thought he was just talking, and never really gave it any consideration until he brought it up again years later just before we set off for college.”

 

“How would he pay-” Michael started to ask, but not quite loud enough for Ryan to hear. He decided to stay on the subject instead. “And that’s why you got pissed?” Michael asked.

 

“Yeah… I felt like he was… I don’t know, violating a trust or something; you know what I mean?” Ryan questioned as they approached a beautiful lake. Ryan spotted a bench, and led Michael there as they conversed.

 

Michael took in the sight and was in awe, despite it only being a small lake. It was breathtaking, and Michael couldn’t help but feel a sense of calm. “Wow, this is absolutely gorgeous.”

 

“Isn’t it? I love how still the water is, I’m almost afraid to touch it. But it’s so tempting to run my fingers across it.” Ryan walked over to the water, which wasn’t more than twenty feet from where he sat, and stared into it. A perfect reflection glistened as he contemplated the things Daniel had said. He went to speak, but didn’t really know what to say. He was legitimately angry at his friend for once again bringing up a subject he hated.

 

Michael observed as his partner stood completely motionless. It worried him for a moment, and he almost got up to make sure Ryan was still breathing. The situation and Ryan’s anger were new territory for him. He didn’t know what to say to Ryan, so instead he opted to twiddling his thumbs but then remembered he had a cell phone.

 

Michael took out his phone and checked his email while he waited for Ryan to make a move. Ryan did, but only slightly. He seemed fixated on the water, or perhaps his reflection, but either way his thoughts were definitely elsewhere.

 

When Michael finished checking his email, he got up and walked over to Ryan, taking his hand again. Ryan glanced over and smiled sadly then looked out over the entirety of the lake.

 

“Could you imagine what it’d be like if someone were as tall as this lake is long?” Ryan asked, and Michael gave him a perplexed look.

 

“You sound like Gavin right now,” Michael teased, and they both chuckled.

 

“I’m serious though. I mean, think about the human race… humans aren’t particularly tall. Sure we have those that have reached a certain height of up to eight feet, but those people are rare as fuck,” Ryan exclaimed. Ryan seemed off, definitely not like himself, and started rubbing his temples.

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Michael prodded as he held tightly to Ryan’s hand. He moved just enough to carefully touch Ryan’s arm.

 

Ryan pulled away suddenly with tears in his eyes. “Is this what it feels like to have physical pain? Why hasn’t it stopped, Michael?” Ryan dropped to his knees which sent a gently ripple through the still water.

 

“Holy shit, Ryan… Let me get you back to April’s.” Michael cautiously lifted Ryan and shouldered him back to the house. Ryan started moaning softly at first, but the pain was really getting to him, and his moans turned into whimpers by the time they reached the house.

 

Michael set Ryan down on the couch and called out for help. “Guys, something’s really wrong with Ryan.”

 

April and Zach came out from the back bedroom while Daniel, a moment later, came out of the bathroom.

 

“What’s going on?” Zach was the first to ask as he ran to Ryan’s side, pushing Michael out of his way. “What happened?” Zach pulled out a small light and shined it into Ryan’s eyes to see his pupils.

 

Ryan was in too much pain to respond; his whimpers had become more like small sobs as he held his head tightly in his hands. Michael moved to the other side of Zach and tried to pry Ryan’s hands off his head but to no avail.

 

“Don’t do that, Michael,” Zach said calmly, still examining his friend.

 

“Come on, babe, let me help you; let us help you,” Michael said as comfortingly as possible. “You need to tell us what’s going on.”

 

“Should I get him something? Water? Aspirin?” April asked shrugging her shoulders. She felt helpless since she had no idea how to assist her friend.

 

Daniel knelt down beside Zach and tried to keep Ryan calm. “Ryan, you need to listen to Zach and Michael. We’re only trying to help you,” Daniel said so steadily his voice never wavered.

 

Ryan nodded just slightly and turned to face Daniel, his eyes closed. “It’s like…” Ryan squeezed his eyes shut as the throbbing started leaning toward unbearable. “It’s worse than earlier.”

 

Michael cut in to speak for Ryan. “He was fine until we got to the lake, then he started tripping out. It was like it hit him all of the sudden and outta nowhere. He said something that didn’t quite make sense, then he was just in a lot of pain. I don’t fucking know what to do for him. Can you help him?”

 

Zach checked out Ryan’s pulse, and realized it was racing. Not knowing any of Ryan’s true physiology, he still continued to examine him as he were one of his patients. He learned that Ryan was sweating, which was something he had never seen from Ryan, and also seemed to be warmer than usual.

 

“I think he has a fever,” Zach began. “We should get him to bed and give him plenty of fluids.”

 

“Are you sure? What if it’s worse than that?” April asked, wanting to sit by Ryan’s side to soothe him.

 

“He’s never had a fever before,” Daniel mentioned and sighed heavily. “This is why I wanted to help you figure things out, but for some reason you’re so damn adamant-”

 

“Enough, Daniel,” Zach barked then stood up. “Help me get him to the room.”

 

Zach lifted one of Ryan’s arm as Michael grabbed the other before Daniel even had a chance. The two of them exchanged infuriated looks; Michael glared viciously at Daniel, almost ready to attack if the moment arose, while Daniel’s stare emanated hatred. The two boys, with Daniel assisting from behind, managed to get Ryan into one of the two spare bedrooms and onto the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.

 

Michael carefully removed the blanket and sheet and Zach and Daniel tucked Ryan into bed covering him up to the neck. Ryan began shivering, and April threw on an extra blanket.

 

“I’ve never seen him like this, like… ever. He’s never been sick in all the years we’ve known him, and now he’s sicker than a dog. I wish I knew what to do for him,” April commented, crossing her arms over her chest. “I mean, when Zach got sick, it was easy; I’d make him some chicken soup, turn on Netflix, and keep him wrapped up in blankets until he sweat it out.”

 

“You also kept me company,” Zach reminded, and Michael took the cue.

 

“I’m gonna stay here with him until he’s feeling better,” Michael announced, and then April and Zach left the room.

 

Daniel, however, wasn’t quite ready to leave and took a seat at the foot of the bed. “I wanna keep an eye on him for a little bit too. I know you want to stay beside your boyfriend and everything, but I really need to talk to him alone.”

 

“I don’t fucking think so, you god damn psycho. For all I know, this is your fault,” Michael bellowed getting defensive, and actually standing over Ryan as if trying to protect him.

 

“Calm down, will you? I had nothing to do with this. If anything, this is on you based on how he said this happened after you pulled away from a jump. If anyone is to blame, it’s you. You know,” Daniel started before Michael had a chance to protest. “To be honest… he’d be much better off if he hadn’t even met you. And before you start screaming at me, which I can very much see you want to do, think about this… he wouldn’t be where he is right now if you hadn’t come into his life.”

 

Daniel stood up and closed the bedroom door, then turned to face Michael, who was glaring daggers. “Tell me something… are you willing to die for him?”

 

That pissed Michael off even more. He was so close to telling Ryan just that, to answering that particular question, but never got the chance. But just as Michael was about to respond, Daniel cut him off again.

 

“You don’t seem the type to agree to something like that. No… you’re definitely more of the selfish type.”

 

“L-L-Leave him al-l-lone D-D-Dan-n-iel,” Ryan managed to stutter as he trembled from feeling cold.

 

“Shh… save your strength, babe, I can handle myself,” Michael told Ryan. “Let’s take this shit outside so Ryan can get some rest.” Michael fisted his palm as if intending to get physical.

 

Daniel opened the door then put up his hands. “Fine… after you.” He moved slightly out of the way and bowed as a servant would while Michael passed him. He turned to face Ryan with a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to hurt him. I’ll just ruffle his feathers a little, and then I’ll leave him alone.”

 

Ryan waved Daniel out and pulled the blanket and sheet up to cover everything but his head. He groaned heartily as the pain overtook him, the thought of reprimanding Daniel at a later time helped him push through the anguish he was feeling.

 

Daniel closed the door and followed Michael out to the living room where April and Zach were sitting. They were planning on giving Michael some alone time with him boyfriend before interfering, but it seemed Michael, along with Daniel, had other plans.

 

“What’s going on?” April questioned as she watched a huffing Michael exit the bedroom and come down the hall.

 

“Ugh! How can you be friends with that guy?” Michael bitched as he stood by the front door waiting.

 

Daniel strode out of the bedroom as if he were God himself, and even almost seemed to glow, at least to Michael. “Ready to do this?” he asked, preparing himself by cracking his neck and fingers.

 

Michael glowered while shaking his arms and legs loose readying himself for a physical altercation. He hadn’t been in many fights, but the ones he had been in never really panned out for the lad.

 

“Are you guys really gonna show off just how ‘macho’ you guys are by fighting while Ryan is in the other room with a fever?” April remarked, her eyes were slits, scowling furiously at both men.

 

“Okay, before you go any further, April love, I’m not going to fight with Michael… at least not physically. I just want to have a little conversation with him,” Daniel informed.

 

Michael looked confused; he thought for sure Daniel wanted a fight, but it appeared that he simply wanted to talk. Michael was still riled up from the near argument in the other room, but for Ryan’s sake, he took a few calming breaths and his body started to relax. “I’ll talk to him,” he said to April and Zach in a normal tone.

 

“Fine, but if you two end up duking it out, _I_ will be kicking _both_ your asses. Got me?! Believe me, the last thing either of you two want is an ass kicking from a mother-to-be. Now take it outside, I don’t want to hear any yelling,” April spat.

 

“You’re gonna be such a great mom,” Zach interjected randomly trying to make his fiancée smile, but it didn’t work, and she shot daggers at him. “Sorry, just trying to make you feel better.”

 

“I promise that I will not physically hurt Ryan’s play toy, I mean boyfriend,” Daniel smirked pissing Michael off to the point of breaking.

 

Michael nearly charged at Daniel, but the look on April’s face alone was enough to get the younger man to back off. Michael even took a step back in fear of getting his ass whooped by a very pregnant woman. “You’re an asshole,” he simply said to Daniel.

 

Daniel ignored Michael’s comment and stepped outside of the house. Michael followed behind, and for extra measure, April locked the door behind them. Daniel turned to face Michael, who pulled a fast one and punched Daniel in the face. Daniel rubbed his jaw where Michael’s fist had landed, and opened and closed his mouth until the pain subsided.

 

“You get that one for free… but it’ll be the only one you’ll _ever_ get,” Daniel sneered, his teeth clenched. He composed himself, and sat down on a bench pushed up against the front of the house beside the front door. “Care for a seat?” he asked patting the spot beside him.

 

“Fuck you,” Michael shot out, and stood opposite Daniel with his fists still tightened. “Don’t act like you’re some fucking high and mighty asshole. You’re nothing but a fucking cheater, and a god damn liar.”

 

“I see Ryan told you about our past. No bother though; I know what I did to him, and I’ve dealt with it already. That was so long ago, Michael. Hell, probably before you were born,” Daniel egged on.

 

Michael had to pull ever possible ounce of strength to control his temper. He wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of Daniel, but for Ryan and April’s sake, he held back. “We’re only seven years apart, fuck face.”

 

“Wow, you have such an extensive vocabulary. It’s a wonder you even graduated from high school. Then again, being in your profession, it’s not like you need to be smart to play a bunch of video games,” Daniel retaliated snidely.

 

Michael’s reaction caught him by surprise, and he once again swung at Daniel. But Daniel was prepared, and blocked the punch, hopped up off the bench, and pulled Michael’s arms behind his back.

 

“I told you, you only get one. Did you really think I’d let you hit me again?” Daniel asked as he pushed hard against Michael’s arm shooting pain from shoulder to fingertips.

 

“Get off of me, you motherfucking piece of shit!” Michael screamed struggling to free himself.

 

“I will, if you promise me you’ll stop trying to get physical,” Daniel offered. Michael didn’t respond, so Daniel once again cause the pain to course through his arm. “Do we have a deal?”

 

Gritting his teeth, Michael finally agreed. “Fine!”

 

Daniel released his arm, pushing him off the porch. Michael almost lost his footing, but caught himself. He stepped back up onto the porch and stood directly in front of Daniel.

 

A stare-off began between the two men. Michael glared more than anything, while Daniel completely kept his composure.

 

“Are you going to try and hit me again?” Daniel asked after a few minutes of the stare down.

 

Michael didn’t really want to answer him with words, so he turned away from Daniel, and Daniel understood.

 

“Well, that’s good. Now, perhaps you’ll listen since you don’t seem to want to talk…” Daniel said.

 

“What do you want, Daniel? You don’t think I see the way you’ve been looking at Ryan since you got here,” Michael spoke not-so-calmly.

 

“I detect some jealousy. Why Michael? Are you worried you’re about to lose your boyfriend to his ex?” Daniel grinned wily.

 

Michael clenched his jaw and shoved his hands in his pockets as to not tempt himself to hit Daniel again. He leaned up against a column that still faced Daniel. “I’m not fucking worried; I haven’t got shit to worry about. I know how he feels about me, and just ‘cause he got excited to see you when you got here doesn’t mean he’s even remotely into you again.”

 

“Then why do you _look_ so worried?”

 

“I don’t fucking look worried. If anything, I look fucking pissed at your shitty ass for trying stupid shit like this. You’ve obviously got issues since you can’t seem to let go of your ex, and you have to fucking act like a little bitch just to rile me up. Well, it’s not gonna fucking work!” Michael yelled, pushing off the column and pacing the porch and scowling.

 

“Have I hit a sore spot with you?” Daniel chuckled a little then smirked. “You are too easy to fuck with you know that?” He laughed heartily.

 

Michael looked confused. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about the fact that my mere presence here has infuriated you. Loosen up, kid,” Daniel teased.

 

“Don’t fucking call me kid. So, what? You’re just fucking around with me?” Michael asked leaning against column once again.

 

“More or less. I told Ryan I was going to mess with you a bit, and he seemed fine with it. Look, Michael, I’ve known Ryan since we were children. We grew up together and I know him inside out. Despite what I did to him in high school, he has and always will remain my friend. It took a while to get our friendship back to par after what had happened, but since then, we’ve picked up right where we left off.”

 

“So you’re just a dick then?” Michael questioned.

 

“Well, there’s that too. I must admit, it’s fun and really easy to fuck with you,” Daniel snickered. “But I want you to understand something… what Ryan and I had… it was incredible,” Daniel began seriously. He leaned in closer to Michael and loudly whispered, “and you guys will never have that.”

 

Michael wasn’t sure whether Daniel was messing with him again, or actually being serious. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other but kept quiet.

 

Daniel leaned back against the bench, an arm draped over the top, and he grinned a bit wickedly. “I suppose he needed someone to get his rocks off, but don’t expect it to last. You’re just the latest conquest in a _long_ line of boys.”

 

Michael pushed off the column and got right into Daniel’s face. “What the fuck is your problem, you fucking asshole piece of shit?”

 

“Wow, Ryan really likes them immature…”

 

“Oh, fuck you!! I don’t give a fuck if I’m gonna get my ass kicked by a pregnant woman, I just wanna kick your fucking ass,” Michael bellowed, certain those inside heard him.

 

Daniel shook his head and tsk-ed, “you… are so easy.” Daniel laughed richly giving his knee a slap for measure.

 

Michael stared, dumbfounded and incredible confused. He just couldn’t tell whether Daniel was messing with him again, and he threw up his hands. “You know what? Fuck this. Fuck you, and fuck… just fuck.” Michael pounded on the door until April opened it, and then practically ran down the hall, huffing and cursing under his breath, and made a beeline toward the bedroom.


End file.
